Déjame sanar tus heridas
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sakura es atacada de regreso de una mision, es salvada por el equipo Gai, sin embargo sus heridas la haran alejarse del mundo shinobi y de donde menos lo imagino encontro la fortaleza para volver a levantarse.
1. El regreso del cerezo

**Hola, pues aquie ando de nuevo con una nueva historia, esperando sea de su agrado**

Se que es molesto, repetitivo y todos lo sabemos, pero naruto no me pertence, solo esta historia

-bla bla bla - dialogo

-"bla bla bla" - pensamientos

(bla bla bla) - una que otra intervencion mia, esperemos no sean muchas, ni necesarias

* * *

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

_._

_._

_._

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**El regreso del cerezo**

**.**

**.**

La vida transcurría normal en la aldea de Konoha, ninjas enviados a misiones, los civiles trabajando dentro de la aldea, los gennin paseando perros, o buscando gatos, los chunnin enviados a misiones o entrenando con sus senseis, los jounnins entrenando o en misiones, ANBUs en misiones de rango A o S.

Por el ahora se encontraban en momentos de paz, por lo tanto consideraban prudente llevar a cabo acuerdos para dejar atrás la rivalidad y no perder a lo que tanto trabajo les había costado llegar, la tan ansiada paz, así que la hokage había mandado a un representante de la aldea, de total confianza para la hokage, e importante para tanto para la aldea como para la hokage.

La persona encargada de ser representante diplomática de Konoha tendría que partir y tardaría tiempo en volver, debido al hecho de ser una persona importante se le asigno y un equipo ANBU como guardaespaldas, ya que aun había unos pocos en contra de la paz y la quinta temía por su embajador, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

De la partida del grupo encargado de los acuerdos de paz, habían pasado ya más de 7 meses, las negociaciones no habían sido fáciles, sin embargo su representante había hecho un excelente trabajo, logrando llegar a acuerdos importante, reafirmando el porqué de la confianza que poseía de su aldea.

/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/

Para todos el día era normal, en realidad para la única persona era distinto era para Tsunade Senju. La hokage estaba feliz, dentro de poco el equipo que había mandado a visitar los países y las aldeas ninja para llegar a tratados para unir las aldeas o simplemente disminuir las hostilidades existentes, llegaría ese día, así que aun sin tomar sake, estaba feliz.

Tan feliz estaba, que pasaría por alto a los molestos cejones de un equipo muy particular, del cual el menor había vuelto a causar estragos en la aldea al embriagarse la noche anterior, pero como estaba tan de buen humor, no los mato, solo los enviaría a trabajo social, el cual consistía en reparar los daños ocasionados a la aldea, solo un barrio nada mas, además no dejaría solos a los cejones, no claro que no, les tomaría tiempo, así que aprovechando que estaba todo el equipo reunido, además de los cejones estaban, la especialista en armas y el genio Hyuga, ellos les ayudarían a su compañero y sensei, la hokage solo les dio como excusa que no lo detuvieron cuando pudieron, y por lo tanto no evitaron el daño a la aldea, y como la hokage en verdad no tenia ganas de enojarse, ya que estaba tan feliz, los iba a despedir, sin embargo se vio interrumpidas sus intenciones.

Un águila llego directamente a la ventana del despacho de la hokage, la cual inmediatamente reconoció al ave, y tomo el mensaje que traía en su pico, inmediatamente después el ave desapareció en una nube de humo.

Con un leve temblor que no paso desapercibido para el castaño de cabello largo que se encontraba presente aun junto con sus compañeros y sensei, la hokage abrió el pequeño papel que estaba enrollado y leyó el contenido, su rostro de pinto de preocupación, enojo y temor, la pregunta que paso por la mente del joven jounnin era porque, que era tan importante como para que la hokage se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

-que bueno que están aquí aun, un escuadrón especial que venía de regreso con una persona importante ha sido atracado, y los superan en numero, tal parece que sus oponentes son ANBUs y jounnins renegados de otras aldeas en contra de la paz que promueve la aldea, no resistirán mucho, vallan y apóyenlos, están en el bosque este a unos quilómetros es urgente y de vital importancia no fallen en ayudarlos, y sobre todo esa persona llegue aquí, ahora vallase! – los cuatro asintieron y desaparecieron, con rabia y preocupación deseando que todo sea mentira, golpeo su escritorio, sin usar su súper fuerza, ya que de lo contrario lo destrozaría – Shizune!... Shizune! – grito llamando a su asistente - rápido manda a un escuadrón ANBU como apoyo al equipo Gai al bosque oeste, el **escuadrón** que **llegaba** **hoy** fue atacado… - ante lo dicho la pelinegra, abrió los ojos sorprendida y salió corriendo a hacer lo que se le indico, la hokage se puso de pie y fue hacia su venta a observar hacia el horizonte, pensando en que su día feliz, había terminado, ahora estaba muy preocupada y aunque no quería pensar en eso tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que ahora que había encontrado algo bueno que en su pasado perdió por no saber enfrentar las cosas, ahora lo pierda definitivamente, no cuando aun no le decía las cosas, eso no podía pasar.

/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/

Fuera de Konoha, los cuatro shinobis se dirigían a donde los habían enviado, iban lo más rápido que podían, por suerte no habían tenido misiones desde hacía un par de días y a pesar del incidente de la noche anterior todos estaban descansados, es mas el genio Hyuga podía decir que estaba más que aburrido por esos días sin hacer nada de misiones.

Cada uno de los shinobis iba absorto en sus pensamientos

-"porque la hokage habrá temblado cuando reconoció al ave y tomo el mensaje, quien puede ser tan importante como para la hokage?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez el ojiplata, mientras saltaba de rama en rama en búsqueda del escuadrón mencionado, su byakugan seria de gran ayuda para hallarlos más rápido.

Y así fue, con ayuda del byakugan, encontraron el lugar donde el escuadrón habían sido interceptados, sin embargo lo que lograba ver aun antes de llegar jamás se lo imaginó.

.

Había varios cuerpos de shinobis con sus bandas rayadas, señal de renegados, y no solo eso, había cuatro cuerpos de ANBUs de su aldea también muertos, lo impactante de las es que había por lo menos 10 de los renegados por cada shinobi de Konoha, pero aun quedaban cuatro shinobis vivos, entre ellos se podía distinguir a el jefe y el segundo al mando de la banda, los cuatro estaban golpeando a un ANBU mas, probablemente un joven, a diferencia de los otros, este tenía un cuerpo algo más pequeño y delgado, debía de ser aun muy joven, quizás su primera misión como ANBU, pero lo que no hallaba era a esa persona a quien tenían que proteger.

Sin embargo su atención fue llamada por lo impactante que le fue ver la saña con la que los cuatro hombres golpeaban al joven que estaba en el piso, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, siendo pateado en múltiples ocasiones, en sus brazos, sus piernas, su estomago y un muy fuerte golpe en su espalda por parte del jefe, del ANBU de su aldea solo se escucho un ahogado grito de dolor, dejando de moverse lo que dio a entender que había perdido el sentido.

-es hora de matar a este perro, nos ha ocasionado demasiados problemas, se lo advertimos y no hizo caso, ahora pagara por su estupidez – dijo el jefe, mientras sacaba un kunai y el segundo lo levantaba de jalándolo de la ropa – antes quítale la máscara, quiero ver la cara del bastarde al que mandare al infierno – el segundo obedeció y lentamente le quito la máscara.

Para sorpresa de todos y aun mas para el único shinobi de Konoha que estaba viendo el ataque, la mascara ahora retirada, permitió ver el color real del cabello del usuario que la portaba, cabello color rosa el cual ahora se veía manchado por la sangre de los golpes que había recibido en su cabeza, su rostro, ahora lastimado, por su frente había sangre que corría al igual que por su boca.

Por la mente del joven paso la imagen de la joven sonriendo, él cual siempre la había visto sonriendo feliz y alegre, incluso cuando todo iba mal, siempre era positiva y sonreía, no podía creer que ella, quien siempre había sido protegida por el equipo 7, estuviera así tan mal herida, si sus compañeros vieran lo que le han hecho seguro los matarían de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pudiese existir por dañarla, sin embargo fue sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos por los bastardos que habían malherido a la joven.

.

Habían llegado todo el equipo justo en ese momento, solo Neji, sabía todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo lo de Sakura, sin embargo eso no evito la sorpresa de todos al ver a la medic-nin en ese estado, aun mas con lo que presenciaron, lo cual los lleno de furia.

-vaya pero si era una zorra, de haber sabido, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho con ella, pero ahora dudo que nos sirva para eso, además ella fue la que mato a mas de los nuestros, será mejor matarla de una vez – el hombre empuño el arma y movió su brazo para tomar impulso y clavarlo en la joven para quitarle la vida.

El kunai nunca llego a su destino, de hecho había salido volando producto de otro kunai lanzado, el brazo con el cual se había mantenido levantado el cuerpo de la joven se vio con un kunai incrustado, haciendo que por acto reflejo del dolor, soltara el cuerpo de la joven, el cual sin ninguna contemplación cayó al suelo, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

.

Ante la sorpresa de la interrupción en el golpe final, se mostraron furiosos, tanto así que no esperaron palabras y los dos hombres que aun eran parte de sus secuaces, se abalanzaron sobre los hombres de ropa verde, mientras que el segundo, se intento clavar un kunai a la peli rosa para terminar con lo iniciado, sin embargo no pudo, antes de poder hacer algo, salió despedido por un golpe de un furioso genio, el otro hombre impresionado por la velocidad dio un salto hacia atrás saco un kunai en el trayecto, cuando toco el piso lo lanzo hacia el castaño, sin embargo este no acertó, pero le dio el tiempo para iniciar una huida junto con su compañero.

-Tenten revísala, trata de parar las heridas que tiene, si pierde más sangre morirá – le dijo a su compañera y se fue directo a perseguir a quienes habían tratado de eliminar a una de sus compañeras y doctora desde hacia tiempo.

La joven de peinado de moñitos, se acerco rápidamente a su amiga, la coloco boca arriba para revisarla, de su mochila, cado algunas vendas y las amarro para tratar de parar unas heridas que tenia, se dio cuenta que tenia algunos cortes que se veían profundos, además de un par de huesos rotos, y es que no había que se medico para ver, el mal estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, las lagrimas al verla así, no se hicieron esperar, no podía creerlo, no la había visto en varios meses, porque había sido enviada de misión y ahora la venia a encontrar así, casi muerta, y estaba segura que si no se apresuraban, esos malditos lograrían su cometido, matarla.

-Tenten como está la pequeña Sakura – pregunto un tanto temeroso Gai que había terminado con su enemigo, sus compañeros no habian tardado nada en volver con ellas

-sa-Sakura-san… - dijo Lee llorando al ver el estado de la mujer que amaba

- no se ve bien, al contrario está bastante mal – menciono con dolor la joven

-apresurémonos, no le queda mucho tiempo, su chakra es casi nulo, y la hemorragia no para, si nos damos prisa… - no pudo terminar Neji, a pesar de no haberle importado nunca, en ese momento no tuvo el valor de aceptar lo que podría pasar.

-yo la llevare… -dijo rápido lee

-no creo que sea bueno, Lee, estas muy alterado por lo ocurrido, al igual que Tenten, están demasiado relacionado sentimentalmente con ella, será mejor que se alguien mas quien la lleve – explico el cejon mayor, sin ganas y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, los dos shinobis asintieron – Neji, llévala tu, sabes cómo actuar mejor ante estos casos, mientras yo me quedo en lo vienen por los cuerpos – Neji solo asintió y con sumo cuidado como si fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper y ante la sorpresa de todos Neji la tomo en sus brazo y la levanto, acomodándola en su pecho como si la quisiera proteger.

/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/

Sin tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho, rápidamente tomo el camino hacia la aldea tratando de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, sabía que sus amigos y compañeros vendrían detrás de él siguiéndolo, pero ahora eso no importaba, lo importante es que ella legara.

Faltaban ya pocos kilómetros para llegar, cuando comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de la joven cada vez más frio, volteo a verla y su piel estaba pálida, sin nada de color, y las ropas tanto de los dos, a cada momento estaban más impregnadas con la sangre de la joven.

Ya no tenía tiempo, sino era atendida en ese momento moriría, no soportaría ni una hora más, sin más se detuvo y comenzó a hacer sellos, como pudo, aun con la joven en sus brazos, era la única oportunidad de la joven y si no lo hacia sabría que toda su vida se arrepentiría, aun tenía suficiente chakra para esa técnica, termino los sellos y cuando lo hizo una nube de humo los cubrió al disiparse ya no estaban ahí.

Una nube de humo cubrió la recepción del hospital de Konoha, cuando se disipo, el disgusto de las enfermeras, cambio a una cara de susto, cuando vieron a la mismísima doctora Haruno prácticamente moribunda en brazos de Neji Hyuga.

/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/(^O^)/

* * *

y, que les parecio?, merece reviews?, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, tomantazos, o una invitacion a tomar un tequilita?

Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo, en verdad espero sus comentarios, para saber que les parecio, que les gustaria que pasara, o en su defecto que creen que pasara mas adelante.

A los lectores de "Razon de vida", no me maten prometo actualizarlo protno y despejar varias, dudas, ademas ya se acerca lo emocionante, por otro lado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios para "Recuerdos dolorosos" nunca imagine que tendria la respuestas que ha tenido y tampoco el impacto que tendria, y pues tambien agradecer de igual forma por los resultados de "¿Eres gay?", sin duda me gusto mucho escribir esa historia, y claro no dejo de lado a quienes han leido mis otras historias, gracias, leerlas, gracias por comentarlas, gracias por agregarlas a sus favoritas, gracias por sus alertar, gracias por agregarme tambien a mi a sus autores favorios, no saben como me emociona! ^.^ y por lo tanto espero no desilucionar a nadie ni con esta ni con ninguna de mis historias ya escritas y de las proximas, que por cierto ya hay varias, gracias, y hasta pronto, ciao!


	2. Cerezo lastimado

Pues he aqui el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

.

-"bla bla bla"- pensamientos

-bla bla bla- dialogos

(bla bla bla) - una que otra rara e innecesaria intervencion mia

* * *

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

**Cerezo lastimado**

.

.

.

Una nube de humo cubrió la recepción del hospital de Konoha, cuando se disipo, el disgusto de las enfermeras, cambio a una cara de susto, cuando vieron a la mismísima doctora Haruno prácticamente moribunda en brazos de Neji Hyuga.

.

.

Alarmadas llamaron a Shizune quien había ido en espera de que el escuadrón llegara herido, sin embargo nunca se espero que seria Sakura quien llegara y menos en ese estado, y juzgando por la cara del Hyuga en verdad le había pasado algo muy malo. Con una enferma, mando a llamar a la quinta, con una nota de urgente.

.

Con Sakura aun en sus brazos, el genio siguió a Shizune a una sala donde pudiera revisarla, no había tiempo que perder, por el tinte rojo que estaba sobre la ropa de los dos, además veía a Sakura, muy pálida, en verdad el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Neji, déjala aquí – le dijo posándose al lado de una mesa de operaciones, el joven con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera durmiendo y la fuese a despertar la deposito – gracias, ahora sal, necesito revisarla.

El joven sin decir nada, con la ropa húmeda por la sangre, había salido de la sala, en espera de la llegada de hokage, al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, aunque sabía que aun se demorarían un tanto en llegar, ya que el uso de esa técnica de tele transportación para llegar, pero esta requería de mucho chakra y concentración, sin embargo no se sentía cansado, en realidad como pocas veces en su vida estaba preocupado.

.

Eso era algo que no podía entender, ya la había traído, ya estaba en buenas manos, entonces porque no la dejaba, total no se podía decir que fuera su amiga, su compañera si, sin duda, pero su amiga, no era, o como Lee que llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella o como Tenten, para quien era su mejor amiga, no claro que no, para él solo era su doctora, y una compañera a la que se encontraba en algunas de las reuniones con todos los novatos y en muy rara ocasiones iban a misiones juntos, pero nada más, entonces porque demonios seguía ahí, de pie viendo la puerta blanca con un foco rojo como símbolo de que estaba en uso.

Sería entonces por lastima, al ver como la habían golpeado y lastimado esos tipos, si eso debía de ser, en verdad la habían dejado casi muerta, y si bien sabia que esos eran gajes del oficio siendo ninjas, aunque debía de aceptar le había impactado ver todo lo que había aguantado, estaba seguro que cualquier otro shinobi habría muerto por la brutalidad de los golpes, nunca en su vida, ni el mismo se había visto así de herido, en verdad se sentía mal al verla así, pero sería solo eso?

.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, en ese momento, llego la godaime gritando se le actualizara del estado de Sakura, una enfermera temerosa de los gritos de la godaime y lo que pudiera hacerles, se acerco a ella con cuidado entregándole en una carpeta los registros de cómo había ingresado, a paso rápido se dirigió a la sala donde Sakura se encontraba, paso de largo al genio, llego hasta la entrada de la sala, abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de ingresar, sin voltear hablo.

-gracias por traerla Neji – dicho esto ingreso a la sala, cerrando la puerta de tras de ella, y dejando nuevamente a Neji sumido en sus pensamientos, pero ahora en que tan mal estaría la joven que en la voz de la godaime estaba marcado el miedo y la preocupación.

.

Nuevamente fue extraído de sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez, por sus amigos, y no solo eso, sino que también por el huracán de los integrantes del equipo Kakashi, quienes se enteraron de lo ocurrido a la fémina de ese equipo, y sin dudarlo dejaron todo lo que hacían para ir a verla, saber qué demonios había pasado para que su amiga llegara al hospital herida y eso que aun no sabían lo que había pasado, por eso entraron gritando y preguntando a todo el personal del hospital tanto la localización de su amiga como por su estado de salud, hasta que vieron a Neji.

.

Lo que vieron lo alarmo aun mas, Neji estaba ahí de pie frente a un quirófano ocupado, eso no era lo relevante en realidad, lo importante ahí, era que su ropa estaba completamente manchada de sangre, sangre que era obvio no le pertenecía, ya que no tenía ni un rasguño, y si la sangre no era de él, y según lo dicho por Tenten y Lee, solo podría ser de…

- Sakura-chan… Neji, donde esta Sakura-chan? – preguntaba un desesperado Naruto

-Neji y Sakura? – ahora fue Sai, quien pregunto

-como esta? – Tenten estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga

- está en la sala, hokage-sama y Shizune-san la están atendiendo ahora – fue lo único que atino a responder

- Neji – dijo el peli gris llamando la atención de este - que fue lo que paso? – pensaba que quizás el sabría que el sabría algo

- la hokage nos envió a ayudar a un escuadrón que venía de regreso de una misión, nos dijo que una persona importante venia en el – dijo, más que recordando cayendo en cuenta de ese hecho y lo que había pasado, la persona importante que tenían que ayudar era sakura – cuando llegamos, cuatro de los cinco integrantes del escuadrón estaban muertos, en realidad sus enemigos eran de alrededor de diez por cada uno de los shinobis de Konoha, y aun ante esa desventaja, solo quedaban en pie cuatro de sus atacantes, entre ellos el jefe y su mano derecha, y dos más, ellos iban a matar a Haruno-san…

-por suerte llegamos a tiempo y evitamos que eso pasara, sin embargo para ese momento ella ya había sido gravemente herida – intervino Lee

-esos malditos… como se atrevieron a dañar a Sakura-chan… los matare – dijo Naruto, el cual visiblemente le costaba trabajo contener la rabia que sentía

-te ayudare Naruto-kun –dijo Sai, quien también se veía molesto

-hmp – menciono molesto Sasuke, en señal de apoyo a sus compañeros

-chicos, primero esperemos a saber cómo esta Sakura-chan, antes de torturar… cof. cof. … buscar a los responsables de esto – dijo aparentemente un tranquilo Hatake, y es que tuvo que corregir o Lee se les uniria a su planes y es que no quería que nadie mas se metiera en su plan

-mi eterno rival no será necesario, los renegados capturados ya fueron puestos en manos de Ibiki e Inoichi, ahora se encargaran ellos – dijo Gai, llegando a donde estaban todos – aunque no podrán obtener mucho de el jefe y el segundo…

.

Gai no pudo acabar su informe, se vio interrumpido por el resto de los novatos que se habían enterado por el mismo Gai de la situación de su amiga, compañera y doctora, que estaban entrando a la sala donde los demás ya esperaban

-que paso y la frentezota donde esta? – pregunto Ino buscando a su amiga, pues había pensado que era un clásica exageración del cejon, mayor.

-oigan que le paso a Sakura?- pregunto Kiba, tampoco podia creer que la kunoichi mas fuerte de Konoha hubiera podido ser herida.

-problemáticos estamos en el hospital, porque no se callan y esperan a que nos respondan- Shikamaru dijo cansado de que no esperaran a que les explicaran la situacion.

O si, todos estaban ahí, ya no solo el equipo Gai y el Kakashi, ahora estaban todos los novatos presentes.

.

Hinata se iba a acercar a preguntar a Naruto por su amiga, cuando sus ojos notaron, a Tenten y Lee visiblemente afectados.

Lee lloraba a mares, Gai lo estaba consolando, mientras que Tenten tenía rastros de lagrimas en su rostro y se veía la tristeza que sentía, además de que sus ropas tenían manchas de sangre, preocupada, busco con la mirada a su primo, lo encontró lejos de todos, recargado en la pared con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero en su rostro no se veía su tradicional estado frio e indiferente, se podía ver algo diferente, sin embargo dejo eso de lado ya que algo las lo alarmo mas, siendo que su ropa estaba prácticamente teñida de rojo preocupada interrumpió la conversación que había en la sala.

-Neji-neesan!, que te paso, estas bien?- pregunto alarmada por lo que veía mientras se acercaba a él y lo revisaba con la mirada buscando heridas o al menos la razón la cual justificara el estado de sus ropas.

Ante lo mencionado por Hinata, todos voltearon rápidamente hacia el genio Hyuga cuando lo vieron, notaron la razón por la cual Hinata estaba preocupada, cualquiera pensaría que quien había sido herido era él, sin saber que lo que había teñido sus ropas de rojo, no era su sangre o la de sus adversarios, sino la de la peli rosa, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, o como distraer la atención de el

-Hinata-sama estoy bien, no… -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que el foco del quirófano se había apagado

-ya terminaron – dijo tranquilamente Shino, desviando la atención del Hyuga hacia la puerta, el cual se lo agradeció internamente.

Mientras los demás volteaban hacia la puerta esperando a la primera persona que cruzar por ella para que les informaran el estado de su amiga, así como si la podían ver o si ya se la podían llevar a casa, y es que nadie sabía con excepción de equipo Gai, el estado en el que se encontraba la joven, de hecho el joven Hyuga tenía un sentimiento extraño para el ante la noticia que pudieran darles la persona que saldría por esa puerta, ya que en cierta forma solo fue él quien vio como la dañaban sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, inconscientemente mientras él pensaba en eso, sus puños estaban cerrados ejerciendo tanta presión que sus puños ya estaban blancos, pocos notaron esa reacción en el genio, de hecho solo dos personas, pero por ahora lo dejarían pasar, en realidad querían ver el estado de Sakura, el cual ahora era prioritario, en cuanto estuviera todo más tranquilo indagarían mas en relación a todo eso.

Después de unos momentos la hokage salió, solo para ser bombardeada por preguntas de Ino, Naruto y Lee

-vieja, como esta Sakura-chan?-Naruto

-Tsunade-sama, que le paso a Sakura? – Ino

-la podemos ver? - Lee

-cuando saldrá? – Sai

-nos la podemos llevar ya a casa? – Naruto

Con una vena en la frente palpitando en la frente de la hokage, y ante el temor por parte de los demás, los cuales por prudencia mejor dieron un poso atrás, por cualquier cosa, mas precaución que miedo (aja, si como no ¬.¬').

-Naruto!, no me vuelvas a llamar vieja – grito haciendo callar a los otros dos – dejen de gritar que están en un hospital! – Dijo con aun un tono de voz fuerte, lo cual hizo que a los demás les saliera un gota en su nuca – si no se callan no les diré nada – dijo mostrándose seria, pero en su semblante se veía la preocupación impregnada que no paso desapercibida para tres personas.

- Tsunade-sama, como esta Sakura-chan?-pregunto Kakashi de forma tranquila. La mujer tomo aire en sus pulmones para comenzar a hablar

- la hemos logrado estabilizar por ahora, las siguientes horas serán decisivas para su estado, nos costó mucho trabajo detener la hemorragia, se le ha transfundido sangre – explico con toda la calma que podía tener, en su mirada se veía la pena y el dolor – será trasladada a terapia intensiva, ahí la podrán ver, aunque no podrán entrar a su habitación, en cuento sea trasladada Shizune los llevara – antes de poderse ir, una nueva pregunta surgió

- pero va a estar bien, cierto? –pregunto una preocupada Hinata

- su vida aun corre riesgo, por ahora nosotros nos podemos hacer nada, todo dependerá de ella – la respuesta de la rubia, preocupo aun mas a los presentes, en realidad ya no aguantaba, necesitaba salir de ahí y pensar en lo que pasaría, tenía que encontrar una solución y el estar con ellos no le ayudaba mucho en realidad

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan ya está en una habitación – llego Shizune a donde estaban todos esperando noticias de la joven

-muy bien Shizune, llévalos a que la vean – le indico a su asistente – no pueden hacer escándalo y permanecer mucho tiempo, como son muchos, solo podrán estar cinco minutos - les advirtió a los presentes, los cuales asintieron en señal de respuesta

.

Los novatos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Shizune que los encabezaba, la godaime se había quedado aun de pie, viéndolos partir, junto con Kakashi, cuando este ultimo considero que ya no los oían, se inicio una nueva conversación

.

-Tsunade-sama, tan malo es el estado de Sakura-chan? – pregunto el peli gris – dígame cual es su verdadera condición? – sabiendo que no había contado todo a los presentes, pero se notaba en su semblante.

-fue difícil estabilizarla, y perdió mucha sangre, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, hay algo muy grave - y eso fue lo último que el Hyuga alcanzó a escuchar al adentrarse al pasillo siguiendo a los demás

.

.

El cuarto en el que Sakura estaba y donde estaban sus amigos era separado por un cristal, ahora veían a la joven, con sus cabellos rosas cubiertos por unas vendas sobre su cabeza, con cables que la conectaban a monitores que median sus signos vitales, y un tuvo que salía de su boca e iba directo a un respirador artificial, estaba también conectada a bolsas de sangre que se administraban la perdida, a suero con medicamentos, además de estar vendada en varias partes del cuerpo y tener en una mano un yeso, al igual que en un pie, había banditas y gasas cubriendo algunas de sus heridas, en algunas partes de su piel, se veían las marcas moradas producidas por los golpes, al igual que en su hermoso rostro.

Todos los jóvenes estaban impactados por lo que veían, no lo podían creer, la joven que siempre les sonreía estaba así, ahí, tan mal, no era posible, no lo podían creer, el corazón del equipo 7 se comenzó a romper, Naruto comenzó a llorar, Sasuke, apretó con fuerza sus puños y cerro con fuerza sus ojos bajando la mirada, a Sai su sonrisa desapareció y en su rostro se pinto el dolor y la infinita tristeza que no solo él sentía, sino todos los del equipo 7, que en ese momento maldecían el no haber ido con ella a esa estúpida misión, el no haberla cuidado y protegido, porque le habían fallado a su familia a uno de sus seres más queridos e importantes que tenían en su vida, tanto la habían cuidado y protegido y ahora lo tenían casi todo perdido, Naruto no soporto mas el dolor y se dejo caer de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

No solo ellos estaban, mal, Lee, también lloraba, abrazado a Tenten quien tampoco podía creer lo ocurrido a su amiga, si ellos la habían ayudado, aunque para ellos, más que útiles se sentían inútiles por lo haber llegado antes y evitar que estuviera en ese estado, mientras de Gai, tenía sus manos en los hombros de sus alumnos demostrando que también él sentía dolor por la pequeña y estaba con ellos en ese momento tan difícil.

Ino tampoco pudo más y se abrazo llorando a Shikamaru y Chouji, quienes la abrazaron, como queriendo protegerla, pensando que lo que sentirían si fuera su amiga quien estuviera ahí, sin dejar de sentirse mal por no poder hacer nada porque Sakura estuviera mejor, harían cualquier por ayudarla y no tener que ver lo que veían, los tres integrantes del equipo la querían mucho, Ino porque sin duda había sido la primer amiga y apoyo de Sakura, a pesar de su rivalidad que un día tuvieron, Chouji, por el siempre se preocupaba que no solo comiera chatarra, sino también cosas nutritivas, cuando tenían un festejo, ella siempre le preparaba alguno de sus platillos favoritos, solo para él, y nunca lo había ofendido por su complexión, al contrario, ella siempre lo defendía diciendo que el simplemente tenia los huesos grandes, siempre había sido buena con él y no se le hacía justo lo que estuviera así, con Shikamaru era un poco distinto, ellos se llevaban sumamente bien, habían estado juntos en varias misiones, además de cuando se requería de planeación y estrategia, siempre eran ellos dos a quienes llamaban, en ella había descubierto que era mentira que todas las mujeres eran unas problemáticas, para el ella no lo era, en ella encontró una compañera para ver las nubes, incluso en ocasiones para dormir en la azotea del hospital para estar solos y tranquilos, el había descubierto al increíble ser que había tanto dentro como por fuera, todo eso que desprendía lo había cautivado, más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

Shino al igual que Sasuke, no aguanto más, simplemente prefirió voltear su mirada a otro lado, el dolor que sentía por el estado de la joven era muy grande, para él era una gran persona, quizás una de las mejores que él conocía, nunca lo ha tratado mal y a pesar de que el no es una persona muy sociable, amistosa, siempre le dio una sonrisa, nunca lo hizo menos y siempre estuvo cuando él cuando necesitaba cualquier cosa, siempre fue una gran amiga y persona desde que se conocieron. Kiba, desde que noto el estado de su amiga, no puedo evitar llorar, a su mente venían una y mil veces que habían estado todos reunidos, cuando entrenada con Akamaru en el bosque y se encontraban siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y una caricia para Akamaru, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, que el ser mas cálido y humano que conocía pudiera estar así, recordaba cada vez que había tenido que recurrir a ella para ayudar a Akamaru que se había lastimado o que le pasaba algo, y es que a pesar de no ser veterinario, siempre le daba una cálida sonrisa y lo ayudaba, y ahora eso es lo que él sentía no poder hacer nada por ella.

Hinata no estaba mejor que los demás, ella también estaba llorando, al ver a su mejor amiga y apoyo en ese estado no podía concebir que una mujer tan fuerte con ella pendiera de la vida y la muerte, no quería pensar en que ella se fuera, no sabía que ella no perdería esa batalla que estaría bien, porque ella era una peleadora, porque le ganaría esa batalla a la muerte y en unas semanas estarían todos otra vez juntos, festejando y riendo, siendo todos unidos y ella regalándoles esa maravillosa sonrisa que poseía, no podía pensar de forma negativa, ella le había enseñado que siempre mejor las cosas por mas mal que se vean, así que ahora más que nunca creía en ella y esas palabras, todo estaría bien, todo mejoraría y ella saldría adelante, y esto no sería más que un mal recuerdo para ella, pero mientras, quería sacar todo ese dolor que sentía por verla así, así que solo atino a abrazar a su primo, buscando refugio en él, porque sabía que ahora Naruto, estaba más destrozado que cualquiera y ella no podía apoyarlo ya que ella misma lo necesitaba.

Neji, veía fijamente y analizaba centímetro a centímetro a la joven, aun la veía pálida, el había visto como la habían herido, aun estaba furiosos por las acciones de eso tipos, pensaba que en el gusto que habría sentido en hacerles pagar por el daño que habían hecho, pero no había tenido tiempo, tuvo que acabar rápidamente con ellos, para volver a ver el estado de la joven, él sabía que no podían perder tiempo, por eso los mato sin ninguna misericordia, además para él la merecían, porque habían dañado a alguien muy querido por todos y en cierta forma también para él, aunque nunca hasta ese momento había pensado en ella mas de allá de cómo una compañera o su doctora, sin embargo el verla así, le hacía sentir miedo y odio por quien había provocado que ella estuviera a un paso de la muerte desde hacía horas.

.

.

En el despacho del director del hospital se encontraban una rubia y un peli gris hablando seriamente

-se ve que esta oficina es de Sakura – expreso el peli gris observando algunas de las fotos que había en la oficina, además de un florero, con narcisos, que al parecer alguien había llevado ahí

-ella ha hecho un buen trabajo en el hospital, a pesar de no haber estado en estos meses todo sigue funcionando gracias a como ella les enseño y dejo las ordenes de cómo debería funcionar en su ausencia, no cabe duda que es una excelente medico y más aun persona – a pesar de la tristeza en el voz y mirada de la rubia, también se denotaba, amor, orgullo por ella, y un brillo muy especial en su mirada al hablar de ella.

- Tsunade-sama – dijo el Hatake adoptando una posición más seria - dígame que es lo que tiene Sakura-chan en verdad, que es lo que le preocupa y les escondió a los demás – dijo mirando la foto del equipó 7 (ya saben, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y ella) y una del equipo Kakashi (en esa estaban Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y ella) que estaban sobre el escritorio de la joven, donde ella salía sonriendo y en sus ojos reflejaba toda esa paz, esperanza, vida, sueños e ilusiones.

-Kakashi… - no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo - …Sakura, tiene una mano rota, así como un pie, dos costillas, una perforo uno de sus pulmones, también recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual no causo daños, había cortes profundos, uno de los cuales estaba provocando se desangrara, fue muy difícil de controlar la hemorragia, en verdad perdió mucha sangre, si Neji no la hubiera traído a tiempo, ahora ella… - no pudo continuar, no lo pudo decir, respiro hondo y mejor continuo con lo relevante - además de las lesiones que mencione, tiene algo que me preocupa más todavía, ella recibió un golpe en su espalda… - lo que le diría, cambiaria muchas cosas para todos…

.

.

.

* * *

Y? que les parecio este nuevo capi? , saben creo que me he vuelto algo sadica, siempre mato a algun personaje, intento matarlo o ya de plano lo dejo bastante ma herido, pero diganme que opinan de eso, espero sus comentarios con respecto a este capi

y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, creanme me pongo feliz cada que veo uno, asi como cada que la agregan a sus favoritos tanto a mis historias como a mi, eso me emociona mucho! y ni hablar de sus alertas, y tambien gracias a los lectores anonimos.

y pues bueno el siguiente capi ya esta casi listo, y por cierto les aviso, sera mucho mas corto que este, pero lo considero importante.

saludos a todos, cuidense y gracias por leer y sus reviews, hasta pronto, ciao!

.


	3. Transfusión de vida

HOLA! YA LES TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EL CUAL SEA DE SU AGRADO

Y COMO SIEMPRE CABE ACLARAR QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE

-bla bla bla - dialogos

-"bla bla bla" - pensamientos

(bla bla bla) - una que otra e innecesaria intervencion mia

* * *

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

.

**TRANSFUSION DE VIDA**

.

.

-Kakashi… - no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo - …Sakura, tiene una mano rota, así como un pie, dos costillas, una perforo uno de sus pulmones, también recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual no causo daños, había cortes profundos, uno de los cuales estaba provocando se desangrara, fue muy difícil de controlar la hemorragia, en verdad perdió mucha sangre, si Neji no la hubiera traído a tiempo, ahora ella… - no pudo continuar, no lo pudo decir, respiro hondo y mejor continuo con lo relevante - además de las lesiones que mencione, tiene algo que me preocupa más todavía, ella recibió un golpe en su espalda… - lo que le diría, cambiaria muchas cosas para todos – Kakashi… su columna está muy dañada, demasiado dañada… esa es la razón por la cual perdió la conciencia más que por el golpe en su cabeza fue por el dolor tan intenso que sintió por el daño, ahora esta sedada sin embargo cuando despierte y pase el efecto del medicamento el dolor volverá, lo peor es que… - le costaba decirlo – …Kakashi, necesito tu autorización para practicarle una cirugía y reparar los nervios y discos dañados, de lo contrario es un hecho que no volverá a caminar – sabia que preguntaría algo, y le respondería con sinceridad - …no hay nada… hay una completa seguridad de que vuelva a caminar, el riesgo es grande, pero si no lo hago, no solo no volverá a caminar, sino que vivirá con un inmenso dolor para siempre… - …sus daños son aun más severos que los que tuvo Rock Lee hace unos años… - sabia que con eso, entendería la magnitud de los daños – y antes de que digas el porqué de pedir tu autorización, te recuerdo que… - era obvio que lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía mucho, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, ahora menos, sería peligroso, pero no dejaba de dolerle el reconocer las cosas - …tu aun eres el responsable de ella, siempre lo has sido, desde que los tomaste como alumnos… y se cuanto la quieres -Tsunade comenzaba a desesperarse por la situación de la joven y no poder explicarse, además de tener que tragarse ese secreto, que se moría por gritar, tenia tanto dolor acumulado y ella que pensaba que ese sería un maravilloso día – …Kakashi por ahora está estable, pero… si nos tardamos mas no habrá nada que podamos hacer… - termino con voz apagada impregnada con demasiado dolor, con la vista en una foto de la peli rosa cuando tenía 3 años, solo cerró los ojos, antes de no poder soportar más y derramar lagrimas, que hace unos días pensaba serian de alegría, y ahora no estarían más que representando todo lo que en ese momento sentía

- haga lo que sea necesario, confió en usted y sé que ella también, estoy más que seguro que hará hasta lo imposible porque ella se recupere y sea la de antes – al ver que aun no abría sus ojos, imaginaba habría algún otro problema – …ahora lo que también me preocupa es como se los diremos a los demás, sobre todo a ellos, no lo tomaran muy bien – eso era algo que también le preocupaba, como tomarían sus alumnos lo ocurrido con Sakura, buscarían a esos tipos en la celda que estén y los torturaran todo lo que puedan.

- no lo sé –eso ya lo había pensado, pero cuando lo hicieran ya verían como enfrentar la furia de ellos - pero creo que será más pronto de lo que creemos – suspiro, ahora venia, el último problema - Shizune me asistirá, pero hay algo mas Kakashi… - el hombre espero a que se le comunicara – …ha perdido mucha sangre y para la cirugía necesitaremos mas, el problema es que en el hospital ya no hay, Sakura es un tipo poco común, y pocos de nuestros shinobis o civiles lo tienen en Konoha, ya envié a una enfermera a buscar en los registros a personas con ese tipo, normalmente ella es quien dona para tener en reserva, y su uso al menos aquí no es tan común, sin embargo ya no tenemos y es urgente conseguirla, no nos queda mucho tiempo…

.

.

.

El tiempo para ver a su amiga había terminado y en parte era lo mejor, porque no soportarían verla así por más tiempo, les rompía el corazón el saber que la persona que siempre cuidaba de ellos, que les sanaba, es quien está ahora mal y ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudarla.

.

Volvían a sala de espera, para pensar que harían, no resistían verla, pero tampoco podían estar lejos de ella, querían esperar hasta que pasara el tiempo más difícil, juntos como siempre, como la familia que son, y a pesar de sus distintas actividades, eran capaces de dejarlas para apoyarse, ahora ella los necesitaba y quizás si no podían hacer nada por sanarla, pero al menos estarían ahí, hasta que ella saliera del peligro, ya después se turnarían, para cuidarla, no hacían falta en cierta forma las palabras, para saber que eso harían, solo lo sabían, sabían que contaban los unos con los otros, así que volvieron a la sala de espera, se les informara cualquier cambio en la salud de su amiga.

.

.

.

Tsunade y Kakashi llegaban a la sala, cuando vieron a toda la generación reunida, de seguro ya todos lo sabían, más un viendo a Ino y a Hinata llorar junto con Tenten, Lee y Naruto, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo a unos metros de estar con ellos, una enfermera llego dándole un informe a la godaime está al leerlo se dio cuenta que las cosas no se solucionarían fácilmente, sin más le dijo a Kakashi lo que había ocurrido, que tenían que hablar con ellos y tenían que enterarse de lo que pasaba

.

.

.

Se acercaron a ellos y pidieron silencio lo que dirían era importante y tenía que ver la Haruno

-deben saber que Sakura está muy grave, se que ya la han visto, sin embargo lo que no saben es que tiene una lesión en la columna que tiene que ser tratada lo más rápido posible o no volverá a caminar, no podemos esperar más tiempo, tenemos que aprovechar que ahora está estable… - hizo una pausa para observar el rostro de los jóvenes - …han visto que se le está poniendo la sangre que ha perdido… el problema radica en que para la cirugía se requiere más y no tenemos… - no pudo continuar hubo una interrupción

-si Sakura-san, necesita sangre, yo le daré la mía, no importa si es toda si con eso ella se recupera – fueron las palabras dichas por Lee

-ese es el problema, Sakura es de un tipo de sangre poco común y al parecer no hay ningún donador para Sakura

-espere, Gaara puede donarle sangre a Sakura-chan, ella una vez me dijo que son del mismo tipo de sangre

-si Naruto es cierto, Gaara es del mismo tipo de sangre, Sakura lo tenía en los archivos por si en algún momento ella no estaba y requería ser tratado de emergencia por Konoha o si alguien debía de ir a Suna a ayudarlos

-entonces no hay problema, se que Gaara no se negaría a ayudar a Sakura-chan, ellos también son nuestros amigos, y se lo deben – dijo Naruto algo serio ante las últimas palabras

Ante la idea de haber encontrado una solución la mayoría se alegraron, las cosas podrían mejorar y Sakura se salvaría

- el problema es que no podemos esperar hasta que Gaara llegue aquí, además no podemos estar seguros de que el pueda salir de la aldea así como así, y aunque así fuera, tardaría al menos dos días en llegar y ese tiempo no lo tenemos… - les tenía que explicar porque el tiempo era importante en esta ocasión - … si Sakura, no es intervenida lo más pronto posible no podría volver a caminar, también deben de saber… - tenían derecho a saber todo - …que no hay una completa seguridad de que la cirugía sea exitosa, en realidad las probabilidades son bajas, pero es nuestra única opción y esperar seguía llevar esas bajas posibilidades a cero

Tras tales palabras, el ánimo del lugar volvió a caer, no podían creer lo que le pasaba a su amiga y ellos no podían ayudar

-Tsunade-sama, aun no nos ha dicho el tipo de sangre que Sakura requiere – Shikamaru había tenido esa duda desde que comenzaron a hablar, pues en verdad él no sabía el tipo de sangre de ella ni de Gaara

-ella es sangre tipo universal, y si bien ella puede donar a cualquier persona de cualquier tipo de sangre, ella no puede recibir sino del mismo tipo de sangre únicamente – eso explicaba el porqué no había muchos donadores – en realidad en la aldea hay muy poca gente con ese tipo de sangre, se puede decir que contados y ella es uno de ellos…

-yo soy de ese tipo de sangre – se escucho una voz al fondo de la sala, inmediatamente todos voltearon rápido buscando al dueño de ella, el cual comenzaba a caminar del fondo de la sala, hacia el centro en el cual se encontraba la godaime, siendo visto atentamente por todos - le donare la sangre que necesite para que le haga la cirugía ahora – fue lo último que expreso Neji

- bien Neji, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo y te tienen que preparar la transfusión se realizara durante la operación, ahora mismo no hay tiempo que perder – dijo la quinta ya un poco más tranquila por la solución a un problema y caminando en dirección a una sala donde solo el personal podía entrar, siendo seguido por Neji

Los demás se quedaron en la sala en completo silencio

-como es que no estaba el registro del tipo de sangre de Neji, es obvio que Sakura lo debe de saber, es ella quien lo trata desde hace tiempo, al igual que a nosotros – Hinata había roto el silencio que se había formado ante lo ocurrido con su primo y su amiga

Todos se miraban entre ellos intentando hallar una respuesta del porque no sabían el tipo de sangre del Hyuga

-Sakura-sama, no permite que nadie vea los expedientes de ustedes, ya que solo ella los atiende, nadie más tiene acceso a ellos, ni Shizune-san, ni hokage-sama, solo se podría tener acceso en caso de una emergencia, y mientras ella no estuvo dejo unos provisionales, donde no aparecen algunos datos como su tipo de sangre, puesto que esperaba que en su ausencia nadie necesitara de atención medica que implicara sus expedientes- dijo la enfermera que le había entregado un informe a la quinta y que aun seguía ahí, después de haber dicho eso, se retiro a ver en que podía ayudar para la cirugía

Nuevamente se habían sumido en silencio, ahora entendían porque no estaban sus registros, cada uno guardaba un secreto muy particular que solo ella conocía, por eso no quería que nadie más tuviera acceso a ellos, ella era quien mejor los conocía…

-saben ella siempre ha sido quien nos ha cuidado y protegido después de todo – dijo Shino rompiendo el silencio

- y ella que siempre ha pensado que es ella quien es protegida, cuando hemos sido nosotros quienes lo hemos sido – dijo Sasuke quien no podía creer que la "pequeña molestia" (como ahora la llamaba de cariño) era capaz de hacer por ellos

-ya es tiempo que nosotros cuidemos de ella – termino de hablar Shikamaru a lo que todos asintieron en silencio y se dispusieron a esperar hasta el fin de la cirugía para saber el resultado de esta

La cirugía se inicio, Neji estaba en una camilla al lado de Sakura, la cual estaba recostada de lado para poderles permitir el acceso a su columna, así que cuando Neji volteo pudo ver como estaba unida por una sonda a la peli rosa y su sangre pasaba de él a ella, también al estar ella de lado la podía ver, bueno al menos su rostro, ya que había enfermeras de pie pegadas a la joven proporcionándole a la cirujana el instrumental necesario, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía unido a ella, y es que aun no podía creer que ella estuviera así, si bien es cierto que fue el único quien vio todo lo que paso. Aun sentía la rabia y la furia contra esos tipos que la habían herido, no se pudo controlar y los mato, quizás tendría problemas por eso, pero no le importaba, si por él fuera, no habría restos que recoger de ellos, lo que habían hecho no tenia perdón, habían dañado a un ser que con su simple sonrisa podía iluminar hasta el lugar más obscuro, ella siempre con su mirada tan llena de vida, paz, esperanza, hacia que se sintiera mejor y olvidara el vacio que había en su corazón desde niño y aunque no lo aceptara, solo cuando ella lo miraba se podía sentir vivo, en ese momento se odiaba por nunca haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que ella representaba para él cuando estaba cerca, de toda la luz, paz y tranquilidad que emana, de la calidez que sentía cuando ella estaba, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, había que aceptar las cosas, el tiempo pasaba no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos seguían observando su rostro dormido y es que a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba un se podía ver aquella belleza que poseía y que hacia exótica cuando se veía el contraste de sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sedoso cabello rosado, pensando eso y con la peli rosa dormida como última imagen sus ojos se cerraron, muy probablemente por la sangre que le estaba pasando a la peli rosa sumado al cansancio por el chakra gastado para llegar al hospital.

.

.

.

* * *

ok, lo acepto y lo reconosco me encanta hacerlos sufrir, asi que si me quieren matar por todo lo que le pasa a la pobre saku esta bien lo acepto, pero saben que?, si me matan nunca sabran si la cirugia sirvio o no, asi que nunca sabran si habra final feliz o no.

y ya tomando las cosas mas enserio, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y meresca alguno de sus maravillosos comentarios, por cierto, muchas gracias a desy-chan, lily aburame, katia, jessica-haruzuchia, hatake-katia, karina natsumi, xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx, por sus reviews, asi como ha quienes han agregado esta y otras de mis historias a sus favoritos y alertas, y por supuesto a quienes me han agregado como autora, creanme me halagan, y me hacen que me ponga muy feliz, asi hasta le dan ganas a uno actualizar mas rapido, y claro nunca me olvidaria de los lectores anonimos, muchas gracias tambien a ustedes.

en verdad espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, saludos y hasta pronto, ciao!

.


	4. Cerezo durmiente

Hola, ya les tengo el nuevo capitulo, sin mas los dejo con el, esperando sea de su agrado

Como siempre y aunque se que no hace falta, pero aun asi lo aclaro, Naruto no me pertenece

-bla bla bla- dialogos

"bla bla bla" pensmientos

(bla bla bla) una que otra molesta intervencion mia

* * *

.

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 4**

.

**CEREZO DURMIENTE**

.

.

.

La cirugía se inicio, Neji estaba en una camilla al lado de Sakura, la cual estaba recostada de lado para poderles permitir el acceso a su columna, así que cuando Neji volteo pudo ver como estaba unida por una sonda a la peli rosa y su sangre pasaba de él a ella, también al estar ella de lado la podía ver, bueno al menos su rostro, ya que había enfermeras de pie pegadas a la joven proporcionándole a la cirujana el instrumental necesario, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía unido a ella, y es que aun no podía creer que ella estuviera así, si bien es cierto que fue el único quien vio todo lo que paso. Aun sentía la rabia y la furia contra esos tipos que la habían herido, no se pudo controlar y los mato, quizás tendría problemas por eso, pero no le importaba, si por él fuera, no habría restos que recoger de ellos, lo que habían hecho no tenia perdón, habían dañado a un ser que con su simple sonrisa podía iluminar hasta el lugar más obscuro, ella siempre con su mirada tan llena de vida, paz, esperanza, hacia que se sintiera mejor y olvidara el vacio que había en su corazón desde niño y aunque no lo aceptara, solo cuando ella lo miraba se podía sentir vivo, en ese momento se odiaba por nunca haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que ella representaba para él cuando estaba cerca, de toda la luz, paz y tranquilidad que emana, de la calidez que sentía cuando ella estaba, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, había que aceptar las cosas, el tiempo pasaba no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos seguían observando su rostro dormido y es que a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba un se podía ver aquella belleza que poseía y que hacia exótica cuando se veía el contraste de sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sedoso cabello rosado, pensando eso y con la peli rosa dormida como última imagen sus ojos se cerraron, muy probablemente por la sangre que le estaba pasando a la peli rosa sumado al cansancio por el chakra gastado para llegar al hospital.

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

Algunas horas habían pasado desde el inicio de la cirugía, y todos lo novatos seguían ahí, esperando por saber el resultado de esta, en realidad ya no sabían si era de día o de noche, lo mas cercano que tuvieron para saber el tiempo fue cuando un empleado de la casa Hyuga fue a buscar a Hinata y a Neji, pues le habían informado que se encontraban en el hospital, así que Hinata envió una nota a su padre explicando lo ocurrido e informando que no iría a su casa hasta que la cirugía terminara, Neji se restableciere y tuviesen alguna información de su amiga, mientras permanecería ahí, sin mas el empleado se fue con la nota, Hinata se quedo esperando no tener problemas con su padre, y si así ocurría, ya enfrentaría los problemas, ahora esto era importante para todos y estaría con ellos, como ellos, sobretodo Sakura han estado con ella.

Sin embargo el cansancio ya era notorio en todos, las chicas quienes estaban sentadas, se habían quedado dormidas durante la espera, y no solo ellas, sino también algunos de los chicos, tal es el caso de Gai (sabemos que de chico no tiene nada, pero se lo pasaremos por su llama de la juventud), Chouji, Lee y Kiba. Shino, estaba sentado, ya que en él estaba recargada Hinata, mientras dormía, Shikamaru, al igual que Shino, cuidaba de Ino (increíblemente estaba despierto, aunque en realidad con lo preocupados que estaban ni lo notaron), quien aun tenia rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, por otro lado, Tenten al estar sus compañeros de equipo dormidos se encontraba recargada en alguien mas, en este caso había sido Sai, ya que Sasuke, se encontraba de pie, al igual que Kakashi, mientras de Naruto parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, era una suerte que Ino estuviese dormida de lo contrario ya lo habría golpeado por ponerla mas nerviosa, aunque aun así no corrió con tanta suerte.

-dobe, estate quiero, desesperas – dijo Sasuke modulando su voz para no despertar a las chicas (que considerado no lo creen?), estaba de pie, recargado en la pared, son los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su semblante frio como siempre, aunque por dentro tan nervioso como Naruto.

-teme, la vieja ya tardo mucho – comenzó a hablar, al menos se había detenido por un momento – y si algo malo paso, si tuvo problemas con la cirugía… – comenzaba a pensar trágicamente

-baka, ella estará bien - intervino Sai, ya que no quería pensar en que algo malo le pasara a la princesita fea (como también solía decirle de cariño)

-problemático, porque no se callan, las despertaran, déjenlas descansar – dijo Shikamaru, en realidad no quería que llegaran a su mente las ideas fatalistas de Naruto

Nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos acerca de que estaría pasando en esa sala y uno que otro de los despiertos en que sería de su vida sin la peli rosa y un inmenso temor a perderla, sin decirle cuán importante era para él.

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y en realidad esa cirugía ya había durado más de lo que se habían imaginado, tanto que quienes habían dormido despertaron, e incluso Kurenai quien ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido (ya saben, una aldea pequeña, enfermeras chismosas, etc.) y preocupada no solo por la joven doctora, a quien le tenia cariño pues había estado con ella durante su embarazo y primeros meses de vida de su hijo, a quien en verdad apreciaba mucho, y le hubiera gustado estar con los demás en el hospital pero en verdad no podía, así que hizo algo por quienes estaban esperando por la recuperación de la peli rosa, había preparado comida y les llevo, llevaban ya mucho tiempo ahí, y en verdad no estaba segura de si se habían preocupado por llevar algo a su estomago, aunque conociendo a todos como lo hacia, estaba segura que ninguno lo había hecho, así que preparo suficiente comida, sabiendo que ahí estarían Chouji, Kiba y Naruto, sin duda esos tres de verdad comían.

Con sinceridad los ahora todos despiertos jóvenes y senseis (recuerden que Kakashi y Gai también están ahí, bueno Gai de metiche), agradecían tanto a Kurenai, porque hasta que el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales se dieron cuenta del hambre que tenían, por lo que nadie replico y aceptaron agradecidos lo que les llevaron, de hecho Naruto nunca dijo nada acerca de la falta de ramen, de hecho dio gracias por lo que les habían llevado sin protestar, eso les dio la idea de que tan afectado estaba por lo ocurrido, de hecho tanto a él como a Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai, prácticamente se les obligo a comer.

Les recordaron que si ella despertaba y los veía mal, lo único que harían seria preocuparla y ahora ella necesitaba estar bien, así que no les quedaba de otra más que obedecer y por lo menos comer, ya que era sabido por todos que no se moverían de ahí hasta que la peli rosa despertara y se encontrara bien.

Sin embargo la mujer no pudo hacerles compañía por mucho tiempo, puesto que tenia que volver con su hijo, por lo cual pidió la mantuvieran informada de cualquier cambio, se fue no sin antes darle unas palabras de animo y apoyo a su amigo Kakashi y a Shikamaru ya que intuía que debía de haber una razón para pasar mucho tiempo viendo las nubes cerca del hospital o en su azotea. Y pues a Shino le encargo a Hinata, sabía que su alumna no la pasaría bien por el estado de su mejor amiga.

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

Por fin había pasado el foco rojo que indicaba que estaban en cirugía se había apagado, eso solo significaba una cosa, la cirugía había terminado, rápidamente todos se ponen de pie esperando salga la persona que les de la información. Y ahí estaba abriéndose la puerta y dando paso a un visiblemente agotada Tsunade.

-y bien vieja, como esta Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto en cuanto la vio salir

-y Neji?- Tenten había sumado a su amor secreto a sus preocupaciones

-como salió la cirugía? – pregunto Ino

-cállense para que nos pueda decir, problemáticos – Shikamaru trataba de calmarlos y calmarse, en verdad quería saber que había pasado y con esos haciendo bulla no podía

-gracias Shikamaru… - dijo la rubia, agradeciendo la ayuda del castaño ya que en su semblante solo se veía lo agotada que estaba – pues bien… la cirugía fue un éxito – les dijo con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro – la pasarán a piso (es decir una habitación) y la podrán ver, el peligro a pasado, ahora solo falta esperar a que despierte – en su voz se podía notar la felicidad que la embargaba, la cual fue contagiada a todos

-T-Tsunade-sama y Neji?- pregunto Hinata tímida entre feliz por su amiga y preocupada por su primo

-Neji está bien, había gastado mucho chakra por la tele trasportación que hizo para llegar con Sakura y debido a la pérdida de sangre, y aunado a otras cosas, su cuerpo le venció, lo revisaran y luego lo trasladaran a una habitación para que descanse, en cuanto su cuerpo se encuentre mejor despertara y se podrá ir, claro antes le harán una revisión para asegurarse de que su estado es bueno

-gracias Tsunade-sama – contesto ya una Hinata más tranquila

-en cuanto Shizune les notifique podrán pasar a verle, Kakashi acompáñame – termino de decirles a los jóvenes y se encamino a un pasillo.

-hai – contesto el ninja y la siguió

Todos estaban felices, la cirugía había sido un éxito, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara, estaría bien, en el semblante de todos se notaba claramente lo alegres y tranquilos que ahora estaban

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

Nuevamente se encontraban en la oficina de Sakura, Tsunade entro sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio, Kakashi se sentó al frente tomando ahora otra de las fotos que yacían sobre el escritorio, en esta aparecía la peli rosa con un vestido corto de tirantes de color rosa, donde dejaba ver lo mucho que había crecido, recordaba ese día, la foto fue tomada en su último cumpleaños, ella estaba feliz, todos sus amigos estaban con ella, nadie había faltado, y ella festejaba no solo su cumpleaños, sino también que hacía poco se había vuelto jounnin, ese día todos se dieron cuenta que el botón, por fin había florecido, ahora era una mujer, una de las más bellas que existía en la aldea, y no solo físicamente sino también internamente, e incluso más bella por dentro que por fuera, todo ese tiempo se había dando cuenta que ya no era una niña.

Si bien hasta ahora había tratado de mantener en secreto ciertos sentimientos que sentía por ella que eran considerados poco propios, ya que el no la veía, como una hija, ni como una alumna sino como la gran mujer que era. Y sabia que eso le causaría problemas, no a él sino a ella, y eso era algo que le quería evitar, aunque por dentro el muriera de dolor, además sabía que no era el único que quería a al joven, se había dado cuenta de alguien mas, Shikamaru y no solo él, sabia de mas, aunque para muchos era más platónico que para otros, y sabia que sus verdaderos rivales eran el Nara, Sasuke, quien ahora era él quien se interesaba por la joven, tenía dudas sobre Shino y Sai, y ahora se le había sumado Neji Hyuga, a Lee no lo contaba sabía que no tenía esperanzas, bueno de hecho no muchos de ellos, si consideraban que a varios de ellos los veía como amigos, bueno al menos en el caso de Sasuke, Sai y Shino, sobre todo los dos primeros quienes caían en una concepción similar al que pertenece Naruto, familia, pero Shikamaru el si era un candidato para ella, puesto que pasaban tiempo juntos desde hacia tiempo y que era cuestión precisamente de eso, de tiempo para que ella se enamorara de él, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, era feliz por ella, porque antes que nada ella merecía ser feliz, pero ahora había alguien nuevo en la lista de aspirantes por una mirada de la peli rosa, Neji Hyuga, bueno eso lo suponía por lo que había podido ver durante el tiempo que llevaban en el hospital y es que desde que lo conocía era la primera vez que veía en sus ojos sentimientos, ahora la pregunta es cómo lo tomaría Sakura, y que oportunidades tendría el genio con ella…

-Hatake! - hablo un poco más fuerte y es que era la tercera vez que lo llamaba y aun parecía sumido en sus pensamientos – Kakashi, deja de pensar en Sakura, o al menos ponme atención que de ella te hablare y deja tu cara de idiota enamorado, quieres? – ok, después de todo no eran tan secretos sus sentimientos, alguien los conocía y eso le daba miedo, sabía que moriría, mas valía disimular al menos para sobrevivir un día mas – vamos que no te hare nada… por ahora – Kakashi trago duro y mejor se preparo para oír a su jefa

-Ya que el problema más grave ha sido solucionado hay algo que me preocupa, la misión de la cual venia de regreso era importante, ella viajo los últimos meses promoviendo la paz entre las aldeas, y el hecho de haber sido atacada me preocupa, es obvio que quienes la atacaron fueron ninjas en contra de la paz – intentaba pedirle un favor sin tener que revelar todo aun - ahora lo que más me preocupa es que quieran acabar con ella, puesto que su trabajo fue un éxito y ahora es la representante de la paz en el mundo shinobi – le dijo esperando entendiera la situación

-en cuanto esté bien partiré para investí… - no puedo terminar se vio interrumpido

-no Kakashi en esta ocasión no iras a investigar, ni tu ni ninguno de tus alumnos irán, lo harían demasiado personal y pondrían en peligro la misión y también su vida, no, se quedaran, quiero que la cuides, me preocupa pensar que le puedan hacer algo para dañarla – expreso la mujer con preocupación

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama nada le pasara…

La conversación en relación a la joven, su salud, recuperación y su seguridad siguió por un rato más, al menos hasta que se aclararan ciertos puntos y llegaran a algunos acuerdos acerca de lo que harían, a final de cuentas no había porque notificar de todo eso a los demás…

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

Mientras con los novatos, Shizune les había informado que Sakura ya estaba en una habitación y que podrían pasar a verla uno por uno, pero solo podrían estar unos minutos no más de 5, y así lo comenzaron a hacer, uno por uno, los últimos fueron los hombres del equipo 7 contrario a lo que todos pensarían, sin embargo tenían miedo, por eso trataban de retardar su entrada.

Sin embargo hasta el momento todos los que habían salido se habían notado más tranquilos, lo cual los relajaba, les habían dicho que ya no estaba conectada a tantos aparatos, de hecho ya no estaba conectada al respirador artificial, una enfermera les comento que durante la cirugía habían sanado el pulmón dañado y muchas otras de sus lesiones, esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales había tardado tanto la cirugía, pero que todo había salido bien y hasta ahora eran pocas las lesiones que aun persistían, tal era el caso de sus huesos dañados, pero ya nada de gravedad.

El ultimo en entrar antes de la familia del equipo 7, fue Shikamaru quien al entrar se le veía tan nervioso como al Uchiha, Uzumaki y el ANBU, sin embargo al salir su semblante era otro, era visible la tranquilidad por la que pasaba ahora e incluso hubo quien conociéndole bien, afirmaban habían visto una sonrisa y un muy imperceptible sonrojo y es que aprovechando sus pocos minutos con ella, los uso para admirar a la joven mientras dormía ya sin tantas heridas, solo un brazo vendado y tal parecía que su pierna también, pocas heridas cubiertas por vendas o gasas, lo mejor su hermosos rostro descubierto, sin más y antes de que su tiempo para estar con ella finalizaba, se acerco a ella, acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso en su frente, sabía que no lo recordaría y en cierta forma por eso lo hizo, no se atrevía a decirle nada aun, no quería dejar de ser su amigo, y confidente como lo veía ahora, quería seguir así, no soportaría perder lo que tiene con ella, y si era necesario, callaría por siempre si ella es feliz, aun si su corazón sangrara cada vez que la viera con alguien más, pero sabía que por ahora su corazón no tenia dueño y eso le ayudaría por ahora ya que tenía la esperanza que lo viera como algo más que a un amigo, pero por ahora estaría ahí, con ella, porque ahora lo necesitaba así y el a ella, dejando sus sentimientos en ese roce y ese beso, salió, para dejar ingresaran a la familia de la kunoichi.

El siguiente en entrar fue Sai, Naruto aun no se atrevía y Sasuke, pues no quería ser el primero, así que Sai lo hizo, entro con cuidado, y la vio, ahí dormida, tranquila, descansando, era increíble como había cambiado la visión de hace unas horas donde su vida aun pendía de un hilo, y ahora si aun se veían las heridas, pero el poder observarla así era una maravillosa visión, verla dormir, descansar, ese era uno de sus hobbies, admirarla, para él era una las mejores cosas que había visto en su vida, su sonrisa, si bien desde que la conocía le había dicho fea, nunca lo había pensado que en verdad la joven fuera poco agraciada, al contrario, decirle que era hermosa era un insulto desde su punto de vista, y por eso se había dedicado a plasmar todo lo que la peli rosa representaba, si, se la pasaba haciendo retratos de ella, en diferentes situaciones, dormida despierta, enojada, sin embargo esa colección, esa carpeta dedicada a ella era su más preciado tesoro, lo guardaba celosamente, nadie sabía, y en ese momento se lamentaba no llevar con él su lápiz y su cuaderno de dibujo, pero no importaba, porque sabía que ni en papel podría plasmar todo lo que veía frente a él, pero en su memoria lo guardaría, como lo más valioso, porque su miedo a perderla, le enseño cuán importante era ella para él, su tiempo estaba por terminar, así que para despedirse se acerco a ella, tomo su mano, apretándola un poco solo para que supiera que estaba con ella, que entendiera que le hacía falta y cuanto la quería, eso le intentaba transmitir con cada caricia que hacía con su pulgar sobre la mano de la joven, antes de despedirse, con suma delicadeza, tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo hasta sus labios, dando un casto beso en ella, para después acomodarla nuevamente sobre la cama, verla nuevamente y salir para que alguien más pudiera pasar.

El siguiente en entrar fue Naruto, el cual no pudo evitar llorar al verla, aun le dolía verla así, y en parte sus lagrimas aun llevaban un poco de ese dolor impregnadas, pero con cada una que salía, se iba sustituyendo con lagrimas de alegría, y como no estarlo si la peli rosa, había vencido a la muerte y ahí estaba con ellos, aun sentía que le había fallado y eso le lastimaba, quería pedirle perdón por no haber estado con ella, de no haberse puesto en contra de la hokage con tal de ir con ella, o incluso de escaparse para alcanzarla y protegerla, aunque sabia que eso pudiera significarle muchos problemas, no le hubiera importado nada de eso, sin con eso le hubiese evitado todo ese dolor que había sufrido, de un momento a otro se limpio sus lagrimas con su brazo y su mirada cambio a una de ternura, a ella nunca le gustaba que Naruto llorara, siempre le decía que en una persona como él, el llanto estaba mal, además que la hacía pensar que nada saldría bien, porque su sonrisa siempre la reconfortaba y le confirmaba que todo estaría bien, por eso, cambio sus lagrimas por una sonrisa, que sabía que a ella le gustaba, y es que si despertaba, quería que fuera así como lo viera sonriendo, diciéndole que todo está bien, que lo malo había pasado y ahora todo estaría bien, ella estaba con ellos y ellos la cuidarían, como siempre debe de ser, así, se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y un beso en la sien de la joven, ahora tenía que darle paso a Sasuke quien aún faltaba por verla, y sabia que se moría por hacerlo tanto como él, Sai y Shikamaru, aunque ninguno diga nada, así era mejor, antes de salir, volvió su mirada a ella, seguía dormida.

-teme, es tu turno – expreso el rubio cuando volvió a la sala con los demás, aun con su sonrisa, ahora un poco melancólica – la vieja y Kakashi-sensei aun no han vuelto? – pregunto al no verlos y sabiendo que había pasado ya tiempo

-hmp. Dobe – dijo Sasuke al pasar junto a él cuando se dirigía a ver a Sakura

Sasuke se adentro a la habitación, son mucho cuidado como si temiese despertarla, con sigilo se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba, al lado estaba una silla, la acomodo y se sentó en ella, después al igual que Sai tomo su mano con sumo cuidado y volteo a verla, su rostro dejo su clásica frialdad y seriedad, sus facciones se suavizaron, bajo todas sus defensas ante ella, porque el dolor que había pasado todas esas horas lo obligaban a hacerlo, al diablo su orgullo, su otra mano la llevo hasta el rosado cabello que estaba sobre la almohada y comenzó a acariciarlo y peinarlo con su mano, no aguanto más y una lagrima callo en las sabanas de la cama de la joven, Sasuke estaba llorando, porque había estado a punto de perder a otro ser querido y el no había hecho nada por evitarlo, nuevamente se sentía como aquel niño que había perdido a toda su familia, aquel que se entero del sacrificio de su hermano y decidió volver a la aldea, el mismo que lloro como ahora cuando piso nuevamente su casa, y como la ultima vez, se dejo caer, no al suelo frio, no, ahora su rostro callo en el hombro de la peli rosa y a diferencia de esa última vez, que calo al piso vencido por el vacio, no estaban esos brazos que lo cubrieron para calmarlo, y es que en aquella ocasión, Sakura lo abrazo, dejando su rostro de él en el pecho de ella, dejándolo llorara libremente, sacando todo eso que llevaba años cargando, y aferrándose a ese frágil y delgado cuerpo que ahora se encontraba en esa cama dormido, en aquel entonces ella lo calmo con palabras y con caricias en su cabello que le hicieron recordar a su madre cuando era niño y despertaba en medio de la noche por una pesadilla y ella lo reconfortaba de la misma forma, y ahora estaba cayendo nuevamente por el miedo a perderla, pero en esa ocasión ella no estaba para hacerlo sentir mejor, y al igual que Naruto recordó palabras de ella, en esa ocasión le dijo que no llorara, porque por cada lagrima que el derramaba ella sufría, en aquel momento le pareció tonto, pero ahora, no quería que ella lo viera así, siempre que estaba triste ella lo animaba, no quería que cuando abriera los ojos lo viera así y que preocupara por él, ya tenía suficiente con su estado de salud de ella, para añadir dolor a su estado por sus temores, levanta el rostro y con el dorso de su mano limpio su rostro y las lagrimas que salieron de él, nuevamente acaricio su cabello tal y como ella lo hizo con él, y una dulce sonrisa se acerco a darle un beso en su mejilla, al separarse se puso de pie para salir, antes de que alguien entrara y lo encontrara así, y antes de volver a cambiar su semblante al tradicional murmuro algo – pequeña molestia, te quiero – se volvió otra vez el frio Uchiha y salió a encontrarse con sus amigos.

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

Para cuando los integrantes mas jóvenes del equipo Kakashi se encontraron junto con todos los novatos, Kakashi y Tsunade volvieron con ellos

-supongo que ya pasaron con ella – hablaba una ya más tranquila Tsunade – no despertara sino hasta dentro de varias horas, por lo pronto es mejor vayan a sus casas a descansar – todos la miraron de una forma renuente – y vuelven después de hacerlo, tienen tiempo de dormir un rato, cambiarse y comer algo, después pueden volver, supongo que quieren estar con ella cuando despierte – cambio su voz a una un poco más molesta – si no lo hacen, les prohibiré verla, así que será mejor que se vayan y no acepto replicas – dijo mirando al equipo Kakashi – es una orden –termino para hacerles saber que no se podían oponer a lo que decía

-Tsunade-sama, me gustaría verla antes de irnos – dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos para darle a entender que obedecerían las ordenes de la quinta

-puedes pasar, pero solo será por un momento – le dijo al jounnin, con lo cual el asintió y se adentro al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de la joven – Hinata – dijo fuerte llamando la intención de la joven

-s-si Tsunade-sama –

-han terminado de revisar a Neji y lo trasladaran al cuarto de Sakura, estará dormido también por un rato mas, tardara en despertar casi el mismo tiempo que Sakura, así que vete a descansar, te recomiendo que cuando vuelvas le traigas algo de ropa –

-si Tsunade-sama

-bueno pues pueden retirarse, les avisaremos de cualquier cambio, ahora váyanse es una orden – mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la oficina de donde había salido momentos antes

-hai – contestaron, comenzaron a despedirse y solo los integrantes del equipo del peligris, se quedaron para esperarlo, en cuanto saliera se irían como se los habían ordenado, aunque no les hacía gracia, pero esperaban que con eso el tiempo pasara rápido para ver a Sakura abrir sus ojos y estar junto a ella como debe de ser.

.

(o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)° (o^.^o)°

.

En la habitación de la peli rosa se entraba el ninja copia mirándola, se levanto la banda dejando descubierto su sharingan, y dejo que unas lagrimas corrieran libremente, había soportado mucho al igual que todos, y solo por esa ocasión se daría el lujo, se acerco a ella y se inclino quedando sus labios cerca de su oído para poder decirle algo

-Sakura-chan, nos asustaste mucho – en su voz se escuchaba tan dulce y tierna, quien lo escuchara no creería que sharingan Kakashi hablara así, y menos a su ex-alumna – no lo vuelvas a hacer, te necesitamos… te necesito – corrigió, eres mi fuerza y mi luz, y la de los demás, nos prives del privilegio de estar contigo pequeña – dicho esto se separo de su oído

Se levanto un poco para poder ver el rostro de la joven descansando, su mano izquierda subió hasta su rostro, llegando hasta la tela que cubría su rostro, la tomo jalándola hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro (no me pude resistir XD), comenzó a acercarse al rostro de su Sakura, sus labios se dirigían a los de ella, la distancia era poca, estaba por llegar a ellos… se escucho la perilla de la puerta girarse, rápidamente, Kakashi la beso en la comisura de sus labios y rápidamente subió su máscara, mientras se erguía nuevamente, mientras la puerta se abría y daba paso a unos enfermeros con una camilla en ella iba Neji Hyuga, quien al igual que Sakura estaba dormido, los enfermeros se disculparon por interrumpir, Kakashi negó argumentando que ya se iba, y así lo hizo, salió, no sin antes voltear a ver a la joven dormida, y después al joven Hyuga, quien fue dejado en la cama que se encontraba al lado de donde yacía Sakura, después salió en busca de sus compañeros de equipo para ir a cumplir las órdenes de la hokage…

.

.

.

* * *

y, que les parece?, merece alguno de sus maravillosos comentarios?, en verdad espero que si

bueno pues como creo que ya me andaba pasando de sadica decidi darles un break de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, asi que como algunos se han imagino aun hay mas, muajajajajajajajaja, se que me diran que onde demonios quedo en nejisaku, pero tambien les di un break, pa'que agarraran fuerza, jajajaja no ya enserio, pense que seria bueno ver que piensan y sienten los demas, no quiero dejarlos de lado por ahora, eso lo hare mas adelante, ademas queria ver que tal se ven ese kakasaku, narusaku, saisaku, sasusaku y shinosaku y saben cual fue el resultado para mi?, pues que me dieron ganas de hacer historias de estas parejas, sobre todo un saisaku y un shikasaku, que aun no he hecho, pero ahora me gustaria ustedes me digan que les parecio, y bueno les prometo que para el siguiente capi (que la verdad no se cuando lo subire) reanudo el nejisaku y no se, quizas unos minutos mas de felicidad para todos o un ratote de dolor, aun no decido, jejejejeje...

y pues aprovecho como siempre para agradecerles por sus reviews, y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas, muchas gracias a todos los lectores, espero no haberlos desilucionado con este capi

saludos, y nos leemos pronto, ciao!


	5. Melodia de amor

Hola!, pues ya les tengo un nuevo capitulo, es pero les guste

naruto no me pertenece

-bla bla bla- dialogo

"bla bla bla" pensamiento

_bla bla bla_ sueños y/o recuerdos

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mias

* * *

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5**

.

**MELODIA DE AMOR**

.

.

.

Se levanto un poco para poder ver el rostro de la joven descansando, su mano izquierda subió hasta su rostro, llegando hasta la tela que cubría su rostro, la tomo jalándola hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Sakura, sus labios se dirigían a los de ella, la distancia era poca, estaba por llegar a ellos… se escucho la perilla de la puerta girarse, rápidamente, Kakashi la beso en la comisura de sus labios y subió su máscara, mientras se erguía nuevamente, al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abría y daba paso a unos enfermeros con una camilla, en ella iba Neji Hyuga, quien al igual que Sakura estaba dormido, los enfermeros se disculparon por interrumpir, Kakashi negó argumentando que ya se iba, y así lo hizo, salió, no sin antes voltear a ver a la joven dormida, y después al joven Hyuga, quien fue dejado en la cama que se encontraba al lado de donde yacía Sakura, después salió en busca de sus compañeros de equipo para ir a cumplir las órdenes de la hokage…

.

….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….…

.

El olor a desinfectante, comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales, sus ojos estaban cerrado y no recordaba muy bien donde estaba, rápidamente como un golpe los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, lo que vio, como la joven peli rosa era golpeada brutalmente, el traslado hacia el hospital, siendo que su estado era muy malo, el tiempo de espera, el verla en terapia intensiva, la noticia de dio la hokage, la lesión en la columna, podría quedar invalida, la transfusión de sangre, la cirugía… la cirugía!...

Ante esto último, abrió rápidamente sus ojos e intento sentarse en el mismo movimiento, recordaba que estaban en la cirugía cuando sus ojos se cerraron observándola, a pesar de haber sido cegado por la luz que había en el lugar, rápidamente noto que se encontraba ya en una habitación, ya no estaba en el quirófano, podía ver las paredes blancas, a su derecha había una cortina que dividía la habitación, se podía observar la luz que entraba por una ventana, estaba en una cama, preguntas como cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí lo comenzaron a rondar, se observo y noto que en su brazo donde había estado conectado con la peli rosa había una venda cubriendo esa zona, además traía una bata y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que si se ponía de pie no le agradaría, pero el saber donde estaba pudo mas, se levanto y en efecto sintió una corriente de aire por su espalda, la bata estaba descubierta de atrás, con la mirada busco su ropa, la cual no encontró, se dio cuenta que no podía salir de la habitación, así que quería saber si estaba solo o alguien más compartía esa habitación con él.

Aun a pesar de sentir esa corriente de aire, en su espalda, sobre todo en la parte baja (ohh si ya saben dónde, así que imagínense como andaba *¬*) comenzó a caminar, quería saber qué había detrás de esa cortina (mmm… se sentía en concurso sin duda, cuál será su premio?, bueno ustedes ya saben cual es) así que sin más la corrió… y ahí estaba la persona con la que había estado desde que cerró sus ojos durante la cirugía… por kami! Que todo había sido tan maravilloso…

.

….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….…

.

…_se encontraba en el bosque, no sabía que hacia ahí, tan solo estaba de pie en medio de un claro, se podía oír el cantar de las aves que había ahí, tan solo él y la naturaleza, o al menos así le parecía, hasta que un nuevo sonido se sumo al de la naturaleza, le pareció una melodía aquel sonido, era tan fresco, tan vivo, atrayente, era un risa, una muy dulce risa, que lo llamaba, lo incitaba a buscarlo, se le hacía tan necesario saber de dónde provenía_

_No pudo soportar más la duda, intento activar su byakugan, pero no pudo no funciono, trato varias veces y no lo lograba, no entendía el porqué, sin embargo, fue más fuerte su deseo de descubrir al ser que producía tan hechizante sonido._

_Se encamino por el bosque, brincando de rama en rama, como buen shinobi que es, iba con todos sus sentidos alertas, sobre todo su oído para encontrar a aquel maravilloso ser, siguió de árbol en árbol hacia donde la risa lo guiaba, pronto se dio cuenta que los arboles terminarían unos metros adelante, así que tuvo que volver a tierra, con paso cuidadoso se acerco al final a lo que parecía el final del bosque, cubriéndose con el tronco de un árbol se asomo en búsqueda del ser…_

_Lo que vio lo dejo anonadado…_

_Había un hermoso lago, el cielo se reflejaba en sus cristalinas aguas…_

_Y un ser bailando sobre el lago, vestía un vaporoso vestido blanco de tirantes, unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y un sombreo blanco que cubría su cabello y rostro..._

_Con cada movimiento de sus pies, levantaba agua, la cual brillaba por la luz del sol reflejando los colores del arcoíris al volver a caer…_

_Una brisa se llevo el sombrero hacia la orilla donde él estaba, había salido del árbol y avanzado sin darse cuenta…_

_Y aquel blanco sombrero que cubría su cabello, el cual ahora estaba cayendo por su espalda, dándole un toque de sensualidad descubrió a la mujer que lo había maravillado…_

_Aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rosa…_

_¡¿rosa?..._

_La mujer se giro en busca de su objeto perdido…_

_Era ella…_

_Era Sakura Haruno…_

_Quien lo miro con sorpresa marcada en esas peculiares joyas verdes, sus rosados labios y en todo su hermoso rostro…_

_Sin embargo rápidamente cambio por una sonrisa en sus labios y alegría marcada en cada uno de sus rasgos…_

_Volvió a reír, impregnando el ambiente de esa melodía…_

_Le extendía lo brazos para que la acompañara…_

_Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin que su mente lo ordenara, solo se dejo…_

_Llego hasta el lago, se adentro hasta donde ella estaba esperándolo con los brazos extendidos acompañados de esa melodía que le había encantado…_

_El la tomo de los brazos, ella siguió riendo, y comenzó a moverse, comenzaron a dar vueltas tomados de la mano…_

_Hasta que de un jalón la apego a su pecho, dando unas vueltas mas con ella entre sus brazos…_

_Al detenerse, podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido, muy probablemente ella lo oiría, pero no le importaba…_

_Se sentía tan bien teniéndola en sus brazos, que cerró sus ojos…_

_No quería soltarla nunca…_

_Quería seguir respirando ese olor a cerezos…_

_Seguir teniendo ese frágil y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos…_

_Seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos, sus labios rosados, su rostro, todo de ella…_

_Lo comenzaba a enloquecer…_

_Quería verla…_

_Abrió sus ojos con cuidado para verla…_

_Se sorprendió de lo que vio…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_No me maten! si ya se que fue corto, y que lo deje inconcluso, pero queria saber que pensaban de la narracion de neji-kun, ya casi esta listo el final de esta (o les gustara o me quierran matar) asi que espero en poco tiempo lo suba_

_espero mis pocas lineas y palabras de este capitulo merezca uno de sus increibles comentarios, y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado alguno, quienes la han agregan a sus favoritos, alertas y por supuesto a los lectores anonimos, muchas gracias a todos!_

_nos leemos pronto, saludos, bye!_


	6. De sueños y deseos

hola, pues les dejo la compensacion por el super corto capitulo que publique hace unos dias, ahora si, nos leemos el proximo fin de semana

naruto no me pertenece (que desgracia)

-bla bla bla- dialogos

"bla bla bla" pensamientos

bla bla bla recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) irrupciones mais

* * *

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 6**

.

**DE SUEÑOS Y DESEOS**

.

.

.

_Quería seguir respirando ese olor a cerezos…_

_Seguir teniendo ese frágil y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos…_

_Seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos, sus labios rosados, su rostro, todo de ella…_

_Lo comenzaba a enloquecer…_

_Quería verla…_

_Abrió sus ojos con cuidado para verla…_

_Se sorprendió de lo que vio…_

_Ahora estaban en medio de un claro…_

_Rodeados de arboles de cerezo en flor…_

_Una suave brisa hacia danzar las flores en el ambiente, volviéndolos en algo especial e inolvidable…_

_La observo…_

_Se veía tan bella…_

_Estaba sonrojada…_

_En sus ojos había un brillo especial_

_No pudo evitarlo y miro sus labios_

_Se veían húmedos y apetecibles_

_No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a inclinarse…_

_Poco a poco, se iba acercado a sus labios…_

_La vio sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados esperado por el…_

_Eso fue lo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos…_

_Hasta llegar a unos suaves y dulces labios_

_Por kami! Eran tan suaves y dulces…_

_Era lo mejor que había probado en su vida…_

_Por falta de aire se separaron_

_La apego mas a él, recostando ella su rostro en el pecho de Neji, mientras él la abrazaba ya caricia su cabello, mientras besaba su cabeza…_

_Nuevamente observo su alrededor…_

_Seguían en el claro, pero ahora era de noche…_

_La luz de la luna los iluminaba…_

_Una suave briza hacia bailar flores y pétalos de cerezo alrededor de ellos…_

_Esparciéndolos en el piso creando una alfombra…_

_El dulce aroma a cerezo inundaba el ambiente…_

_Sintió que ella se separaba de el, la dejo hacerlo…_

_Quería verla, mirarla, observarla, deleitarse con esa maravillosa visión…_

_Bajo su mirada, encontrándose con unas rosadas mejillas…_

_Unos ojos cerrados y una dulce y tímida sonrisa en sus labios…_

_Era tan dulce, tierna e indefensa…_

_Kami!, la quería proteger, tan delgada, frágil, única…_

_Ni en mil encarnaciones encontraría a otra mujer como ella…_

_Lo había decidido…_

_No la dejaría ir…_

_Se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla…_

_Incluso con su vida de ser necesario…_

_Quería ver esos ojos resplandecer y esa maravillosa sonrisa por siempre…_

_Añoraba con el corazón que solo fueran para el…_

_De pronto el escenario cambio nuevamente frente a sus ojos…_

_Ahora ella no estaba entre sus brazos estaba a unos metros de el…_

_Ahí estaba otra vez…_

_Esos tipos golpeándola brutalmente…_

_Escuchaba lamentos de dolor salir de su boca…_

_Sus ojos que antes brillaban, ahora derramaban lágrimas…_

_De sus labios ya no salían sonrisas, solo gotas de sangre…_

_Sus brazos que antes lo recibieron felices, ahora trataban inútilmente de protegerse…_

_No era posible, no podía soportarlo!..._

_Porque diablos no se podía mover!..._

_Porque no la podía ayudar!..._

_Proteger como quería, porque?..._

_La desesperación lo comenzó a inundar, y la imagen de la peli rosa siendo brutalmente golpeada cada vez se alejaba más de él, pero en cambio, sus lamentos cada vez los oiga más cerca…_

_Por fin su cuerpo respondió…_

_Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, incluso comenzó a usar chakra, pero ni aun así la alcanzaba…_

_No, no podía ser posible, porque no avanzaba, porque?..._

_Cada vez estaban más lejos de él…_

_-NOOO!... SAKURA!...-grito al perderla en la lejanía…_

_-NEJI! – escucho la voz de Sakura a lo lejos…_

_Su desesperación iba en aumento, corrió guiado por su corazón…_

_Por fin lo había logrado_

_Llego hasta ella…_

_Y como antes, los alejo de ella, para protegerla…_

_Sin embargo ella estaba ahora en el suelo nuevamente…_

_Se acerco a ella y como la otra vez la tomo entre sus brazos de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo,_

_-Sakura, perdóname por no haber hecho nada por ayudarte…_

_Pronunciaba cada palabra con dolor…_

_-no ha sido tu culpa Neji-kun, al contrario gracias a ti no me mataron…_

_Dijo una semiconsciente peli rosa, con una sonrisa a pesar de sus heridas…_

_-Sakura te prometo que yo te protegeré, no permitiré que nada te pase, siempre estaré contigo…_

_La beso, para después apegarla a su pecho, mientras era arrullada por el acompasado latir del corazón de Neji y cobijada por tiernas caricias y besos por parte del castaño…_

.

….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….… / ….…

.

-Hyuga-san?... – pregunto una pelinegra al ver al joven despierto - Neji-san? – volvió a hablarle dándose cuenta que estaba perdido observando a Sakura

-Neji! – grito una rubia llamando la atención del castaño

-eh?... – al reaccionar, es mas se dio cuenta que estaba de pie al lado de la cama de Sakura, sus puños los sintió tensos, había estado apretándolos, era obvio, estaba confuso, no entendía bien que pasaba - p-perdón – dijo un poco más calmado y volviendo a su frialdad de siempre - Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san – las saludo inclinándose, olvidándose de su situación y haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado

-que bueno que Sakura está dormida, o de lo contrario se abría desmayado, aunque estoy segura que le hubiera encantado la vista - dijo la mujer sonriendo con sorna y también con algo de picardía mezclado con algo de perversión

-Tsunade-sama! – la reprendió Shizune

Mientras tanto teníamos aun sonrojado y apenado genio Hyuga, el cual ya no sabia donde esconderse, además de estar sosteniendo la parte de atrás de la bata que traía para que no se viera su… ejem… orgullo al aire libre, así que mejor trato de apegarse a la pared para cubrirse de las miradas de la hokage

-Shizune, ve a ver si ya llego alguien de la casa Hyuga con la ropa de Neji – le ordeno a Shizune para que saliera de la habitación

-hai Tsunade-sama – dijo le pelinegra saliendo de la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta, el semblante de la rubia cambio a uno totalmente serie

-muchas gracias Neji –dijo acercándose a la joven durmiente - te agradezco el que le hayas salvado la vida a mi niña no tengo forma de agradecerte y pagarte por ello – se encontraba junto a la cama de ella, al otro lado del genio Hyuga, su mirada se volvió tierna con cada palabra y comenzó a acariciar su brazo, mejillas y cabello, acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja - has salvado lo más importante de mi vida – dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia Neji – estoy en deuda contigo – ok eso si había descolocado a Neji, la quinta hokage, la sannin, la nieta del primer hokage y la ultima Senju se reverencio ante él y está en deuda con él, eso sí que era extraño, pero ¿porque?, solo por ser su alumna, no, no podía ser, tenía que haber algo mas, se disponía a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por Shizune quien volvía a la habitación

-Tsunade-sama, llego un sirviente de la casa Hyuga con la ropa – mientras caminaba hacia Neji para entregársela – te traeré algo de comer Neji-san – después de eso se retiro

Nuevamente estaban solos, y el castaño tenía muchas dudas pero no se atrevía a preguntar, miro a la godaime y luego a Sakura, y nuevamente se perdió en la visión de mujer, la rubia lo noto, pero no dijo nada con respecto a lo que veía, aunque ahora sabía que Sakura tendría una difícil decisión pero la apoyaría, sea cual sea

-Shizune no tardara en regresar con comida, será mejor que aproveches para cambiarte de ropa, comer y descansar un rato mas, Sakura no tardara en despertar y los demás volverán antes para poder estar aquí con ella cuando lo haga, así que aprovéchalo – hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir, no sin antes informarle una última cosa – la cirugía fue un éxito, creo que le diste más que sangre… - expreso saliendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Neji de averiguar a qué se refería dejándolo en silencio viendo escuchando la acompasada respiración de la peli rosa al dormir.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, dejando ver a Shizune con una bandeja de comida que dejo en una mesa junto a la cama donde Neji había estado y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo su intención fue interrumpida

-perdone Shizune-san – dijo llamando la atención, la mujer se giro y lo vio dándole a entender que continuara – puedo preguntarle algo? – la mujer curiosa, sabiendo que él no tenía ese tipo de costumbres solo asintió – hubo algún contratiempo durante la operación? – la mujer simplemente se quedo callada pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta, el tiempo para Neji se volvió insufriblemente largo, a pesar de haber sido poco, para él fue una eternidad, Shizune se atrevió a responder su pregunta

-poco después de que perdieras el conocimientos… - tomo aire para continuar - Sakura entro en paro… - dijo suspirando ahora - …por un momento pensamos que la perderíamos, pero justo en ese momento tus signos también comenzaron a alterarse, no sabíamos que hacer, los dos se veían mal… - se detuvo un momento recordando lo que había ocurrido – de pronto en medio de tu inconsciencia tu cuerpo reaccionaba a algo que pasaba dentro de ti y comenzaste a nombrar a Sakura… - Neji estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, sin embargo el relato aun no terminaba – lo más curioso es que cuando logramos estabilizar de nuevo Sakura también menciono tu nombre, después de eso, ambos recobraron signos vitales estables… - termino la asistente de la hokage mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a un Neji en shock

Cuando salió de ese estado, tomo su ropa y se fue a cambiar, antes de que alguien entrara y lo viera de esa forma, regreso y tomo la charola con comida, comenzó a comer observando a Sakura, no podía creer lo que Shizune le había contado, entonces quizás la hokage se refería a eso cuando con lo que le menciono hacia un rato, pero porque menciono el nombre de la peli rosa, y porque ella lo nombro a él, no entendía… a menos que… no era imposible…que no hubiera sido un simple sueño… que ella también… lo soñó?...

.

.

.

* * *

merece de sus maravillosos comentarios? espero que si

muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y leido, se los agradesco en verdad

voy a estar publicando nuevos capitulos los fines de semana principalmente, en viernes para que durante el fin lo puedan leer y asi no tengan tantos problemas por cuando lo hare

cuidense mucho y nos estamoe leyendo, saludos, ciao!


	7. Esmeraldas sin brillo

Hola, pues aqui estoy ya con un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

como siempre y de forma innecesaria aclaro, naruto no me pertence

-bla bla bla- dialogo

"bla bla bla" pensamientos

(bla bla bla) molestas intervenciones mias

* * *

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 7**

.

**ESMERALDAS SIN BRILLO**

.

.

.

Cuando salió de ese estado, tomo su ropa y se fue a cambiar, antes de que alguien entrara y lo viera de esa forma, regreso y tomo la charola con comida, comenzó a comer observando a Sakura, no podía creer lo que Shizune le había contado, entonces quizás la hokage se refería a eso cuando con lo que le menciono hacia un rato, pero porque menciono el nombre de la peli rosa, y porque ella lo nombro a él, no entendía… a menos que… no era imposible…que no hubiera sido un simple sueño… que ella también… lo soñó?...

.

.

.

Hacia ya un rato que había terminado de comer, una enfermera ya había ido a recoger la bandeja, aprovechando, preguntó si ya se podía marchar, aunque por dentro no lo quería hacer, para su suerte, la enfermera le dijo que no, que aun no podía, que tendría que permanecer un rato mas en la habitación, había perdido algo mas sangre de la habitual en la trasfusión, y que era necesario se recuperara un poco mas antes de poder partir, mientras tendría que estar en la misma habitación que la doctora Haruno, eso a Neji, mas que molestarlo, le alegro, sabia que aun tendría tiempo para ver a su peli rosa, porque si ahora lo sabia, Sakura era suya, era su peli rosa, y estaría con ella, en contra de quien fuera, por suerte también la enferma le informo que aun tardaría un rato mas en despertar Sakura, así como el horario de visitas, por lo que estaría solo con ella por un rato mas, así que sin mas se dispuso a acomodarse en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de la joven para cumplir con lo prometido en ese loco sueño, ahora era su deseo y lo cumpliría, por eso estaría ahí, velando su sueño, cuidándola y protegiéndola como se lo prometió

-Sakura, no sabes le dicha que hay en mi corazón, al saber que pude hacer algo aunque sea mínimo por ti, el saber que tu cirugía fue un éxito y que podrás volver a ser la misma luz en la vida de todos, pero aun mas en mi vida, que has sido desde que te conocí – una sonrisa irónica inundo sus labios – sí, porque mi corazón ha doblegado a mi orgullo, ante ti, ante lo que tal parece siempre ha estado ahí y nuca había querido ver, perdóname, perdóname en verdad, por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de todo lo que vales para mi – ahora la melancolía pesaban sobre sus palabras – perdóname, perdóname, porque hasta cuando sentí que te perdía pude darme cuenta de todo lo que representas en mi vida – nuevamente la ironía se hacia presente - se que suena tonto, que ahora diga todo esto y más si pocas veces hemos hablado de cosas que no sea trabajo, pero… se que siempre has estado ahí, ahora soy consciente de ello y sé que no te quiero perder – se había acercado, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su mejilla – desde ahora y para siempre quiero estar junto a ti cuidándote y protegiéndote, rogando que algún día una de tus miradas y sonrisas sea para mi, que tu corazón lata con la misma intensidad con la que el mío late por ti, mientras eso pase, velare por ti y por tus sueños, por tus metas, por tu bienestar, quiero dejar de ser un compañero, para ser un amigo, no, quiero ser más que un amigo para ti, quiero ser tu apoyo, quiero ser confidente, quiero ser alguien en tu vida, por favor déjame entrar en tu corazón como tú has entrado al mío, prometo no desilusionarte…

Neji estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella, sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban ya prácticamente a milímetros de los de ella, se acerco un poco mas y lo probo, confirmo el dulce de sus labios, así como su suavidad, después de unos segundo de haber podido hacer lo que otros no habían podido (recordaran, que recibió varios besos, claro todos de forma distinta, e incluso Kakashi lo intento, pero no pudo) se separo de ella, deseando que no fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera y esperando ella le corresponda, al verla pudo ver su semblante aun más tranquilo, incluso podría asegurar que había una diminuta sonrisa escondida de tras de ese apacible descanso, acomodo su cabello, con sumo cuidado acaricio sus mejillas, y al igual que otros tomo su mano y besándola también, después la acamo nuevamente en donde estaba, se aseguro de que estuviera bien cubierta, después se puso de pie, estaba seguro que sus amigos se acercaban, sus chakras se sentían cerca y si bien su orgullo se había doblegado solo era antes su cerezo, los demás no lo debían de saber… aun… así que sin más mejor se fue a recargar en la pared, cruzándose de brazos, justo al lado de la venta, donde pudo ver que pronto el sol se ocultaría tras las el horizonte, así que el horario de visitas daría inicio, mas valía estar preparado para ese momento.

.

.

°(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)°

.

.

Neji no se había equivoca, justo después de haberse acomodado junto a la ventana, la puerta se abrió dando paso al equipo de la peli rosa, ahí estaban todos, incluso Yamato, quien acababa de regresar de misión cuando el rumor de lo ocurrido llego hasta sus oídos, buscando a si, a sus compañeros de equipo.

Se les notaba impacientes por verla despertar, el verlo ahí, no les sorprendió, supuso les habrían informado que estaba ahí, ahí que no importaba tanto

-Neji! – el rubio se acerco hasta quedar frente a el

-Hyuga- menciono el heredero del sharingan

-Neji-san- el pintor se posiciono junto al otro lado de Sasuke quedando Naruto en medio

-Neji-san – dijo el manejador del elemento madera, quien se acerco a la cama de la joven para ver como estaba, puesto que él no había podido verla como los demás, cabe decir que le dolió ver a la niña del equipo Kakashi en ese estado, si bien, el también la había protegido en las misiones y desde hacia tiempo convivía mucho con ella, la quería tanto, con si fuera de su familia, muy distinto a los sentimientos de los demás integrantes del equipo hacia la joven

-Naruto, Uchiha, Sai, Yamato –san, Kakashi-san – menciono a modo de saludo

-Neji… - menciono el peligris, el cual se posiciono en los pies de la cama de la peli rosa - gracias – dijo mirándolo

-…- ok eso si que era raro, que le dieran las gracias, gracias de qué?

-gracias por donarle sangre a Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo las ideas de joven

-gracias por salvar a le feíta – Sai continuo con lo que Kakashi y Naruto habían iniciado

-por traerla – fue lo único que su orgullo le permitió decir

-y gracias por lo de la cirugía… - ok esto si lo descoloco un poco, entonces ya lo sabía y si él lo sabía, también los otros cuatro, también, aunque Yamato aun se veía un tanto impactado, quizás por ver a la joven aun mal y eso que no le había tocado lo peor como a los demás

Sin embargo su amena conversación se vio interrumpida por la puesta que se abría, eran sus demás compañeros, amigos, sensei y su prima.

Ante la intromisión el equipo Kakashi se disperso por la sala, Naruto, se posiciono en la silla junto a la peli rosa, detrás de el Yamato y Sai se colocaron, junto al genio Hyuga se colocaron Sasuke, quien se recargo en la pared, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras Kakashi se coloco en la ventana sacando su fiel icha icha, comenzando a "leerlo" (la verdad es que solo lo saco para que el metiche de Gai no lo molestara, aunque nunca se pudo concentrar para leer, ya que su vista se desviaba hacia la joven)

Al entrar todos los demás novatos, Hinata se había acercado a ver como se encontraba, de igual forma sus compañeros de equipo lo hicieron, Tenten estaba aun más preocupada que Hinata por la salud del castaño, el cual les aseguro se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, en realidad hubiera deseado que nadie más abriera la boca, es mas no estaba tan feliz de verlos ahora ahí, prefería mas cuando estaba solo con Sakura, sin todos ellos armando tanta bulla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente llamando la atención de la bola de escandalosos, los cuales al ver quien había entado prefirieron callar

-se puede saber porque hacen tanto escándalo?- menciono una rubia, detrás de ella había una morena, la rubia, se veía molesta, muy probablemente por la escena que se había encontrado, todos hablando, mientras su niña estaba dormida – más les vale que se callen o tendrán que salir todos

-no Tsunade-sama, queremos estar cuando despierta la frentona

-si Tsunade-sama permítanos ver arden la llama de la juventud de Sakura-san

-vieja! – dijo Naruto el cual reacciono atemorizado ante la mirada asesina que le envió la hokage, a lo que mejor se escondió detrás de Shino que era el más cercano a él, reconsiderando las palabras dichas y escogiéndolas mejor – T-Tsunade-sama déjenos quedarnos con Sakura-chan – rogo con mirada tierna el rubio

-mmmm… dijo con pose de meditarlo

… a partir de ese momento, se inicio una debacle entre si salían o permanecían en la habitación, algunos solo miraban cual sería el final de la conversación y otros simplemente buscaban alguna forma de ignorar tanto bullicio, Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, mientras y que Kakashi prefirió meterse en su educativo libro, bueno digamos que eso hacían los que ignoraban ese show que se había armando

Y uno de esos últimos casos era Neji, el cual miraba por la ventana intentando ignorar lo que ocurría en la habitación, sin embargo un latido poco usual en su corazón le hizo girar su cabeza hacia donde la peli rosa se encontraba durmiendo

Justo frente a sus ojos paso, lo que todos esperaban y que solo estaba observando, deleitándose con ese momento que solo seria para el…

Sakura comenzaba a moverse, el ritmo de su respiración había cambiado, tal parecía que solo Neji lo había notado, así que no dijo nada y solo observo cómo sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a abrirse, parpadearon un par de veces intentando adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, una vez pudo ver, sus miradas e cruzaron, siendo ese momento uno donde no existía nada más que esas esmeradas que observaban tan fijamente a unas perlas, y de forma inversa, ella le sonrió, de una forma tan dulce, tierna y a la vez tan cómplice, era algo que solo ellos entendían, a lo cual él correspondió, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, solo para ella, eso hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

.

.

°(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)°

.

.

Comenzaba a oír voces, cada vez más cercanas, hasta que las reconoció, y no solo eso, sino también el chakra de todos sus amigos, sus amigos, los había extrañado tanto durante esos meses que se había ausentado de la aldea, pero donde estaba…

De un momento a otro, todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, su misión, venia de regreso con los ANBU, habían sido atacados y todos sus compañeros habían muerto, cuando intentaban contener la emboscada, solo había podido mandar un mensaje a la hokage pidiendo ayuda, otra vez no había podido hacer nada para ayudar, recordaba que todos los que la acompañaban habían muerto y ella estaba siendo golpeada por los pocos atacantes que quedaban, estaba en el piso, cuando sintió el chakra de cuatro personas que se acercaban hasta donde estaba, sabía que eran la ayuda que habían enviado, al menos ahora podría estar bien, el mensaje que tenia para la hokage llegaría, ellos lo llevarían, llevarían el rollo que ella traía con la información de la misión, después de eso solo recordaba haber recibido un golpe y mucho dolor, nada más.

De ahí sus recuerdos brincaban hasta donde ella despertaba a la orilla de un lago, ya no sentía dolor, solo paz, tranquilidad, así que supuso que todo estaba bien, miro a su alrededor, era un día soleado, en el lago se reflejaba el azul del cielo, no pudo aguantar mas, se puso de pie, y ahí fue cuando lo noto, el sol no le daba de lleno en la cara y traía lo que parecía un muy bello vestido blanco, se pregunto de donde había salido, mas no le dio mucha importancia, quería sentir el agua, el sol, la brisa, la libertad, esa sensación que tenia de paz, la quería disfrutar, y sin más se adentro al lago, usando un poco de chakra se comenzó a caminar sobre del agua, la sensación era tan placentera, se sentía tan bien, que sin más comenzó a bailar sobre del agua, porque lo hacía no lo entendía, solo sabía que era algo que sentía tenía que hacer, y no solo eso, como resultado de esa acción su sonrisa comenzó a acompañar sus pasos, para después convertirse en una melodiosa risa, así se puso a bailar al ritmo que le marcaba la naturaleza que la rodeaba, hasta que el viento se llevo el sombrero que la cubría, giro buscándolo y ahí lo vio, ahí estaba el… de pie viéndola, eso la sorprendió, pero de inmediato le alegro, sobre todo a su corazón, no lo entendía , pero le agradaba compartir ese momento con él, quería hacerlo su corazón le decía que así debía de ser y eso la hacía feliz, así que le extendió las manos, Neji se acerco y las tomo, Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas junto con él, de pronto se vio atrapada por lo fuertes brazos de Neji, y se sintió tan bien, por kami! Era tan maravilloso poder sentirse en esos brazos, sentía que se perdía en ese enorme cuerpo se sentía tan pequeña y frágil al lado suyo, pero tan bien, se sentía querida, como si nada la pudiera dañar…

Después el ambiente había cambiado a uno totalmente mágico, estaban en medio de un claro, flores de cerezo bailaban en su alrededor, lo había visto a los ojos, esas dos lunas en las que se perdió, lo sintió cada vez más cerca, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, añorando esos labios gruesos y carnosos, los quería probar, quería ser la pionera de aquellos labios y también en el corazón de ese hombre, al separarse, se hayo pegada al pecho de él, sintiendo caricias en su cabello al igual que besos en su cabeza…

Al separarse nuevamente había cambiado el escenario, ahora era de noche, él la observaba, después de ese beso se sentía bien, tan feliz como nunca antes en la vida se había sentido, a su alrededor bailaban las flores el ambiente estaba lleno de cerezos tan mágico…

Sin embargo duro poco, hubo un momento donde nuevamente sintió dolor, angustia, sintió que su vida terminaba, y sabia ni entendía porque la habían separado de él, no sabía qué hacer no entendía bien que pasaba, a lo lejos escucho la voz de Neji que la llamaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle…

.

.

.

Siguió divagando en sus recuerdos en sus recuerdos hasta aquella promesa que Neji le había hecho y ante todo lo que Neji hacia por ella…

"_Neji…"_al pensar en él, sintió que su corazón latió mas fuerte, sentía la necesidad de verlo, sabía que estaba ahí, quería verlo, así que sin más, hizo el esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos…

Y ahí estaba el frente a ella, solo ellos dos sin más, no había nadie más, solo Neji y ella, sonrió recordando su promesa, sonaba raro, pero sabía que no había sido un sueño, y lo confirmo cuando el contesto a su sonrisa con una, kami! Tenía un hermoso ángel de ojos perla frente a ella mirándola, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse ante la visión de aquel hombre tan apuesto sonriendo solo para ella…

.

.

°(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)°

.

.

Sin embargo como no todo es para siempre, fueron regresados al mundo por un grito proveniente de Naruto, atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Sakura giro solo sus ojos para buscar a su escandaloso amigo, su mirada viajo por todo el cuarto y se encontró con toda su generación, todos estaban ahí, no faltaba nadie.

Estaba recorriendo los rostros de todos sus amigos, kami!, los había extrañado tanto todos esos meses que había estado fuera, siendo justamente esos pensamientos lo cuales la hicieron pensar el porqué estaba ahí, no es que se quejara, bueno no mucho, todos sus amigos estaban ahí toda la gente a la que quería estaban con ella, pero su pregunta era porque se encontraba en ese lugar, sin embargo ya tendría tiempo para planteamientos después.

.

Hasta ese momento solo Neji había notado el despertar de la peli rosa, la cual comenzó a entretenerse con el espectáculo que su sensei y sus amigos daban.

.

.

°(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° / °(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)° /°(^.^)°

.

.

Lo que veía era tan divertido para ella, puesto que los había extrañado tanto, que no se dio cuenta de cuando soltó una risita, la cual llego a oídos de todos los presentes, los cuales en el acto pararon, guardando silencio y buscando el lugar de donde provenía, hasta que la volvieron a oír, ahora la había dado gracia como nadie cambio de posición justo como estaban buscaban solo girando sus ojos y cabeza buscando al originario del sonido, así que eso le causo una gran gracia el verlos así, al volver a reír, todos ubicaron de donde provenía el sonido, sorprendidos giraron en dirección de aquella risa que tanto habían extrañado

Giraron rápidamente cambiando de posición, ahora todos la veían, veían sus ojos abiertos y su sonrisa, como la habían extrañado, que preocupados los había tenido…

.

.

Sonrisas, y algunas lágrimas contenidas, surcaron los rostros de los presentes, ante las esmeraldas que los observaban

-Sakura! /Sakura-chan! / Frentona! / Princesita fea! – fueron algunos de los gritos que se escucharon para después abalanzarse sobre el frágil cuerpo que estaba en cama

Casi todos se habían acercado a la cama, incluso Sasuke y Kakashi habían dejado sus posiciones para acercarse a verla, hasta que un grito se escucho

-déjenla respirar, se quitan todos ahora mismo esto parece circo y no un hospital!- gritó la quinta

-perdón Tsunade-sama, es que estamos felices por el despertar de Sakura-chan – menciono Tenten que estaba feliz de ver a su amiga despierta

-será mejor que salgan, para que pueda revisar a Sakura – les dijo para sacarlos de la habitación y así estar solo ella con su niña, quería aprovechar que ya estaba despierta y fuera de peligro, no volvería a hacer lo mismo que en el pasado de perderla, no de nuevo

-pero hokage-sama, queremos estar con Sakura mas tiempo – ahora quien hablo un Chouji, el cual tenía una bolsa de panquecitos que estaba abriendo para empezar a comer

Inmediatamente se escucharon frases de apoyo, para lo dicho por su amigo, para permanecer más tiempo con la joven

-imposible, además la hora de visitas está por terminar, así que se tienen que ir, además Sakura aun debe de descansar, ahora todos fuera de aquí…- expreso la rubia, sin embargo nadie se quería mover, imploraban con la mirada los dejaran estar más tiempo con su amiga

-chicos – dijo llamando la atención de todos – gracias por venir a verme, se los agradezco, pero ahora tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama de algo importante acerca de mi misión – al decir eso se pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de varios de los presentes - saben se me ocurre que cuando salga de aquí podemos hacer un día de campo para reunirnos, hace tiempo que no los veo y me gustaría saber que han hecho en mi ausencia – les dijo con una sonrisa, pero había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, no era como las que siempre les daba, había algo escondido detrás de ella, pero la gran mayoría estaban tan contentos por su despertar, que pocos notaron la diferencia en esa sonrisa, así como que sus hermosas esmeraldas no brillaban como siempre.

.

A regañadientes todos se fueron despidiendo de ella, uno a uno fueron pasando a despedirse, hasta que, incluso Neji quien la miro detenidamente a los ojos e hizo una reverencia, junto con una imperceptible sonrisa para todos, pero que la peli rosa noto, así como Neji noto que sus esmeraldas no brillaban como cuando abrió sus ojos, el sabia que la razón que dio para que todos salieran era mentira, había algo detrás, pero por ahora no lo podría saber, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, con eso en mente y antes de cruzar la puerta, volvió su rostro hasta la peli rosa…

.

.

.

* * *

y? que tal me quedo? porque saben, no me senti muy conforme con este capitulo, pero ustedes seran los jueces

muchas gracias a sus reviews, a agregar esta historia a sus favoritas y por sus lecturas, muchas gracias

queria subir este capitulo hace unas 36 horas, sin embargo se me estan complicando las cosas, y por cierto para mis lectores de "Razón de vida", asi como de esta historia, la mento decirles que no aseguro subir nuevo capitulo la proxima semana, sin lo hago asi, temo decirles que no podre hacerlo muy probablemente hasta dentro de tres semanas y les contare, aunque se que es innecesaria la razon, pues es simple en dos semanas cumple y este en particular lo quiero festejar porque porfin termine la carrera (diganme si un año mas de vida y terminar con tantos años de estudio y examenes no valen festejarlos?) asi que ando algo ocupadona (mas de lo que quisiera) con preparativos (ya saben para los que viven en la ciudad de México, sobre todo al sur de esta), asi eso es lo que me quita el tiempo que normalmente dedicaba a escribir y crear nuevos fics que espero publicar pronto y mas aun que les guste, asi que es mi justificacion por adelantado por si mi tiempo no me permite hacer las publicaciones que deseo, y para no hacer esto mas largo, me despido.

cuidense, nos leemos pronto! (ruego a kami sea pronto!)


	8. Cerezo caído

Hola, pues he aqui el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

Cabe aclarar aun cuando es innecesario, pero por si acaso, Naruto no me pertenece

-bla bla bla -dialogos

"bla bla bla" pensamientos

bla bla bla sueños/recuerdos

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mias

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 8**

.

**CEREZO CAIDO**

.

.

.

A regañadientes todos se fueron despidiendo de ella, uno a uno fueron pasando a despedirse, hasta que, incluso Neji quien la miro detenidamente a los ojos e hizo una reverencia, junto con una imperceptible sonrisa para todos, pero que la peli rosa noto, así como Neji noto que sus esmeraldas no brillaban como cuando abrió sus ojos, el sabia que la razón que dio para que todos salieran era mentira, había algo detrás, pero por ahora no lo podría saber, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, con eso en mente y antes de cruzar la puerta, volvió su rostro hasta la peli rosa…

.

.

.

o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°

.

.

.

Con una sonrisa, Tsunade se giro a ver a Sakura

-Muy bien todos han salido, y lo de la misión puede esperar – dijo mirándola – pero ahora lo que haremos será cambiarte algunos de esos vendajes

Buscando en la habitación en material requerido regresa al lado de la peli rosa con una mesita con ruedas y una charola colocada sobre esta con algunas sustancias y material necesario para hacer las curaciones se sentó al lado y comenzó con una venda en el brazo por donde había estado unida al Hyuga para la transfusión, ambas sumidas en silencio…

-Tsunade-sama que fue lo que paso? – pregunto cortando el silencio Sakura

-pues Zeit (es el nombre del águila que llego con el mensaje, cap. 1 el regreso del cerezo), llego con tu mensaje - dijo mientras seguía con las curaciones, aunque más despacio – mande a un equipo fuerte como refuerzo inmediato, ellos llegarían rápido hasta dónde estabas, detrás de ellos mande ANBUs para ayudar…

-donde están mis compañeros de misión? – pregunto, la hokage se tenso por la pregunta

-nadie más sobrevivió… solo tu sobreviviste a la emboscada… - le costó trabajo decirle eso, la conocía y sabia cuan importante es para ella cada vida y más si eran de compañeros shinobis

-ya veo – dijo con voz apagada y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza – quien me trajo? – una nueva duda había surgido y quería fuera respondida

-Neji fue quien te trajo, necesitabas llegar rápido y por los nervios ni Lee ni Tenten podían hacerse cargo, Gai se quedo a la espera del escuadrón enviado como apoyo - dijo mientras la joven asentía

Pasaron algunos momentos, donde Sakura en realidad quería preguntar, pero tenía miedo de cuál sería la respuesta

-que fue lo que me paso? – se decidió por fin a preguntar, la rubia, paro en ese momento de sus acciones suspirando una vez más para tomar valor

-llegaste inconsciente… tenias varias heridas, algunas profundas que estaban provocando te desangraras… gracias a Neji, fuiste atendida rápidamente, aunque ya habías perdido mucha sangre… fue difícil contener la hemorragia y corrías peligro ante la posibilidad de tener una interna, que gracias a kami, no tuviste… sin embargo la perdida de sangre fue demasiada… tuvimos que hacerte una transfusión…- le expreso y entre las palabras, había reanudado su labor de curación

-solo eso?- pregunto sintiendo que algo le escondía la rubia mujer

-mmm… - meditaba que más le diría – bueno también tenias algunas costillas rotas, al igual que un pie y una mano – suspiro antes de continuar – solo eso – mentía, no quería decirle lo de su columna, de hecho desde que había iniciado a contarle todo lo ocurrido no la había mirado a los ojos y Sakura sabía que eso no era bueno que algo le escondía, por eso no la miraba…

-me siento algo cansada – dijo Sakura

-es normal tu cuerpo aun esta débil, necesitas descansar, mañana veras a tus amigos, será mejor que duermas – le dijo Tsunade retirando la mesa con el material que uso y poniéndose de pie

-descansa – le dijo de forma suave, acariciando sus cabellos y acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja, una mirada dulce acompaño tales acciones como las de una madre hacia una hija

Ante las palabras Sakura, solo asintió, creyéndole la quinta salió de la habitación…

.

.

.

o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°

.

.

.

Fuera de la habitación, todos esperaban, en cierta forma aun no se tragaban del todo que hayan salido por lo de la misión…

La rubia salió de la habitación y no se sorprendió, se imaginaba que ahí estarían cuando saliera…

-Tsunade-sama como se encuentra Sakura? – pregunto Shizune en cuanto se coloco frente a ellos

-bien, sus heridas están sanando muy bien – expreso la Senju para tranquilizar a los presentes

-cuando podrá salir? – pregunto Naruto

-aun tenemos que observarla, sobre todo por la cirugía, calculo una semana, dos a lo mucho – la hokage les daba su información en base a como la había visto cuando la curaba

-como lo tomo? – pregunto de forma curiosa Sasuke (Sasuke, curioso?, nunca)

Callo por momentos…

-no lo sabe – les dijo, era mejor decirles así evitarían ese tema - así que no le digan nada por ahora

-está segura que es lo mejor – ahora quien dudaba de eso era Kakashi

-después se lo diré, por ahora es mejor dejarla descansar – la verdad es que no quería agobierla mas, ya tenia suficiente, con la perdida de sus compañeros de mision

Sobre decir que asintieron, algunos no muy convencidos por esto últimos, otros dudosos y unos más preocupados por la decisión tomada por la hokage, sin embargo no podrían hacer nada

-será mejor que se retiren, mañana podrán ver… - fue interrumpida

.

.

.

o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°

.

.

.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho, junto con el sonido del metal al caer, ese sonido provenía de la habitación de Sakura…

Sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarlo, todos se precipitaron hacia el interior de la habitación, preocupados por lo que pudo haber pasado dentro y dos de ellos temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar…

Sin embargo a uno de los presentes lo embargaba un estremecimiento en su pecho, había algo que no estaba bien, la paz y tranquilidad que horas antes lo llenara, habían desaparecido…

.

.

.

o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°o(ó.ò)o°(ò.ó)°

.

.

.

Lo que se encontraron en la habitación no lo esperaron…

El material que la Senju había usado para las curaciones se encontraba esparcido por el piso, junto con otros instrumentales, una charola donde se encontraban y la mesa un poco más lejos, también tirada

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que causo impacto

Sino el ver a la razón de la presencia de todos en ese hospital en el suelo, con su bata hospitalaria, se encontraba de lado, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, recargando su peso hacia un lado, sus manos en puños cerrados, uno siendo usado como apoyo, mientras que el otro estaba golpeando el piso sin hacer mucha fuerza, no podían ver sus ojos, porque su cabeza estaba fija al piso, por lo que su rostro en su mayoría era cubierto por el flequillo de su cabello…

.

.

.

-Sakura… que paso?

La joven no contesto al llamado, como acción de haber escuchado tan solo detuvo el golpe de su puño hacia el piso…

Sasuke comenzó a moverse en dirección a la peli rosa…

-**no te acerques!** – expreso, haciendo que el Uchiha se detuviera a menos de un metro de ella, después de un momento reanudo su marcha, acercando se a la joven, inclinándose un poco, y llevando su mano en dirección a la joven – no **me toques!... aléjate de mí!**

El grito que la joven emitió no solo paralizo al heredero del sharingan, sino también a todos los demás presentes, Sakura nunca le grita a Sasuke, bueno solo cuando la hacía enojar, pero nunca era de eso forma y menos estando frente a alguien mas

El grito no ofendió el orgullo del Uchiha, sin embargo si lo dejo en shock, ella nunca le había gritado así, nunca, pero lo que más impresión le causo, fue lo que ese grito llevaba consigo, ira, dolor, frustración algo que nunca antes había visto presente en la peli rosa, por lo que lo único que hizo de la impresión fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás para intentar alejarse de ella

-que pasa Sakura-chan, que tienes? – expreso Naruto abriéndose paso entre sus amigos para llegar hasta ella

-princesita que pasa? – se escuchó la voz de Sai

-**les dije que no se acercaran!**- volvió a decir

-Sakura que pasa, si no nos dices no lo podremos entender – la voz de Tsunade trato de ser comprensiva, aunque constaba trabajo, ya que sentía por dentro desesperación al no saber qué pasaba

-**que pasa!... quieren saber qué pasa?...** – grito sin esperar respuesta - **pues pasa que no siento mis piernas!... Eso pasa, que no siento mis piernas y no puedo caminar!...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

mmm, ya se, ya se, me quieren matar por dejarlo en una parte interesante, lo siento no me pude resisitir XD

aun asi espero sea merecedor este capi aunque sea de amenazas, tomatazas y demas, jejeje, y tambien muchas gracias a quienes han dejados sus comentarios, de verdad gracias, no saben como me animan a continuar la historia y hasta a publicar dos veces por semana y no solo una, tambien muchas gracias por las alertas y aquienes la han agregado a sus historias favoritas, muchas gracias, y por supuesto nunca me olvidare de los lectores anonimos, mil gracias, porque tambien ustedes son importantes...

y bueno ya que agradeci, es momento de decir lamento actualizar apenas, se que prometi hacerlo hace dos dias, pero condiciones climaticas, sumanas a poco tiempo disponible me obligaron ap ublicar hasta esta hora del dia, en verdad lo lamento

y reitero, no publicare, el proximo fin de semana ya sea que lo haga en viernes en la noche o sabado en la mañana, ahora si sin falta, y es que quiero pasarme mi cumple feliz y no que mi oiditos me zumben por los "buenos deseos" que me manden ese dia por no publicar, asi que lo hare...

para los lesctores de "Razón de vida" hare lo posible por terminar el capitulo para ese dia... y para los de "Una vida en 40 semanas" chan chan chan... les dire quien es el padre...

espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo aunque este cortito, que esten bien y nos leemos pronto! saludos! ciao!

.

.

.


	9. Orquídea blanca

Como lo prometido es deuda, fin de semana, nuevo capi, disfrútenlo

Como siempre aclarando, Naruto no me pertenece, y que lastima porque este fin me la pasaría muy bien festejando primero el cumple de mi Neji-kun y luego el mío, acepto de regalotes a Kakashi y Neji, solo con un moñito, no mas

-bla bla bla- diálogos

" bla bla bla " pensamientos

_bla bla bla_ recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 9**

.

**ORQUÍDEA BLANCA**

.

.

.

-que pasa Sakura-chan, que tienes? – expreso Naruto abriéndose paso entre sus amigos para llegar hasta ella

-princesita que pasa? – se escuchó la voz de Sai

-**les dije que no se acercaran!**- volvió a decir

-Sakura que pasa, si no nos dices no lo podremos entender – la voz de Tsunade trato de ser comprensiva, aunque constaba trabajo, ya que sentía por dentro desesperación al no saber qué pasaba

-**que pasa!... quieren saber qué pasa?...** – grito sin esperar respuesta - **pues pasa que no siento mis piernas!... Eso pasa, que no siento mis piernas y no puedo caminar!...**

.

.

.

Nadie se movió, no sabían qué hacer, estaban en completo shock… no era posible… la cirugía no había servido de nada… ella… Sakura… Sakura, no podía caminar…

.

.

.

Un muy molesta peli rosa, siguió golpeando el piso, incluso importándole poco lo rojo que ya estaba su mano, con vidrios incrustados por algunos frascos de cristal que se rompieron al caer, los cuales en su momento contenían desinfectantes, alcohol, agua oxigenada, las sangre comenzaba a correr por su puño, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

Comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, ante el aun estado de shock de todos, lanzo vendas, gasas, algodón, todo lo que estuviera cerca.

Justo cuando tomo unas tijeras que minutos antes la rubia usara para las cortas las venas usadas en la curación, dos de los presentes despertaron de su estado, temiéndose, hiciera una locura en el actual estado en el que estaba.

Justo cuando las levantaba, una cabellera gris se acerco por detrás y sus brazos la tomaron por detrás fuertemente, tratando de inmovilizarla, a lo cual ella soltó las tijeras y comenzó a forcejear para zafarse del agarre

Mientras eso ocurría la quinta se acerco a un anaquel rápidamente, sacando una jeringa ya preparada con un liquido y aprovechando que Kakashi la mantenía distraída con el agarre, se acerco a uno de sus hombros aprovechando que el jounnin la mantenía quieta por unos segundos.

Sakura solo sintió un piquete y poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza para forcejear con quien la mantenía retenida, al mismo tiempo que se va perdiendo en la inconsciencia, sintiéndose cada vez más ligera

.

.

.

Kakashi la tomo en brazos al verla perder fuerzas y caer en la inconsciencia, con sumo cuidado como si la fuera a despertar la coloca la deposita sobre la cama donde tiempo antes la habían visto despertar y reír.

Shizune reacciona, se acerca a acomodarla y cubrirla nuevamente con la manta, así como a curar la mano que se lastimo extrayendo los trozos de vidrio que tenia incrustados, para limpiarla y vendarla.

.

.

.

Hasta ese momento en el que la vieron nuevamente en su cama dormida, salen de shock los jóvenes presentes, aunque varios de ellos aun tenían los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión de lo visto, mientras que otros desviaron la mirada por el shock

Mientras tanto Tsunade se encontraba frente a la ventana, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre esta, mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su rostro denotaba una frustración total.

-Shizune – se escucho la apagada voz de la quinta – que se vayan… todos… no despertara hasta mañana – se le escucho decir

Los jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, en realidad varios de ellos no se querían mover de ese lugar, sin embargo la mirada que Shizune les daba era un ruego

Quizás porque ella conocía mejor que nadie a Tsunade, por lo que como la oía, sabía que no estaba nadie bien, al contrario estaba muy mal, le era sumamente necesario el estar sola un rato.

Así que ante la suplica silenciosa salieron todos, nuevamente, no sin antes darle una mirada a la joven de cabellos rosas, que ahora yacían desordenados sobre la almohada.

Y al igual que antes para algunos era aun más doloroso que para otros

.

.

.

Neji no quería salir de ahí, no creía lo que pasaba, no creía que el destino no podía ser tan cruel con una persona tan bueno, no era posible.

Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse de ese cuarto, lejos de Sakura, sin embargo el contacto de Tenten al jalarlo para salir de la habitación lo hizo reaccionar y moverse.

Al salir su deseo de quedarse era grande, sin embargo el llamado de su prima, al igual que su mirada de angustia y dolor, le indicaron que era mejor llevarla a casa a que descansara.

Y el también necesitaba descansar…

Habían sido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo…

Sobre todo esos nuevos sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejarlo y tenía que pensar un poco en eso…

.

.

.

-Shizune… ve a descansar, mañana te necesito temprano y descansada, haremos varios exámenes y pruebas… - comento la rubia, con voz apagada

-h-hai Tsunade-sama… - dijo volteando a verla, luego a ver a Sakura, para después salir, al cerrar la puerta, se recargo en la puerta y puedo oír claramente un sollozo…

.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación Tsunade, no aguanto más con el dolor que cargaba

-_no puede ser… no otra vez… porque no puedo salvarlos…_ - pensó limpiando unas lagrimas, se acerco a la cama, acomodo la silla junto a la cama y comenzó a peinar de forma dulce y tierna, prácticamente de forma maternal el cabello de la joven que dormía – _a final de cuentas somos más parecidas de lo que creía…_ - dejando salir libremente sus lagrimas nuevamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, una más tranquila Sakura, y a la que se le informo de forma detallada del estado en el que llego y acerca de la cirugía, fue sometida a diferentes estudios y pruebas, intentando entender que es lo que había fallado, si la cirugía había sido exitosa, al menos lo que los reportes de esta decían.

.

Al volver a su habitación, la joven se encontró con una hermosa flor blanca, no era un narciso, como los que ella solía llevarles a sus amigos cuando estaban en el hospital, no, no lo era.

Por un momento pensó en Ino, pero recordó que ella le dijo que esa flor era difícil para que se lograra dar, por lo cual era muy cara, siendo tanto difícil de conseguir, como de vender, por lo que en la florería Yamanaka, no solían tenerla.

Por lo que sabía Ino, no la había traído, entonces quien había sido, pensaba mientras tenía en sus manos una hermosa orquídea blanca, la cual deposito en la mesita al lado de la cama, el horario de vistas estaba por iniciar, por lo que pronto sabría quien le había dejado la orquídea, ya que al preguntarle a las enfermeras, solo contestaron que cuando ella llegaron a cambiar las ropas de la cama, no estaba, que nadie más en su ausencia estuvo en la habitación

Entonces no entendían como había llegado ahí, porque cuando ella fue llevada a la habitación la flor reposaba en la almohada de la peli rosa, sin ninguna nota, ni una persona, ni nada, solo la orquídea esperándola

Nuevamente volteo a verla, y sonrió, y es que al verla, se sentía bien, tranquila, con esparrancas, la hacía pensar que todo mejoraría, en cierta forma la reconfortaba…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Y? que tal quedo este capi?, porque saben hubo algo que no me gusto mucho de él, no quede muy conforme que digamos, siento que algo falto (además de mas palabras), pero como siempre ustedes serán mis críticos más importantes para saber, si, si falto algo o solo era que lo quería hacer más largo inconscientemente…

Quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, a quienes la han agregado a sus favoritos, me han agregado como autora, y como siempre a los lectores anónimos, gracias a todos!, siempre que me notifican me alega mucho y me alientan a continuar

Lily Aburame: muchas gracias, espero con ansias el one-shot, mil gracias, un maravilloso regalo de cumple!, muchas gracias!

jesica-haruzuchia: jejejeje pues que te pareció la participación de Kakashi?, aunque Neji estuvo a punto de golpearlo para tomar su lugar, me costó trabajo contenerlo para que no lo hiciera

edniiitahhh: qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y que le des una oportunidad a la pareja, y ya tengo en mente un sasusaku, espero pronto poder publicarlo, además debo uno para reivindicarme con ustedes por _"Maldita estupidez"_, tratare de no hacerlo de ese estilo, lo prometo

Y pues por otro lado ando de fiesta! Así que me despido, nos vemos el próximo fin con el siguiente capi

Cuídense mucho, prontito prontito nos leemos, adiós!


	10. Sola

Hola, sé que estoy retrasada con este capítulo, pero ya, aquí está la actualización…

Como siempre aclarando, Naruto no me pertenece.

-bla bla bla- diálogos

"bla bla bla " pensamientos

_bla bla bla_ recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 10**

.

**SOLA**

.

.

.

.

Al volver a su habitación, la joven se encontró con una hermosa flor blanca, no era un narciso, como los que ella solía llevarles a sus amigos cuando estaban en el hospital, no, no lo era.

Por un momento pensó en Ino, pero recordó que ella le dijo que esa flor era difícil para que se lograra dar, por lo cual era muy cara, siendo tanto difícil de conseguir, como de vender, por lo que en la florería Yamanaka, no solían tenerla.

Por lo que sabía Ino, no la había traído, entonces quien había sido, pensaba mientras tenía en sus manos una hermosa orquídea blanca, la cual deposito en la mesita al lado de la cama, el horario de vistas estaba por iniciar, por lo que pronto sabría quien le había dejado la orquídea, ya que al preguntarle a las enfermeras, solo contestaron que cuando ella llegaron a cambiar las ropas de la cama, no estaba, que nadie más en su ausencia estuvo en la habitación

Entonces no entendían como había llegado ahí, porque cuando ella fue llevada a la habitación la flor reposaba en la almohada de la peli rosa, sin ninguna nota, ni una persona, ni nada, solo la orquídea esperándola

Nuevamente volteo a verla, y sonrió, y es que al verla, se sentía bien, tranquila, con esperanza, la hacía pensar que todo mejoraría, en cierta forma la reconfortaba…

.

.

.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Sakura despertara.

.

Cuatro meses en los que había pasado prácticamente día a día en pruebas, donde la examinaban y revisaban, tanto con chakra como con aparatos, pruebas de sangre, esfuerzo, sensibilidad, todo, no solo lo habían hecho una vez, sino varias veces cada una de ellas.

.

Y para que, para nada pensaba una y otra vez. Porque a pesar de tanta prueba e incluso tratamientos a los que fue sometida no había cambios, ni uno solo, aun no sentía sus piernas.

.

Si la cirugía fue un éxito, en cierta forma y por así decirlo, porque todo lo dañado de su columna, vertebras, nervios y demás, estaban bien. Entonces porque no podía caminar, porque no sentía sus piernas, no lo entendía ni ella ni nadie.

.

La verdad en poco tiempo ya se había cansado de tan situación, para ella cada día se volvía más insoportable su situación.

Además diariamente todos sus amigos iban a verla en el horario de visitas.

.

.

.

Todos los días Chouji le llevaba una canasta con comida, puesto que afirmaba que la de hospital era malísima y por eso no mejoraba, junto con un aburrido Shikamaru que se situaba junto a la ventana a observar las nubes desde dentro de la habitación, e Ino con un ramo de rosas de ese mismo color…

Todos los días llegaba Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, junto con la falsa de Sai, la arrogante de Sasuke y el ojito feliz de Kakashi-sensei…

Todos los días llegaba la tímida Hinata acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo, el manejador de insectos y el chico perro como solía llamarlo Naruto…

Todos los días llegaba Lee, hablando de la llama de la juventud, junto con Tenten, quien lo golpeaba para callarlo y un Neji que los ignoraba olímpicamente…

Todos los días todos iban a contarle lo que les pasaba, lo que hacían, los entrenamientos, las misiones, todos los días…

Así como todos los días, Sakura veía la tristeza en los rostros de sus amigos, de su familia, al enterarse que no había ningún cambio en su salud…

No había mejorías, aun cuando habían iniciado algunos tratamientos, no lo había…

Y todos los días eran iguales, todos los días…

Así como todos los días llegaba esa orquídea…

.

.

.

.

Y todos los días sin que ella lo notara era observada por varios de los presentes…

Todos los días Hinata observaba por un momento la orquídea con interés…

.

.

.

Todos los días Neji observaba a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta, aun cuando el casi no decía nada mientas se encontraba en la habitación.

Siempre atento y gravando en su mente cada expresión que la joven hiciese, fascinado por todo lo que veía en ella.

Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que era como una droga que necesitaba verla, observar su belleza, estar presente en cada gesto que hacía, verlos nacer y morir.

Y fue cuando la recordó en el quirófano, cuando la observaba tan tranquila, durmiendo, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, igual a cuando la vio descansar en la habitación, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de velar su sueño.

Cuando pudo probar sus labios… por kami! Sus labios eran aun mejor que en aquel sueño que había tenido con ella, por dentro moría día a día cada vez que la veía sonreír, moverlos al hablar, morderlos cuando se sentía nerviosa o incomoda, humedecerlos, los quería probar otra vez, explorarlos, memorizarlos, hacerlos su adicción, su fuente de vida…

.

.

.

El horario de visitas terminaba nuevamente y todos se despedían, Sakura como todos los días, los dependía con una sonrisa fingida, que nadie noto era así, pues había aprendido de los expertos a esconder sus sentimientos.

.

Y como todos los días cuando salían, se volvía a mirar las orquídeas sobre el mueble, las de días atrás y la de ese día.

.

Y como todos los días una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de uno de los jóvenes que se retiraban al ver como observaba la peli rosa las tan peculiares flores en ese lugar, mientras otro de los integrantes, guardaba el secreto de su procedencia…

.

.

.

El día siguiente parecía igual a los últimos cuatro meses.

.

En la puerta del edificio se reunían todos para entrar a ver a la peli rosa, faltaban pocos minutos y ya todos estaban, entraron como todos los días al edificio.

.

Se encontraban por pasar de la recepción, cuando una enfermera los detuvo.

-disculpen… - al ver que no hacían caso, miro a otra de las enfermeras, la cual asintió y rápidamente se posicionaron frente al grupo para detener su paso – disculpen… pero no pueden pasar a ver la doctora Haruno-sama… lo lamento – dijo bajando la mirada

-c-como?...- pregunto sorprendido Naruto

-no podemos pasar a ver a Sakura? –pregunto Chouji, quien como todos los días llevaba la canasta

-p-pero… porque?- pregunto un joven cejon vestido con mallas verdes

-porque no podemos verla? – pregunto Sai con el ceño fruncido

-perdón pero son ordenes de nuestro superior… - dijo retirándose una de las enfermeras

-Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san les explicaran… pero por ahora no pueden pasar

.

Los murmullos y las quejas se comenzaron a escuchar en el grupo, decir que estaban enojados era poco

.

.

.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la torre a la oficina de la quinta para averiguar qué rayos pasaba.

-vieja! Como es eso de que no podemos pasar a ver a Sakura-chan? – pregunto un impulsivo Naruto

-Tsunade-sama, que pasa? – fue ahora Kiba quien pregunto

-porque no podemos ver a la frentona? – Ino no podía creer que no podían pasar a ver a su amiga

.

Fueron las quejas que se escucharon en la oficina a la cual cabe decir que entraron sin pedir permiso.

.

Con una vena en la frente por el coraje, la rubia hablo

-cállense!... Naruto no me vuelvas a llamar vieja!... – cabe decir que quienes armaban el escándalo callaron, otros solo se atemorizaron por el grito

-Tsunade-sama… - como siempre fue Kakashi quien intervino – porque no podemos ver a Sakura-chan?

-nos han dicho que son ordenes de un superior? –Shino se expreso como pocas veces

-hmp quien dio la orden? – dijo un molesto Uchiha

.

La sannin y su asistente se miraron entre ellas, su rostro cambio totalmente, había rastros de tristeza en ellos, sin embargo reunieron valor para lo que seguía…

-fue Sakura quien dio la orden… - dijo la quinta, expandiéndose un silencio cuando termino de hablar, estaban atónitos por lo dicho.

-c-co-como?... – salió de uno de los presentes, que no podían creer lo dicho.

-tal como lo escucharon, fue ella quien lo decidió – confirmándoles lo que había dicho

-pero, usted se puede oponer, no? – pregunto Hinata, esperanzada en que así fuera

-lamento decirles que no… Sakura dio la orden como paciente y como aun directora del hospital… - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba hacia la ventana, sabía lo que venía y en verdad no quería ver sus rostros.

-p-pero… porque tomo esa decisión? -

-Tsunade-sama, tuvo que tener alguna razón para ello… -

La rubia solo suspiro, lo más difícil estaba ahí.

-Shizune… - llamo a la pelinegra

-hai, Tsunade-sama –

-entrégales el pergamino que dejo para ellos – dijo la rubia sin quitar la mirada de la aldea, Shizune, solo asintió y se dirigió al escritorio abriendo un cajo de donde saco lo dicho por la quinta, giro hacia ellos, viendo a todos decidió entregarle a alguien que pudiera leer sin problemas, conociéndolos a todos sabría quien sería la mejor opción en esta ocasión, aun cuando se debatió entre Shikamaru, Neji y Shino, prefirió dárselo al tercero…

Shino tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, disponiéndose a leerlo ante la atenta mirada de todos…

.

.

.

_**Amigos:**_

_**Lamento tener que hacer esto pero era lo mejor, para ustedes y para mí.**_

_**Agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí en estos últimos meses, en verdad gracias, pero ya no puedo más con ello.**_

_**No es justo que cada día pierdan su tiempo conmigo, si no ha habido ningún cambio en los últimos meses, no creo que lo haya en los siguientes.**_

_**Y ustedes tienen derecho a vivir, a seguir adelante y no atarse a mí, es injusto que pasen su tiempo libre encerrados en un cuarto de hospital conmigo.**_

_**Yo, no quiero eso para ustedes, ustedes tienen todo el derecho del mundo a seguir adelante, en seguir con sus vidas, no la detengan por mi… no lo vale…**_

_**Es por eso que he tomado esta decisión, no quiero seguir viendo la tristeza en sus ojos cada día, al saber que no hay cambios, no quiero verlos perder la vida junto a mí, porque más que ayudarme me lastiman, es por eso que por ustedes y por mi he tomado esta decisión.**_

_**No quiero que me visiten más…**_

_**Respeten mi decisión, así como yo siempre lo hecho con las suyas, apóyenme en esto como yo lo he hecho con ustedes.**_

_**Adiós a todos.**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

.

.

.

Termino de leer, mientras todos permanecían callados, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo había uno en común… _no se rendirían_…

.

.

.

En la habitación número 683 del hospital de Konoha un joven se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas junto a su cama, su vista se encontraba perdida en una orquídea blanca que reposaba en sus manos, inmersa en sus pensamientos…

.

.

.

.

Fuera del hospital, justo frente a él, un árbol daba vista hacia la habitación 683, un hombre sale de su escondite en este, una sonrisa maligna se forma en su rostro al ver a la joven sola, suelta una carcajada y luego desaparece…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdón! Se que tarde mucho en actualizar, en verdad lo lamento, tratare de actualizar mas pronto…

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque sea tantito, y merezca alguno de sus maravillosos comentarios

Y hablando de eso, si Saku es una cobarde, pero que quieren, quiere mucho a todos como para verlos sufrir, créanme tiene sus razones… y por otro lado, que les parece lo de la orquídea?...

Pues por ahora me despido, que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos pronto, ciao!


	11. El cerezo y la orquídea

Hello!, pues heme aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste…

Como siempre aclarando, Naruto no me pertenece.

-bla bla bla- diálogos

"bla bla bla " pensamientos

_bla bla bla_ recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 11**

.

**EL CEREZO Y LA ORQUIDEA**

.

.

.

.

En la habitación número 683 del hospital de Konoha un joven se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas junto a su cama, su vista se encontraba perdida en una orquídea blanca que reposaba en sus manos, inmersa en sus pensamientos…

.

.

.

Fuera del hospital, justo frente a él, un árbol daba vista hacia la habitación 683, un hombre sale de su escondite en este, una sonrisa maligna se forma en su rostro al ver a la joven sola, suelta una carcajada y luego desaparece…

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo en Konoha, los ninjas iban y venían, seguían haciendo misiones, entrenaban, todo seguía su curso natural.

Sin embargo para cierto grupo de ninjas el tiempo no transcurría como quisieran.

Por órdenes de la hokage, habían tenido que volver a sus entrenamientos y misiones rutinarios.

.

.

Sin embargo eso no les impedía que todos los días, aquellos que no estuvieran ocupados, se encontraran a la misma hora en la entrada del hospital.

.

.

.

Para la hokage y Shizune, que eran las únicas que podían ver a Sakura, no estaban mejor.

La sannin aun no se fiaba que aquel grupo permitiera la paz que por fin habían logrado alcanzar, por lo que aun tenía un pequeño y selecto grupo de shinobis encubierto patrullando cerca del hospital, aun no podía confiarse en que Sakura estaría a salvo.

Sobre todo considerando que todos los días, misteriosamente seguían llegando hasta su habitación una orquídea blanca, los ANBU, aun no habían podido detectar quien era la persona que la dejaba diariamente, sin embargo no había sido capaz de quitárselas, pues era su única distracción, siempre que entraba a su habitación la veía observándolas.

Sabía que no la dejarían tan fácilmente, la razón era simple, si ella que fue quien promovió los tratados de paz moría, los tratados terminarían, los países quedarían nuevamente distanciados.

Si esa era una buena razón para protegerla de cualquier atentado, sin embargo no era la única ni la más importante de ella.

Tsunade no podía perder a Sakura, no otra vez, si la primera fue su culpa, ahora no se permitiría perderla de nuevo...

Además aun seguía luchando porque ella se restableciera, incluso en contra de la misma Sakura que ya no se quería someter a más tratamientos…

.

.

.

.

Si así era el cerezo de Konoha, no quería ver a nadie, hacia ya una semana que se negó a seguir recibiendo tratamientos.

Ante tal cosa, la hokage no estando tan de acuerdo había cedido a dejarlos, solo por un tiempo mientras ella se calmaba.

Pero no solo eso, seguía negándose a recibir visitas, en un principio Kakashi era el único que podía ingresar como "tutor" de la joven, sin embargo al paso de las semanas, también pidió se le impidiera el paso, sobre todo considerando que dentro de ese cuarto había cumplido los 18 años.

.

.

.

Que ironía, en algún momento pensó que al cumplir los 18 años sería feliz, que toda su vida cambiaria, bueno en es ultimo estaban de acuerdo, su vida si había cambiado, pero no era como ella lo esperaba.

Quien se esperaría estar atada a una silla de ruedas, en ser una carga para los demás en dejar atrás todo por lo que había luchado, todo eso, todo lo que trabajo por crecer y superarse como kunoichi, como medic-nin se había ido por el caño, ya nada de nada le servía el reconocimiento que había logrado adquirir en su corta vida, porque ya no podría volver a ser… ser una kunoichi.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, tener que dejar de hacer lo que más amaba.

Nunca antes había valorado como hasta ese momento el poder caminar, el poder correr, el sentir el agua, cuando pasaba por un rio o nadaba, el pasto en sus pies, la calidez del sol sobre ellos, e incluso el cansancio después de sus entrenamientos e incluso el dolor de los golpes recibidos en estos durante peleas en misiones o entrenamientos, hoy más que nunca se daba cuenta de todo eso…

Ahora que no podía caminar, que tenía que ser asistida por Shizune o Tsunade-sama para asearse, que ya no podía saltar de rama en rama, que ya no sentía nada en sus piernas.

.

.

Solo frio y oscuridad la acompañaban, pues aun cuando su habitación estaba iluminada por las lámparas propias del hospital, las ventanas por las cuales en algún momento observaba el pasar del día y las nubes, ahora se encontraban cubierta por unas persianas, solo unos delgados rayos de luz del exterior se filtraban por ellas, las cuales cruzaban la habitación sobre todo en el ocaso, aunque durante el día no llegaba hasta donde la peli rosa reposaba en su cama o en su silla cuando era sentada por la hokage, Shizune o alguna enfermera, no, esos rayos de luz solían llegar hasta el mueble donde reposaban las orquídeas blancas…

.

.

Esa orquídea blanca que a pesar del tiempo y lo distante que le parecía ahora su vida pasada y las visitas de sus amigos, seguían apareciendo día a día en la puerta de su habitación, todos los días, quien fuera la primera persona que entrara a su habitación pudiendo ser, Shizune, Tsunade o personal del hospital, entraban con ella en la mano, la hermosa flor, solo aparecía así día a día, sin saber cómo llegaba ahí y sobre todo quien lo hacía…

Sin embargo eso no impedía su día se fuera en observar las orquídeas que tenia.

Eventualmente las enfermeras, con algo de pena y vergüenza le preguntaban si se podían llevar algunas, aprovechándose y argumentando que ya no había lugar en el mueble, ya que la llegaba cada día, la tenía con ella en el pequeño mueble junto a la cabecera de su cama, y que en ocasiones la tomaba entre sus manos y la mantenía por horas así observándola, cada mañana era sustituida por la orquídea que llegaba a su habitación mientras que la del día anterior pasaba al mueble cerca de la ventana…

.

.

.

.

Fuera de esa habitación las cosas para los demás no estaban mejor que para la peli rosa, sobre todo para algunos

.

.

.

Un joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta descansaba todos los días que tenia libre en la azotea del hospital, tan solo con una esperanza, que cada día moría mas, junto con el día que terminaba, justo el momento en el que tenía que volver a casa, donde sus padres lo esperaban…

Y así cada día regresaba, cabizbajo, solo con una esperanza en su cabeza, pues a pesar de ser un gran estratega, desde que su corazón se enamoro dejo de razonar como debía.

Sin darse cuenta, que al pasar por una calle, detrás de un aparador, una sonrisa y una mirada triste, se figuraban en un rostro, así como una pequeña esperanza e ilusión, se pintaban en esos ojos azules, que lo observaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cinco hombres más, su vida se había vuelto un tanto vacía, sumamente monótona y aburrida, les hacía falta la chispa de sus vidas.

.

.

Su día comenzaba con ir a entrenar, llegada cierta hora se detenían para comer algo, se retiraban para ducharse y arreglarse, para después encaminarse juntos al hospital, donde con suerte y ese sería el día en el que podrían pasar a ver a la peli rosa.

.

.

Sin embargo al llegar al hospital la situación era la misma que Vivian desde hacia tiempo, no podían pasar mas allá de la recepción, desilusionados y con el ánimo por los suelos, regresaban a un mismo lugar arrastrando sus pies con pesadez.

.

.

Al llegar, todos entraban y se ubicaban en la sala, juntos, donde fotos de varios momentos que pasaron unidos como equipo, no, como familia, que habían compartido, vivido y hoy tanto añoraban de vuelta, los rodeaban intentando que esas fotos les dieran el calor que la peli rosa les daba desde que la conocían y que ahora añoraban más que nunca.

Para ellos la vida sin la peli rosa era vacía completamente, carecía de color, de vida, se podía decir y sumamente fría.

Y es que estaban a tal grado, que no les importaba dejar de lado todo aquello que sentían por la peli rosa con tal de volver el tiempo atrás y verla como antes, verla feliz, sonreír, correr e incluso golpearlos con su fuerza sobrehumana, querían que llenara sus vidas son su simple presencia otra vez.

Sobre todo darían lo que fuera por verla feliz, porque si bien cada uno de ellos la amaba de diferente forma, algunos como un miembro más de la familia, otros como la mujer que era, y es que todos ellos, hombres diferentes que habían sufrido y pasado por diferentes cosas en sus vidas, tenían una cosa en común, una peli rosada cosa en común…

Sakura…

.

.

.

Decir que los demás estaban mucho mejor que ellos era mentir, los demás integrantes de la generación de la peli rosa estaban casi tan decaídos como los integrantes del equipo Kakashi, ellos tampoco habían logrado verla, en sus caras la desilusión era más que obvia, al igual que la desesperación que compartían todos.

.

.

.

Un joven se encontraba en la parte más apartada de los terrenos de su clan, un lugar donde casi nadie solía ir, un lugar donde encontró paz y tranquilidad, de aquella época cuando era feliz.

Tras la muerte de su padre, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores refugios para poder expresarse tal y como era, para poder dejar atrás esa mascara de frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Se encontraba "meditando" en lo que parecía un viejo templo, casi tan antiguo como su mismo clan y por alguna extraña razón olvidado para casi todos, aunque quizás eso se debía a que estaba escondido detrás de una muralla de hecha por la naturaleza* y que él encontró cuando niño, justo antes de ser sellado como miembro del bouke, cuando se le asigno la razón de su vida, hasta ahora, la cual era proteger con su vida, de ser necesario a la heredera del souke, a su prima Hinata.

.

.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de esos momentos, donde su careta había desaparecido, permitiéndose mostrar con su mirada la preocupación y el dolor que lo embargaba desde aquel día en el que la peli rosa fue atacada fuera en su ayuda por ordenes de la hokage, cuando casi muere, desde que sintió sus vidas se unieron por más que un catéter, en la que más que darle su sangre Neji a Sakura, Sakura le dio a Neji una razón para vivir, ella, aun sin saberlo, todo su dolor y preocupación se vio incrementándose desde que no veía a la peli rosa.

Ahora lo sabía, se había enamorado de aquella peli rosa, no sabía bien a bien el momento en el que entro en su corazón, lo único que sabía es no quería que saliera, que quería estar con ella, siempre...

.

.

.

Sus pensamientos en aquella peli rosa y sus sentimientos hacia ella fueron interrumpidos por una de las pocas personas que conocían su santuario.

-Neji… - pronuncio una voz suave, a su vez sonaba tímida, la cual reconoció inmediatamente por lo cual se puso de pie.

-Hinata… - menciono girando a ver a la persona que le hablaba - …gracias prima - dijo dándole una leve sonrisa y mirada de agradecimiento a la ojiperla, y encomiándose hacia la salida del templo.

-no tienes porque, fue más fácil de lo pensé – le dijo con una sonrisa y siguiéndolo.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera, del templo, sentándose en la orilla observaron un grande y bello jardín.

Uno sumamente cuidado considerando el abandono del templo, había un estanque, que más bien parecía un pequeño lago considerando que un puente lo cruzaba, en el estanque había algunos peces, eso le daba un aire de paz al lugar.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención eran los arboles de cerezo que había por todo el jardín, cualquiera pensaría que eso no tiene nada de particular, no hasta que se posa la vista en uno de los cerezos, sin duda alguna, el más llamativo del jardín, un cerezo floreciendo, ese cerezo siempre en cualquier época del año, se encontraba floreciendo, lo cual era de lo más extraño, sobre todo para los únicas personas que visitaban ese lugar, aunque después de un tiempo se fueron acostumbrando, aunque eso no quitaba que fuese algo extraño, aunque daba un toque muy hermosos con algunas orquídeas blancas que crecían en algunas partes del tronco del árbol**, era muy bello ver el contraste de las pequeñas y sencillas flores rosas, que no por eso dejaban de ser bellas, con las orquídeas blancas, que eran menos en el árbol y de tamaño un tanto más grande en comparación con las rosas, elegantes y finas, según algunos, pero que juntas se veían como si se complementaran, por algo la naturaleza había seleccionado estuvieran juntos, el destino los quería juntos…

.

.

.

.

Mientras en una de las orillas de la aldea, en un área poco poblada y la más humilde, se encontraba un grupo de hombres reunidos en una casucha.

Uno de ellos mordió su pulgar de la mano derecha hasta sangrar comenzó a hacer sellos, al terminar coloco su mano en el piso y una nube de humo apareció en el lugar.

Conforme el humo se dispersaba se pudo ver a un animal en el lugar, en un principio, parecía algo así como un perro o un lobo, sin embargo al disiparse el humo, se pudo ver a una hiena en el lugar.

.

.

.

Los primos Hyuga se acercaron al cerezo floreciendo, sentándose en una banca que estaba debajo de este, tan solo observando todas las plantas y flores que había en ese jardín, predominando indudablemente las orquídeas blancas sobre de cualquier otra, sin dejar de lado el inusual cerezo que florecía todo el año.

El silencio había permanecido todo el tiempo, era un silencio cómodo, nada pesado, sin embargo había dudas que rondaban en la mente de la joven, y que quería expresar.

Por otro lado el joven había muchas cosas que necesitaba desahogar, sin embargo no sabía cómo expresarlo, por primera vez desde que iba a ese lugar, no podía expresar todo lo que sentía, y no se sentía cómodo con eso sin embargo su prima sabría como ayudarlo, ante esa falta de palabras.

-primo… - dijo primero para atraer la atención de este, cuando supo que la tenia, continuo – no crees que ya es tiempo de que sepa quién le envía las flores?... – le pregunto para intentar desenredar sus dudas y más aun todo lo que podía ver en el rostro de su acompañante aun cuando no le mencionara nada.

-no sé si sea buena idea Hinata – le contesto junto con un suspiro.

-porque no? – las dudas las tenía que disipar, tanto las de ella, como las de él.

-porque no sé como lo vaya a tomar… - le contesto después de meditarlo por unos momentos.

Hinata volteo su mirada hacia su primo, quería ver sus ojos, quería ver lo que ocultaba tras sus palabras y lo logro, pudo ver lo que acongojaba a su primo…

-a que le tienes miedo?... – la pregunta había sido lanzada, ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de su primo.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en las orillas de la aldea, uno de los hombres entregaba un recado al animal.

-necesito que vayas con el jefe, y le digas que prepare todo… solo falta confirmar las cosas continúen como hasta ahora… le entregas esto – le dijo dándole un pergamino al animal, el cual tomo en el hocico, escuchando atentamente el final de las instrucciones, que le daban – en ese pergamino va todo el informe acerca de lo planeado acerca de la Senju… - termino de decirle a animal, el cual solo asintió en señal de entender, para después desaparecer.

Cuando la nueva nube de humo se disipo, los hombres brindaron, pensando en que sus planes serian un éxito y pronto lograrían su cometido…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*pues para los que en algún momento vieron "the secret garden", es algo similar, la maleza protege el templo, cerrando el paso y dejándolo al olvido.

**Bueno en cuanto a cómo están las orquídeas en el jardín, que puedo decir, en México algunas orquídeas silvestres crecen en los mezquites, bueno en los troncos de árboles, que por cierto se ve muy bello, de ahí la idea de combinar el rosa con el blanco, bueno Sakura y Neji, porque, no lo sé, solo paso por mi mente en algún momento cuando escribía y solo deje a mis manos trabajar sobre el teclado, no sé si lo vuelva a usar más adelante o no, lo pensare mientras.

Por otro lado lo de la hiena, cuando pensaba en que animal usar me acorde de "the lion King" jejejejeje es que la vi un buen de veces de niña y digamos que para hablar de gente no muy buena, se me hizo la especia más indicada.

Antes de que continúe, creen que merezca reviews?, ojala y si, please dejen uno si?...

Y pues por otro lado una disculpa por el retraso a mis historias, he pasado por no muy buenos momentos, pero bueno, tratare de publicar más rápido, aunque no aseguro nada.

Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, dejan comentarios, la agregan a favoritos y también a mí, mil gracias, espero no caer de su gracia :D

Que estén bien, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. Ciao!...


	12. Preludio

Hello!, pues heme aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste…

Como siempre aclarando, Naruto no me pertenece.

-bla bla bla- diálogos

"bla bla bla " pensamientos

_bla bla bla_ recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 12**

.

**PRELUDIO**

.

.

.

.

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde la plática que tuvieran los Hyuga en el antiguo templo.

Hacia un mes que Neji había tomado una decisión, su prima tenia razón, Sakura debería de saber, aunque aun no sabia a ciencia cierta como lo haría.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos pelinegros, un castaño, un peli gris y un rubio, se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la hokage.

-los he mandado a llamar para una misión importante – dijo de forma seria la rubia

-pero vieja, no podemos ir, menos sin Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto inmediatamente

-Naruto no me digas vieja! – le contesto la rubia – ya es tiempo de que sigan adelante – les hablaba de forma firme para que entendieran – piensen que eso es lo que ella quería cuando tomo esa decisión – les dijo un tanto triste pensando en el estado actual de la joven – irán al país del Agua, van como apoyo a la aldea, ya que han sido atacados y tomaron como rehenes a mujeres y niños, con ello están ejerciendo presión para que el país se retire del tratado de paz – poniéndose de pie, y dándose la vuelta para ver por la ventana a la aldea continuo – su misión es encontrar a los rehenes y ponerlos a salvo, así como eliminar a quien esta detrás de tal atentado a la paz en el país del Agua – la mujer sabía que no tardarían en negarse, sin embargo no había mas opciones, ellos eran los mejores, sabía que no había shinobis mas capaces que ellos cinco para la misión – piensen que si se niegan y aquellos malditos logran su cometido, el esfuerzo y sacrificio de Sakura no habrá servido y no quiero ser yo quien le de tan mala noticia – termino diciéndoles esto aun sin mirarlos.

Los cinco hombres solo bajaron la cabeza, un tanto apenados, pues en verdad habían pensado en negarse, pero al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la quinta, sabían que lo tenían que hacer, que no habían estado ahí para cuidarla y protegerla, sin embargo, tanto el esfuerzo de Sakura por lograr unir a los países, como lo que le ocurrió de regreso no seria en vano, cuidarían que la paz continuara, por ella.

-cuando partiremos Tsunade-sama? – pregunto un Naruto decido

-partirán al anochecer, ahora vayan a prepararse – les ordeno aun viendo por la ventana

-hai – dicho esto, se escucho un puff seguido de cinco nubes de humo

La hokage volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, tenia que mantenerlos ocupados, era lo mejor.

Saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, de este extrajo varias fotos, en todas había algo en común, una niña a diferentes edades, desde bebe hasta llegar a donde aparece una bella jovencita.

-mi niña, mi pequeña… tengo tanto miedo de que no me perdones y te pierda de nuevo… - menciono mientras acariciaba a la persona en la foto y unas rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Una joven peli rosa se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas, en las penumbras de su cuarto en el hospital.

Sobre de su regazo se encontraba una orquídea blanca y su vista fija sobre la flor, sin embargo su mente estaba completamente perdida.

Lo inusual en la imagen de la joven, era que junto a la silla de ruedas se encontraba un tripie, con un suero colocado en la mano de la joven, suero que hasta hace semanas no requería de él.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto, hacia unas semanas, había dejado de hablar por completo, ya no decía absolutamente nada, pensaron que pronto pasaría.

Pero no fue así, y no solo eso, sino que también había dejado de comer, he ahí la razón por la cual se encontraba siendo alimentada por una intravenosa.

En su aspecto, se veía mas delgada, su piel se vea pálida y seca, su antes sedosa cabellera ahora se encontraba descuidada, su rostro, sin esa sonrisa única y querida por todos, la cual hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, un par de ojos verdes, opacos, sin aquel brillo que emanaban, hundidos y secos, y no por tanto llorar, no al contrario, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, no había nada, solo un vacio.

El diagnostico: una total depresión de la que no quería salir…

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo sin piedad, el equipo formado por los cinco hombres había partido tal y como la hokage lo había indicado.

Los demás shinobis de la aldea iban de venían como de costumbre, haciendo misiones y entrenando.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la partida del equipo Kakashi, cuando una caravana de comerciantes, junto con un circo había llegado a la aldea.

Habían pasado por el control de la entrada sin ningún problema, tan solo estarían ahí por no más de dos días si acaso.

Según habían comentado, en el camino a la aldea se habían encontrado, y como iban hacia el mismo camino, se unieron para evitar posibles ataques.

Por eso habían llegado juntos, aunque los días que estarían serian diferentes, después de ahí tomarían rumbos distintos.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde caía, mientras varios de los aldeanos se preparaban para terminar su jornada diaria y dejar algunas cosas listas para el siguiente día, algunos jounnin iniciaban sus rondas por la aldea.

En ese momento dentro del bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja, un equipo de shinobis regresaba de una misión.

Últimamente Konoha había tenido que ayudar a varias aldeas, tanto de civiles como de shinobis, sobre todo a las primeras pues se veían totalmente desprotegidas ante los ataques y amenazas que sufrían, muy similar a la misión donde habían enviado al equipo del copy-nin, aunque no tan compleja a la que ellos se dirigían.

Dentro de ese equipo shinobi venia el capitán, Hyuga Neji junto con otros shinobis.

Habían terminado la misión antes, por lo cual podrían tomarse su tiempo para volver a la aldea, mas el capitán no pensaba igual, pues el Hyuga tenía un gran ímpetu por llegar a la aldea.

La razón; no podía esperar más, lo haría, había tomado la decisión durante la misión, le confesaría a Sakura que era quien le enviaba las orquídeas, junto con su sentir y una oportunidad.

Esa era la razón que motivaba al ojiperla a volver lo más pronto posible a la aldea.

.

.

.

.

.

Justo en la noche, nuevamente se encontraban un grupo de hombres reunidos en aquella casucha, se podían ver sus sonrisas en los rostros de todos.

-todo está listo – menciono uno de los hombres para dar por terminada esa corta reunion.

-muy bien ya saben que hacer – menciono otros, los demás asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasada la media noche, el grupo de shinobis comandados por el genio Hyuga, se encontraban llegando a la entrada de la aldea.

Al pasar por el puesto de control se detuvieron notificando su llegada, sin embargo cuando el castaño volteo a ver a los shinobis a su cargo, pudo ver que todos se notaban visiblemente cansados.

Su conciencio hizo acto de presencia, pues al querer volver pronto se había olvidado de sus subordinados, y ahora se veían bastante agotados.

-vayan a descansar, yo iré a dejar el informe – sin esperar mas emprendió camino hacia la torre hokage.

Al ver alejarse a su capitán, los shinobis, simplemente se dejaron caer por el cansancio que sentían, quizás, después de todo su capitán si era parecido a Rock Lee y Maito Guy.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji llego a la torre hokage, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la quinta, al llegar toco, sin esperar por la respuesta para su ingreso, giro la manija de la puerta e ingreso a la habitación.

Al entrar se topo con una imagen, además de poco alentadora, lo dejo estático y con una gota corriendo por su nuca.

Ante él se encontraba la legendaria sannin, con una copa de sake en una mano y en la otra una botella de aquel líquido, además de más botellas aparentemente vacías, que yacían esparcidas tanto en el escritorio como en el piso cercano a la rubia dormilona.

Sin embargo algo llamo la atención del joven, algo un tanto peculiar en la imagen frente a él.

No soporto la curiosidad y se dirigió hacia donde se entraba la mujer con un paso muy cauto para no despertar el mal humor de la manda más del lugar.

Sobre el escritorio, frente a donde se encontraba en el quinto sueño la hokage, había dos portarretratos.

En uno se encontraba la hokage, tan joven como en ese mismo momento, junto a ella un hombre de cabello azul claro, ojos verdes, muy parecidos a unos que veía en sueños y añoraba durante el día. El hombre se encontraba abrazándola por la espalda, sosteniéndola de la cintura, mientras ella lo miraba recargada en uno de sus hombros, su mirada era tan distinta a la que actualmente veía en la hokage, se le hizo tan raro verla así.

Dejo de lado esa foto y vio el otro portarretratos, en el se encontró a la misma hokage que él conoció hacia unos años y la misma que dormía en ese momento sin percatarse de su presencia. Sin embargo junto a ella se encontraba en esta ocasión una niña peli rosada de no más de unos 13 ó 14 años, muy probablemente de aquellos tiempos en los que la quinta la aceptara como su alumna, ambas mujeres sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa de la peli rosa era la más amplia, se notaba la alegría que tenía en esos momentos.

Extrañamente se sintió más tranquilo al ver esa sonrisa, pero también deseo con todo su corazón ser el único que viera tan sonrisa, que solo fueran para él, que él sea quien las genere en ese rostro.

Volvió a la realidad en un leve suspiro, lo mejor era salir de ahí cuando aun tenía tiempo, a enfrentar a una mal humorada hokage, tanto por terminar con su descanso, así como por inmiscuirse donde no debía, se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad en demasía y lo mejor era irse.

Así que a paso sigiloso, cual shinobi de elite que era, salió de la oficina y torre para dirigirse hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Tenía que descansar, aunque dudaba lograrlo, porque aun cuando su tradicional semblante de cubo de hielo lo cubriera, las cosas eran muy distintas en su mente, en verdad estaba nervioso, prueba de ello, era que no se había dado cuenta de las condiciones del escuadrón con el que viajaba.

No sabía muy bien que le diría, que haría, poco sabia en realidad, lo único seguro era que se escabulliría en el hospital hasta su cuarto, sabía que no quería visitas, pero el ya no podía mas, así que queriendo ella o no, el entraría, la vería y se lo confesaría, si estaba decidido y no cambiaria de parecer, le había costado decidirse, y ahora no se echaría para atrás.

Al ir tan ensimismado, llego rápidamente a los terrenos de su clan, sin embargo, no paro donde se encontraba su gran casa, pues él vivía junto con la rama principal, claro en un ala aparte, pero cerca por si era necesaria su presencia, sin embargo no se dirigió a su habitación cual debía, no, no podía, sus nervios no se lo permitían, así que sin más dirigió su camino así su santuario, hacia el antiguo templo.

Quizás así se sentiría mejor, mientras cavilaba todo lo que haría, diría, intentando desechar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad.

.

.

.

.

.

Poco faltaba para que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran por el horizonte.

La aldea además de encontrarse sumida aun en las penumbras, también se encontraba sometida por un inusual silencio en el cual lo único audible eran los susurros del viento.

En la torre hokage, la rubia aun dormitaba, aunque debido a la incomodidad, se removió un poco de la posición en la cual se encontraba, intentando inútilmente estar mas cómoda, debido al movimiento, su sueño se volvió más ligero.

Un crujido se hizo presente, irrumpiendo en el silencio, al ser ligero el sueño de la rubia, termino por despertarla, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Rápidamente se reincorporo en su silla, buscando al causante de su despertar, en su semblante, había una mezcla de susto, porque alguien la habría pillado y enojo por el atrevimiento de despertarla.

Su vista viajo rápidamente por su oficina, encontrándose con la nada, estaba completamente sola y en silencio nuevamente.

En esa oficina solo están ella y sus recuerdos, los pesos de su conciencia, sus más grandes secretos y dolores que su corazón guardaba, frente a ella estaban las fotos de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, el cristal de uno de los marcos, se encontraba estrellado, al notarlo, lo tomo en sus manos y al hacerlo, el cristal acabo por estrellarse, justo en la parte donde la imagen de una peli rosa se encontraba, perdiéndose así la visión de la sonrisa de la joven.

La rubia abrió los ojos, sus manos ahora temblorosas aun mantenían el marco en su mano, estaba a punto de gritar…

.

.

.

.

.

No pudo hacerlo, varias explosiones junto con unos leves temblores se hicieron presentes…

La aldea estaba siendo atacada…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, dejan comentarios y las agregan a sus favoritos, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y espero haya sido de su agrado.

Y como siempre, le pido me dejen saber que les parece la historia y esta capitulo.

Si ya se que esperaban capitulo de "Una vida en 40 semanas", lamento decir que aun no lo termino, aunque bueno, me falta menos que cuando inicie, es que aun no estoy conforme en cuanto a algunas cosas, en cuanto lo este listo lo subire.

Sin mas, les deseo que tengan una excelente semana!

Saludos. Ciao!


	13. Ataque a la Hola, robando lo preciado

Hello!, pues heme aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste…

Como siempre aclarando, Naruto no me pertenece.

-bla bla bla- diálogos

"bla bla bla " pensamientos

_bla bla bla_ recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 13**

.

**ATAQUE A LA HOJA, ROBANDO LO PRECIADO**

.

.

.

.

Poco faltaba para que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran por el horizonte.

La aldea además de encontrarse sumida aun en las penumbras, también se encontraba sometida por un inusual silencio en el cual lo único audible eran los susurros del viento.

En la torre hokage, la rubia aun dormitaba, aunque debido a la incomodidad, se removió un poco de la posición en la cual se encontraba, intentando inútilmente estar mas cómoda, debido al movimiento, su sueño se volvió más ligero.

Un crujido se hizo presente, irrumpiendo en el silencio, al ser ligero el sueño de la rubia, termino por despertarla, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Rápidamente se reincorporo en su silla, buscando al causante de su despertar, en su semblante, había una mezcla de susto, porque alguien la habría pillado y enojo por el atrevimiento de despertarla.

Su vista viajo rápidamente por su oficina, encontrándose con la nada, estaba completamente sola y en silencio nuevamente.

En esa oficina solo están ella y sus recuerdos, los pesos de su conciencia, sus más grandes secretos y dolores que su corazón guardaba, frente a ella estaban las fotos de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, el cristal de uno de los marcos, se encontraba estrellado, al notarlo, lo tomo en sus manos y al hacerlo, el cristal acabo por estrellarse, justo en la parte donde la imagen de una peli rosa se encontraba, perdiéndose así la visión de la sonrisa de la joven.

La rubia abrió los ojos, sus manos ahora temblorosas aun mantenían el marco en su mano, estaba a punto de gritar…

.

.

.

.

.

No pudo hacerlo, varias explosiones junto con unos leves temblores se hicieron presentes…

La aldea estaba siendo atacada…

.

.

.

.

.

El heredero del bouke se encontraba en el antiguo templo.

No había podido dormir mas haya de un par de horas, sus nervios eran grandes, ya quería que amaneciera.

Al no poder hacer transcurrir el tiempo mas rápido, se había levantado de su cama, para alistarse para verla, quería verse lo mejor posible, darle una buena impresión (a mi parecer no le hace nada de falta, así esta buenísimo!), por lo que se fue a asear, reviso su closet buscando algo que ponerse, no sabia si ir con su clásica ropa u optar por algo más formal… no formal no debía de ser, vestirse como un jounnin común… no tampoco, el no era un jounnin común el era Neji Hyuga, nunca seria uno mas.

Sin pensarlos mucho tomo su ropa que usara normalmente junto con unas toallas limpias, si bien era algo importante lo que haría, rogaba por que Sakura lo aceptara tal y como es, incluso siendo un antisocial y con poco sentido de la moda, además era un poco temprano para que alguna tienda se encontrase abierta para poder adquirir ropa.

Como se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a su prima cada que le decía que tenia que comprarse algo de ropa distinta, incluso Tenten se lo había dicho, pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Así que rogaba que su buen gusto valiera en algo, puesto que eso era algo que si tenia, y para muestra era ver la hermosa mujer de la que se había enamorado y la que le robaba el sueño, o mas bien no salía de ellos.

Sin más dejo lista su ropa sobre su cama, mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha, esperaba eso lo relajara aunque sea por un momento.

Al entrar abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejo que el agua fluyera hasta salir la caliente para templarla, una vez hecho esto, dejo las toalla donde la pudiera alcanzar, después se quito la ropa que solía usar para dormir (yo le ayudo, no es mas yo misma se la quito! XD) un simple pantalón de seda, era su costumbre desde hacia tiempo el dormir así, se sentía mas comido, así, sin mas se desprendió del pantalón y sus bóxers, sintiéndose sin el peso de las prendas se metió bajo el agua que caía, la sintió recorrer su cuerpo. Tal y como lo esperaba, sus músculos se relajaron, incluso sus hombros y su pecho, se dio la oportunidad de relajar su postura, descansar un poco, quería que el agua se llevara sus nervios, su ansiedad, ya tenía ganas de ver a aquella mujer que le ha robado el corazón y sus pensamientos.

Se sentía ya mejor, estaba por cerrar las llaves para dar por terminado su baño, cuando una opresión en el pecho lo hizo detenerse y pegar su frente en los fríos mosaicos de la ducha, junto con su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha la llevaba a su pecho presionando un poco en lo que el dolor pasaba.

Eso era raro, el nunca había padecido de nada, que recordara no tenia ninguna enfermedad, de hecho solo visitaba el hospital cuando tenia una herida grave o le correspondía revisión medica, y Sakura nunca le había dicho que tenia algún problema de salud.

Sakura.

Nuevamente la peli rosa en sus pensamientos, y así con ella en su mente, poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo.

Una vez se sintió mejor, cerró las llaves para que el agua dejara de correr, sin más salió, tomo una de las toallas comenzando a secar su cuerpo (quien se apunta para hacer tal tarea?). Volvió a su habitación con una toalla en su cintura cubriendo así su desnudez, mientras con la otra secaba su cabello, de las puntas de este aun caían gotas sobre su torso desnudo, resbalando por su pecho y abdomen bien trabajado, al igual que por su espalda llegando hasta el final de su espalda y donde su toalla las absorbía (*¬*).

Lanzo la toalla con la que secaba su cabello a un lado, volvió a pasar su vista por la ropa que usaría, se despojo de la toalla que lo separaba de la desnudez y comenzó a vestirse, una vez hecho fue a verse al espejo para verificar verse bien, toda su ropa lucia impecable, así que sin más comenzó a acomodar su cabello, a cepillarlo, para después tomar una venda y cubrir su sello como miembro del bouke, por un momento se detuvo, recordando todo lo que había pasado en su vida, recordó lo malo y lo bueno y con esto ultimo y la imagen de la Haruno nuevamente en su mente siguió cubriendo su sello.

Una vez aprobado su aspecto salió de su habitación y se encamino hacia el templo, aun tenía algo que hacer y por primera vez le seria útil todo ese tiempo que había pasado con Hinata y Hanabi acompañándolas cuando recibían la preparación correspondiente para las mujeres del clan.

Tiempo después había llegado a su destino, no había corrido, pero su forma de caminar normal no era tampoco tan lenta, así que a pesar de lo lejos del lugar no le había tomado tanto tiempo.

Al entrar al templo aprovecho para ir a orar y meditar por un momento y así lo hizo, al menos el orar, ya que no pudo llegar a concentrarse y poder separar su cuerpo y su mente, unos ojos verdes no se lo permitieron. Así que mejor opto por continuar con sus planes.

Salió del templo para dirigirse al jardín y que kami lo ayudara a que aquello que en teoría sabía quedara bien en la práctica.

Al llegar vio las flores tenuemente iluminadas por la tenue luz de la aun luna visible, la brisa del viento hacia que el fresco olor de las flores llegara hasta sus fosas nasales, eso lo invadió, y nuevamente la recordó.

Con una gran inspiración dio algunos pasos hasta llegar al cerezo, e inicio con su tarea.

.

Faltaba ya poco para amanecer, en el horizonte se podía ver al cielo que comenzaba a pintarse con los colores del día.

Vio su tarea terminada, frente a él, para ser la primera vez que lo hacía no le había quedado nada mal, de hecho se veía bastante bien. Quizás consideraría seriamente el hacerle la competencia a los Yamanaka.

Tomo su presente para la bella mujer que le robaba la razón y con ello en sus manos, se encamino hacia el hospital para verla.

Comenzó a andar rápido, tanto así que comenzó a correr, para después irse saltando quería estar ahí para cuando los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación, quería estar ahí para cuando abriera sus hermosos ojos verdes, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería estar con ella.

Con sumo sigilo paso a los ANBUs que custodiaban las cercanías del hospital, a un shinobi de elite como él, no le costaría trabajo.

Se adentro al hospital como solía hacerlo cada día y como su prima también lo hacía cuando el no podía asistir, por la ventana del final de un pasillo, la ventana daba junto a un árbol bastante alto, así que era fácil subir por ahí para poder entrar, se preguntaba cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta que por ahí se podía entrar y salir del hospital sin siquiera ser notado por nadie, quizás, en realidad si lo habían notado pero nadie decía nada ya que por ahí también huían otros shinobis, de hecho conocía a varios que normalmente huían, paradójico considerando que él lo usaba para entrar y no para salir.

Entro como siempre, aunque considero que tanto el personal de seguridad del hospital como algunos ANBUs requerían más entrenamientos, en verdad eran malos.

Llego hasta la puerta de la peli rosa sus nervios crecían, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, para su suerte ninguna enfermera había pasado aun, los recorridos aun no iniciaba, eso era bueno considerando que ya llevaba unos minutos ahí, de pie frente a la puerta de la cuarto donde la peli rosa se encontraba, intentando disipar sus nervios para reunir el valor de tomar esa manija, girarla y adentrarse a la habitación.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada pasaba, seguía ahí de pie sin moverse, tan solo mirando la manija de la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos en los que aspiraba fuerte para hacerlo de una vez por todas. Abrió los ojos con la decisión marcada en ellos, lo haría de una vez por todas, levanto sus manos para abrir esa puerta de una buena vez por todas.

Poca distancia faltaba para cumplir su meta, hasta dejar de existir distancia alguna, tan solo faltaba por girar el picaporte y cruzaría esa infranqueable barrera que se había generado para todos, nuevamente respiro hondo para seguir adelante…

.

Una serie de estallidos así como temblores se hicieron presentes.

.

Soltó la manija y dio un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio por el temblor.

Salió de shock sabiendo que tenía que cumplir su deber como shinobi, proteger a la aldea, para poder cumplir con su corazón, si la aldea estaba bien a salvo, su Sakura también los estaría.

.

Sus manos dejaron caer el objeto en el que había puesto sus sentimientos al hacerlo, se giro en la dirección hacia donde había llegado y rápidamente comenzó correr para salir de ahí.

Tenía que saber lo que pasaba y ayudar…

.

.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar, cuando las explosiones se hicieron presentes, despertando a los civiles y alertando de forma tardía a los ninjas de la aldea los cuales salían y peleaban con el primer enemigo que le ponían enfrente.

Se podía ver a los civiles corriendo intentando refugiarse, saliendo de sus casa ya que algunas estaban en llamas, había varios heridos.

Los gennins estaban guiando a la gente como podían hacia los lugares seguros y destinados para su protección.

Mientras los chunnin ayudaban a los heridos trasladándolos al hospital para ser atendidos. Al haber sido un ataque sorpresa sobre la aldea había muchos de estos, por lo que tenían que colaborar con ello, dejándole a los jounnins y ANBUs la tarea de acabar con los enemigos.

Aunque ahí había un gran problema, debido a las amenazas que varias aldeas habían sufrido no se encontraban varios shinobis en la aldea.

Mejor dicho el equipo Kakashi completo, quienes sin lugar a dudas eran de los ninja preferidos de la hokage no estaban, ya que si eran su preferidos era por una razón, los integrantes de ese equipo eran considerados como los mejores, al igual que su generación completa, en ellos confiaba plenamente y ahora más que nunca creía que en ellos vivía la voluntad del fuego de la que hablara el tercer hokage, que ellos eran el futuro que quiso crear su abuelo el primer hokage junto con la aldea.

Sin embargo esos cinco no se encontraban en la aldea y el o mejor dicho la única integrante de ese equipo en la aldea no estaba en condiciones de defender la aldea.

Y varios de los demás miembros de esa generación tampoco se encontraban de hecho casi todos se encontraban de misión, si acaso estarían tan solo uno de los integrantes de cada equipo.

Un grupo de ANBUs aparecieron en la oficina de la hokage, para la entrega de la información recolectada, así como a la espera de instrucciones.

Lo básico se había cubierto, los civiles habían sido evacuados a un lugar seguro. Un grupo ANBUs se encontraba resguardando a la hokage, cosa que a ella le molestaba.

-donde esta Shikamaru Nara?, lo quiero aquí ahora! – grito la hokage un los ANBUs asintieron y uno de ellos desapareció en una nube de humo.

A los pocos minutos unos pasos corriendo se escuchaban acercándose al despacho, sin más la puerta se abrió dejando ver al Nara.

-Shikamaru! – llamo la quinta al castaño.

-el ataque se hizo desde dentro de la aldea, se han infiltrado – se detuvo un momento para tomar aire por la carrera que había realizado para llegar hasta ese lugar, solo lo necesario para continuar –…fueron la caravana de comerciantes y el circo que llegaron ayer…

La mujer abrió los ojos y golpeo a puño cerrado su escritorio partiéndolo por la mitad

-tienes carta libre para hacer frente al ataque – le dijo la mujer al tiempo que daba la vuelta y observaba con furia contenida lo que esos malditos le habían hecho a su aldea.

-hai – fue la respuesta del vago más grande del país del fuego.

El Nara desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras la hokage veía desde la ventana de la torre en cierta forma impotente, ya que por su puesto no podía hacer mucho,

-Shizune! - - encárgate del hospital

-hai – contesto la pelinegra para después salir a hacerse cargo del hospital, aprovecharía a ir a ver a Sakura e infórmale lo que ocurría.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba dormida una joven de cabello rosado y complexión delgada, más delgada de lo que debería.

Se encontraba en medio de un sueño incomodo, pues se removía inquiera entre las sabanas de su cama de hospital.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en su habitación, tirando por el temblor que se había generado un florero que había en el mueble, escucho algunos cristales de las ventanas romperse, así como materiales hospitalarios que se encontraban preparados para su uso, caían al piso resonando entre gritos, murmullos y pasos rápidos.

Ella solo despertó de un salto sentándose en su lecho, asimilando lo que pasaba, viendo a su alrededor cristales sobre el suelo, así como las cortinas de las ventanas moverse por el viento.

Se oían explosiones a lo lejos, también de forma débil podía oír el sonido del metal chocar.

Rápidamente entendió lo que pasaba, su aldea, su amada aldea, estaba siendo atacada.

Intento moverse, pero nada había pasado y ahí lo recordó no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su aldea, porque era una inútil invalida que no podía hacer nada por ella misma, había vuelto a ser un estrobo una débil, si antes al menos podía ayudar mínimamente como medico ahora ni eso podía, como si no tenía nada de energías y no podía llegar hasta donde los heridos la necesitaran, era una inútil, una molestia una carga, como siempre lo había sido y como siempre lo será, pase lo que pase lo será.

En momentos como ese, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a quien le había salvado meses atrás de la muerte, ya que para ella, el dejar lo que más amaba había sido prácticamente igual a la muerte de que le serbia estar viva, si ya no podía serle útil a su aldea ni a sus amigos, por eso se negaba a verlos, no quería que nadie de ellos cargar con ella, no lo merecían, eran lo mejor que le había tocado en la vida todos aquellos que la rodeaban y por eso lo había hecho de eso no se arrepentía, además no quería que la vieran en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba y menos aun sabiendo que las esperanzas cada día eran menores, pues no había ningún tipo de mejoría ante sus situación.

El sonido de más explosiones se hizo presente sacando de sus pensamientos, sin embargo una parte de ella, esa parte impredecible de ella la había hecho buscar su silla de ruedas para intentar pasar a ella y ve si a pesar de todo podía ser aunque sea levemente útil en algo.

Además se sentía totalmente desesperada al no saber qué pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Así sin más jalo sus piernas con sus manos, haciendo que estas quedaran colgando de un lado de la cama, con sumo cuidado jalo la silla para acercarla a ella puso los frenos para que no se moviera mientras se pasaba a la silla, apoyo uno de sus brazos en la cama y el otro en la silla, para apoyarse de ahí, comenzó a intentar moverse, le faltaba poco para estar en su silla, cuando sus brazos perdieron fuerza y le fallaron, cayendo así al piso y quedando la silla de ruedas volteada.

La rabia y el dolor por lo ocurrido no se hicieron esperar, comenzando a golpear el piso con sus puños, para después comenzar a arrastrarse por el piso sin importar cortarse e incluso incrustarse algunos de los trozos de vidrio que se encontraban esparcidos y que en alguno momento fueron de la ventana y de un florero, quería llegar hasta algún lugar para intentar incorporarse, ya fuera en su silla cama o sillón, sabía que por el momento nadie llegaría a socorrerla por el momento todos estaban muy ocupados como para recordar que ella estaba ahí.

O al menos eso era lo que ella creía…

.

.

.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! – gritaba una joven mujer pelinegra mientras se acercaba a donde su tía se encontraba

-Shizune! Porque vienes gritando así!

-Tsunade-sama! – y la rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la pelinegra derramando lagrimas en todos sus ojos, eso no era común, además estaba temblando, algo no andaba bien.

-Shizune que te pasa! – no había respuesta – Shizune! – grito para sacarla de su estado y funciono.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de una semi-destruida Konoha…

Una pared al final de un pasillo se encontraba destruida…

En ese mismo piso una habitación se encontraba en total desorden, varios cosas tiradas, vidrios rotos, regados por todas partes, un suero goteaba, derramándose sobre del suelo…

Algunas gotas de sangre se podían ver en la habitación, al igual que las cortinas movidas por el viento, una cama vacía con las sabanas revueltas y una silla de ruedas volteada…

.

.

.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama… se la llevaron… se llevaron a Sakura… - dijo antes de romper en llanto de nuevo y entregándole una nota a la rubia.

La Senju sin más leyó la hoja que su asistente le había entregado sin poder creer en lo que le habían dicho, sin embargo al hacerlo su semblante cambio radicalmente.

La mujer rubia cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos, unas furtivas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas…

Le habían robado lo más preciado que tenia…

Le habían robado el mayor regalo que le había dejado su amado Dan…

Le habían robado a su hija…

.

.

.

.

.

Afuera de la habitación 683 se encontraba un arreglo floral, abandonado y destrozado por unas personas que han salido corriendo y lo habían destrozado con sus pisadas, se podía ver a las rosas rojas destrozadas, aunque curiosamente la orquídea blanca se encontraba al centro levemente dañada, cubriendo al cerezo, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Si, como leyeron Sakura es hija de Tsunade, biológica no adoptiva, cabe aclarar y sip, lo acepto ahora si me ando mal-viajando, porque, bueno pues se supone que Dan murió en la segunda guerra, pero para mí (o mejor dicho para esta historia) fue en la tercera, pero saben que… mejor no les cuento mas de eso, porque ya lo explicare más adelante, solo quería aclarar que si es su hija y que espero por esta razón no caiga de su gracia mi historia (kami que no sea así!).

Y bueno que les pareció lo de Neji, pobre tantos nervios pa' nada, porque ya no pudo decir nada, por cierto les gusto como se los describí, porque créanme que puse a imaginarlo y pues así salió, pero no se gustara o no, ustedes que dicen?...

Dejando ya de lado todo eso, muchas gracias a por leer mis historia, por comentarla y por agregarla a sus favoritos, en verdad me pongo súper feliz cada que leo sus reviews.

Y antes de despedirme, comentare lo mismo que en "una vida en 40 semanas" para quien no la sigue. Bueno pues el hecho es que por más que lo deseo, entre una y otra cosa, no me es posible actualizar tan pronto como quisiera ni esta, ni mi otra historia y para no quedarles mal, he decido actualizar la historia de forma intercalada, es decir serán cada dos semanas, si esta semana actualice esta historia, el próxima semana será "una vida en 40 semanas" y en dos semanas volveré a actualizar "Déjame sanar tus heridas", aunque puede que lleguen a ser cada tres semanas cada historia, ya que quiero retomar "Razón de vida" que por cierto me siento muy muy apenada con los lectores de esa historia, no la pienso abandonar, la continuare en cuanto pueda.

En verdad muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentario y por agregar la historia y/o a mí, en verdad mil gracias, mil gracias a todas.

Saludos, que tengan buena semana y nos leemos pronto!


	14. Historia de una madre arrepentida

Hola, ya ando de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste…

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío (ojala lo fuera, así tendrá a un montón de hombres guapos y sexys conmigo T.T… )

-bla bla bla- diálogos

"bla bla bla " pensamientos

_bla bla bla_ recuerdos/sueños

(bla bla bla) intervenciones mías

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 14**

.

**HISTORIA DE UNA MADRE ARREPENTIDA**

.

.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama… se la llevaron… se llevaron a Sakura… - dijo antes de romper en llanto de nuevo y entregándole una nota a la rubia.

La Senju sin más leyó la hoja que su asistente le había entregado sin poder creer en lo que le habían dicho, sin embargo al hacerlo su semblante cambio radicalmente.

La mujer rubia cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos, unas furtivas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas…

Le habían robado lo más preciado que tenia…

Le habían robado el mayor regalo que le había dejado su amado Dan…

Le habían robado a su hija…

.

.

.

.

.

Afuera de la habitación 683 se encontraba un arreglo floral, abandonado y destrozado por unas personas que han salido corriendo y lo habían destrozado con sus pisadas, se podía ver a las rosas rojas destrozadas, aunque curiosamente la orquídea blanca se encontraba al centro levemente dañada, cubriendo al cerezo, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones…

.

.

.

.

.

La mente de Tsunade comenzó a ser bombardeada por los recuerdos de su sufrimiento, por la pesada lapida de sus errores, ahí incesantes, imparables y sobretodo dolorosos.

.

.

.

_La lluvia caía incesante, sin compasión alguna ante quienes se encontraban ahí._

_Eran tiempos difíciles, no era fácil que algo naciera o se mantuviera con vida en esos momentos… estaban en guerra._

_._

_En el bosque escondidos en un pequeño claro ocultos por la maleza a su alrededor se encontraba un grupo de shinobis._

_Una rubia lloraba amargamente a un lado de un cuerpo, sus manos y sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre, de sus labios salían murmullos ininteligibles._

_Los demás integrantes del equipo veían la escena, sintiendo algo de pena por aquella mujer, que lloraba amargamente la muerte de aquel hombre._

_Las heridas que había sufrido eran graves, ni ella considerada como la mejor medic-nin pudo sanarle. _

_Era dolorosa que un shinobi como el pereciere, había luchado tanto por la paz, por el fin de la guerra, y ahora que parecía mas próximo que nunca, el perdía esa batalla con el precio mas alto… su vida._

_-Dan! – fueron las ultimas y mas claras palabras que habían salido de sus labios de la rubia, se podía oír el dolor que cargaba en su alma, la pena que la llenaba en ese momento para el siguiente caer inconsciente sobre el pecho del hombre que ama aun cuando el ya no este con ella._

_._

_._

_._

_Ahí estaba justo igual que hace… lo había olvidado, pero que mas daba ya cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no quería recordarlo, porque hacerlo era recordar el tiempo que llevaba sin el._

_Había despertado en ese lugar, en un principio no sabia a ciencia cierta cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, sin embargo imágenes que formaban parte de sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente golpeándola nuevamente, haciendo que gruesas gotas recorrieran su rostro._

_No había sollozos o espasmos, solo gruesas lagrimas que fluían sin parar, y la mirada perdida en el frente, marcando el vacio de su vida, no había ningún sentimiento, nada, no había nada, solo el vacio donde antes había estado su corazón._

_Después de eso lo único que siguió fue la soledad, estaba ahí, muerta en vida, porque su vida se había ido con el, sin Dan de que le servía vivir._

_Si es que a eso se le podía llamar vivir…_

_No hablaba con nadie, porque no hablaría con la persona que quería…_

_No se movía, para que, no tenía ni energías para hacerlo…_

_No dormía, porque cada que sus ojos se cerraban aparecían esas imágenes…_

_No comía, porque lo que quería era morir, así como su alma había muerto con él, quería que su cuerpo también muriera…_

_Tan solo estaba ahí, totalmente ida… confirmando que estaba como muerta…_

_De que servía se especulara por el pronto final de la guerra y que la nombrarían junto a sus compañeros como sannin, de que le servía si no lo tenía a él junto a ella…_

_._

_._

_._

_Un día había llegado su sensei el tercer hokage, llego tranquilo, apacible, como debía ser, aunque escondía una gran preocupación._

_Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le tomo la mano, la miro, su vista seguía perdida en la nada, levanto una de sus manos posándola en su cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, porque para el, seguía siendo aquella pequeña niña de doce años que se le encomendó como gennin, para él era como una hija, por eso sonrió, queriendo que todo su amor y cariño llegara hasta ella y la pudiera ayudar._

_-Tsunade… hay algo que tienes que saber… se que ha sido difícil… pero ahora mas que nunca tienes que ser fuerte… tienes que luchar y tienes que vivir… - le costaba trabajo hablar, lo que le iba a decir esperaba le ayudara a salir a delante - …Tsunade, pequeña… estas embarazada… una vida está creciendo en ti, una vida producto del amor de Dan y tuyo… Tsunade tienes que luchar por tu bebe!... – le decía el hombre el cual seguía acariciando su cabello esperando con eso reaccionara._

_A la mente de Tsunade llegaron de forma vaga y lejana las palabras de su querido sensei, sin embargo a su razón solo había llegado la palabra embarazada, después de eso se perdió entre sus pensamientos._

_¿Cómo sería posible que ella estuviera embarazada? No era justo ¿Por qué ahora? Justo cuando quería morir, porque eso era lo único que ella quería morir, y ahora no sabía que haría, ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿de que servía eso ahora que no lo tenía a él? Estaba cansada de todo, solo quería desaparecer, terminar con todo._

_Sin más gotas salieron de sus ojos, gotas que desde hacia tiempo habían dejado de salir, pensaba que ya se había secado, que ya no quedaba ni una sola lagrima en ella, pero todo eso era falso, ahí estaban recordándole que seguía viva y que había cosas que no podía controlar._

_Su sensei observaba, tomo esas lágrimas como una buena señal, de que todo estaría bien, que todo mejoraría._

_Por lo que sin más bajo su mano y se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla y hacerle entender que no estaba sola, que allí estaría el apoyándola como lo haría su abuelo, como lo haría su padre, porque en cierta forma desde hacia tiempo él se sentía así como su padre más que como su sensei._

_Esperaba que esto trajera cosas favorables, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaría con ella y con su futuro nieto o nieta, apoyándolos en lo que fuera necesario y estaba segura que también sus otros alumnos la apoyarían, confiaba en lo que les había enseñado los ayudaría a asimilar la situación y ayudar a su compañera y amiga a salir adelante._

_Mientras la abrazaba noto que la rubia llevaba sus manos hasta su plano vientre y las dejaba reposar así, sonrió ante tal acción, era un hecho que ese bebe cambiaria las cosas._

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, el embarazo de Tsunade ya era notorio, su salud física estaba bien, estable dentro de lo que cavia, vivía prácticamente en el hospital pues según ella no tenia nadie que la esperara en casa y era más útil en el hospital, además sabía muy bien que la soledad la hacía recordar y eso en su estado no era lo más favorable._

_Tal como se había predicho el final de la guerra seria pronto, para esos momentos, sus amigos la habían ido a ver. Orochimaru no pareció muy feliz con la idea de estar ahí todo el tiempo con su ex-compañera de equipo, mientras que Jiraiya estaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella, ya que aun tenían que seguir con misiones, y lograr la tan ansiada paz._

_Sin embargo una particular persona apareció un día, una niña de cabello y ojos negros había llegado, al verla le recordaba a alguien._

_La jovencita había entrado a la oficina que utilizaba, con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa._

_-tía! - se acerco corriendo hasta ella y le dio un abrazo, al tiempo que le gritaba._

_La rubia la vio y no entendió bien, a quien se refería, la jovencita se le hacía familiar, pero no entendía que hacía y quién era y más aún porque la llamaba tía, pues que recordara su hermano había muerto en la guerra siendo un gennin, era imposible que pudiese tener una sobrina_

_-jijijiji! – se alcanzo a escuchar que la joven contenía su risa ante la mirada de extrañeza de la rubia – soy la sobrina de Dan, la hija de su hermana, tu sobrina! – le grito para que la entendiera, después de eso la volvió a abrazar._

_La mujer intentaba entender todo lo que pasaba._

_-y voy a tener un primito o una primita? – preguntaba dudosa, mientras acariciaba el vientre de la mujer – espero que sea una niña para que nos llevemos muy bien – decía alegre la joven – la querré igual que a una hermana – ahora su semblante de tristeza se pinto en su rostro_

_-porque estás aquí y tus padres? – pregunto la rubia cuando salió del shock de quien se trataba, Dan le hablo varias veces de ella, mas nunca la había visto._

_-y-yo… - el semblante de la niña cambio totalmente, la sonrisa radiante que mostraba había sustituida por una tristeza marcada en esa pequeña carita._

_-Shizune-chan! – le llamo un hombre de alto de cabello largo y blanco que iba entrando junto con el tercer hokage – ya casi es la hora de comer, porque no vas a la cafetería y pides algo para que coman, así la acompañas para no se sienta tan sola – le dijo con una sonrisa, la jovencita le contesto de igual forma mientras asentía, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta._

_-Tsunade, como has oído es la sobrina de Dan, sus padre murió durante la guerra y su madre acaba de morir por una enfermedad, no tiene a nadie más, está sola, sin embargo ella siempre escucho a su tío hablar de ti, logro llegar hasta Sarutobi-sensei y le conto su situación, creemos que lo mejor es que este contigo, ahora ustedes son su única familia y sé que a ti también te hará bien su compañía – le decía el sannin de los sapos._

_La mujer tan solo lo miro, trataba de entender cómo es que ella tenía una sonrisa cuando lo había perdido todo al igual que ella, cuando ya nada le quedaba._

_Después de un rato de estar en sus pensamientos asintió, para después abrirse la puerta nuevamente dejando ver a Shizune con dos charolas de comida, acerco uno a la rubia, dejo la otra aun lado del escritorio mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a este, para después tomar su charola con comida y comenzar a comer, volteando a ver con una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio._

_Los hombres presentes salieron dejándolas solas para que se conocieran, sabían que sería buena idea que ambas se hicieran compañía en un momento así._

_._

_._

_._

_El embarazo siguió su curso, durante ese tiempo Tsunade comenzó a entablar una relación con Shizune, en ocasiones enviándola a dormir a casa, no era justo que ella permaneciera todo ese tiempo en el hospital junto a ella, en las mañanas asistía a la academia ninja, y las tardes y algunas noches con ella en el hospital, a su parecer la pequeña debería de salir hacer amigos en lugar de estar ahí recluida junto a ella._

_Había un notable progreso en el estado de la Senju, por lo que se hablo con el tercer hokage, haciendo la recomendación que lo que restaba de su embarazo lo pasara en su casa, a final de cuentas ya no estaría sola, aquella jovencita estaría con ella, habían visto que ella había sido un gran apoyo para ella durante ese tiempo._

_El hokage hizo caso a la recomendación, haciendo que su ex-alumna dejara el trabajo de hospital y tomara reposo en la casa que le perteneciera al primer hokage a finalizar su embarazo._

_Durante ese tiempo ambas mujeres comenzaron a llevarse bien, para la más joven era la única familia que le quedaba, ella y su futuro primo o prima, para la mayor era algo distinto, gracias a ella no se sentía sola._

_Cuando llego el momento en el que su bebe se movía y ella percibía tal movimiento, la tristeza, la nostalgia y el añorar lo perdido, la invadían, pero también había una inusual alegría, entusiasmo y esperanza y es que en gran medida eso era su bebe, su esperanza, quizás un consuelo que la vida le envió para subsanar todo ese dolor por el que había pasado, que le hacía querer un mundo mejor en el cual su hijo o hija no pasara por lo mismo que ella había pasado y se prometió que él o ella no sería sufriría como lo había hecho ella._

_Había tomado una determinación, la cual dolería, dolería mucho, pero era lo más necesario._

_._

_._

_._

_Para el final de su tercer trimestre de embarazo estando ya en la casa que le perteneciere a su abuelo, estaba junto con Shizune arreglando lo que sería el cuarto del bebe, aun no sabían se seria un niño o una niña, así que optaron por arreglar todo en tonos pastel para no haber complicaciones._

_Sus ilusiones se vieron interrumpidas al ser atacadas por un grupo que se había logrado infiltrar en la aldea, con el fin de matar a Tsunade, si bien en el tiempo que estuvo en la guerra se hizo de muchos enemigos, ese grupo sin lugar a dudas era uno de esos tantos._

_Tuvo miedo, temió por un momento, sin embargo un escuadrón ANBU que los había detectado de forma tardía llegaron para ayudarlas, ya que Shizune aun no era muy habilidosa en las artes ninja al ser aun joven y Tsunade a pesar de ser una gran kunoichi en su estado se le dificultaba el poderse mover sin poner en riesgo la vida de su bebe y la de ella misma._

_El escuadrón ANBU logro terminar con aquel grupo, sin embargo paso algo que no esperaba, producto del susto y los movimientos realizados por Tsunade, el momento de dar a luz llego, ese día, generado del incidente por el cual habían pasado, Orochimaru y Jiraiya habían llegado de por motivo de aquel percance, enviados a proteger a su ex-compañera, sin imaginarse que entraría en labor de parto._

_Shizune había salido a buscar al tercer hokage para notificarle, mientras los sannin llevaban a la próxima madre al hospital._

_El sandaime se encontraba en la torre junto con quien seria el yodaime, cuando Shizune llego y le conto lo ocurrido, el joven rubio entendió que se retirara, solo le pidió le avisara lo que ocurriera, aunque de cualquier forma sabia se enteraría por el sabio pervertido en contarle si es un niño o una niña el ultimo Senju._

_Sarutobi llego al hospital donde estaban ya todos ahí, Jiraiya estaba nervioso, mientras a Orochimaru parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo lo ocurrido, se le notaba aburrido e indiferente a la situación, incluso quizás hasta cierta forma hastiado de tener que estar ahí, Shizune estaba ansiosa y sonriente, por fin su familia crecería, el viejo hokage también estaba impaciente por saber de su nieto o nieta._

_._

_._

_._

_Un doctor salió informando que todo había terminado que la sannin se encontraba bien, sana y que el bebe ya había nacido, sin embargo no dio mas información, la rubia había sido llevada a una habitación._

_Al sannin de las serpientes poco le importaba tales hechos, mientras que el de las ranas junto con la pequeña Shizune salieron en dirección a la habitación mencionada por el doctor a ver a la nueva madre para felicitarla._

_._

_._

_._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la habitación y ver a la rubia de pie, vestida, preparándose para salir de ese lugar._

_-Tsunade! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le decía Jiraiya mientras la tomaba del brazo e intentaba hacerla regresar hasta la cama para que descansara._

_-Jiraiya! – le grito la mujer zafándose el brazo._

_Un hombre más entro a la habitación presenciando ante sus ojos el principio de una pelea entre dos amigos y compañeros._

_-tienes que descansar en un momento más traerán a tu hijo – decía paciente y con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando tomarla nuevamente del brazo para llevarla a la cama._

_-… - no quiso decir nada, tan solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo fijamente._

_-Jiraiya sal de la habitación – menciono el hombre que había estado mirando desde hace un momento lo ocurrido – Shizune-chan acompaña a Jiraiya un momento a fuera por favor – le dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_La pequeña asintió y se encamino a la salida tomando la mano del peliblanco, mientras salían de la habitación, el hombre que había permanecido con una sonrisa hasta que la puerta fue cerrada, la cambio por una apariencia más seria_

_-sensei… – decía con un tono de voz aparentemente frio._

_-que es lo que te pasa Tsunade?… - no entendía, su alumna tenía una actitud muy diferente a la habitual y no entendía que pasaba por su mente, pensó que quizás sería la depresión por la que había pasado o la post-parto lo que la hacían hablar así._

_-he tomado la decisión de irme de la aldea – dijo de forma firma, aunque sin mirar al hombre._

_-Tsunade, es aun un recién nacido, no puedes llevártelo, espera unos días antes de hacerlo – le decía de forma tranquila para hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_-el caso es sensei… que no irá conmigo, me voy sola o con Shizune, eso será decisión de ella – seguía hablando tratando que su voz sonara firme y fría._

_-no puedes estar hablando enserio – el hombre estaba perplejo, en realidad no podía creer lo que oía._

_-… - la respuesta generada era una mirada firme y fría._

_-porque?, sabes que te necesita, además piensas irte así, nada más, sin conocerlo? – entendió que de verdad estaba decidida._

_-no! No me interesa conocerlo, no me interesa encariñarme con el… no lo quiero, no quiero que me lo recuerde… - le dijo en un arrebato, intentando salir del problema._

_-entonces que pasara con él? – tenía que hacerla entrar en razón de alguna forma._

_-diga, que murió, que nadie sepa que es mi hijo, delo en adopción… yo no lo quiero… - dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación._

_Antes de que la cruz la puerta el anciano volvió a hablar._

_-no es el, es ella y se parece a ambos… - después de eso la puerta se cerró._

_Detrás de la puerta la mujer se seco unas lágrimas rebeldes que corría por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla._

_Mientras dentro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre triste, tardo unos minutos es salir del estado en el que se encontraba, cuando lo hizo, con la mirada triste dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación al hacerlo vio hacia su derecha donde una mujer rubia caminaba despacio, después giro su vista hacia la izquierda y se encamino por ese pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación donde había varias cunas con bebes, de ahí salió el doctor con el cual había cruzado palabras minutos antes y había tendido a la Senju, lo detuvo y le explico algunas cosas, después de unos momentos el doctor asintió y le explico algunas cosas, salieron hacia la oficina del doctor, perdiéndose por el pasillo._

_De las sombras emergió la silueta de un hombre que momentos atrás había oído una conversación entre su ex-compañera de equipo y su ex-sensei._

_El hombre se encontraba detrás del cristal que lo separaba de las cunas con los bebes, de pronto una enfermera entro con un pequeño bulto de color rosa, con una mirada triste hacia el pequeño bulto lo deposito en la cuna, el hombre vio aquella pequeña mota de pelo rosa, cosa extraña, pero le recordaba a su ex-compañera de equipo y al padre de la bebe, lástima que nunca sabría quienes son sus padres y Tsunade quien era su hija. Una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro, quizás esa niña si pueda dominar el elemento madera, ahora que conocía que había fallado en sus pruebas anteriores y con esta niña que en sus venas corre la sangre del primero, las posibilidades cambiaban, después de todo no eran tan mala idea lo que escuchara hace unos momentos tras la puerta, que ella no quería de su hija, pues el si le quería, con esa sonrisa se alejo del hospital con rumbo a su laboratorio, tenia cosas que prepara para la nueva inquilina…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tsunade al salir había hablado con Shizune, le mintió diciéndole que su primita había muerto, que le dolía mucho y no podía seguir ahí, se iría, que ella tendría que decidir si se quería ir con ella o quedarse ahí, la joven no lo dudo, que podría hacer ella sola nuevamente, además no podía dejar sola a su tía, por lo que tomo lo que se le hacía más viable, irse con ella, y así en medio de una noche de marzo salieron de la aldea oculta de la hoja._

_._

_._

_._

_Esa noche en el hospital de Konoha una pareja lloraba abrazada, su hijo a quien habían esperado con ansias había muerto al nacer._

_La puerta sonó, sin embargo por el dolor que sentían no lo notaron, sino hasta que un hombre entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras ellos._

_Les explico que ese mismo día, una pequeña había nacido y que su madre durante el parto habían muerto, que sabían del gran dolor que Vivian en ese momento, sin embargo les pedía un gran favor, que la mujer alimentara a la bebe, al menos mientras ella se recuperara y saliera del hospital, que sabía que le dolía lo que pasaban, pero era un favor importante, sabía que la formula no podría sustituir la leche materna, por eso se los pedía, como un favor._

_Llevaron a la bebe hasta la habitación, la mujer la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla era tan pequeña, tan linda y tan única y peculiar con su cabello rosado._

_Sobre sus brazos la niña comenzó a llorar, a la mujer se le estremeció el corazón._

_-tiene hambre – menciono la enfermera que la había llevado, volteo a ver al hokage el cual asintió retirándose del lugar dejando a la pareja, la bebe y la enfermera._

_Quizás era una trampa, lo que el hokage hacia, sin embargo conocía a esa pequeña familia, sabía que ellos la adoptarían, eran una buena familia, quizás no descendían de un clan shinobi, pero eran honestos, trabajadores, buenas personas, llevaban tiempo a la espera de un hijo y sabia que esa pequeña seria su última oportunidad para ellos, esa pequeña seria querida y amada por ellos, así que no habría problemas, la pequeña estaría en buenas manos, así como también cerca, así podría cuidar a su pequeña nieta, aunque sea de lejos, quien sabe que les depararía la vida para el futuro…_

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo había transcurrido, como el hokage había pensado la familia adopto a la bebe, nunca preguntaron por el nombre de la madre, cosa que agradecía._

_Sin duda la procedencia de esa pequeña, era uno de los secretos que guardaba más celosamente, quizás aun mas que el de Naruto Uzumaki, con el cual las cosas fueron diferentes, si bien nadie sabía quiénes fueron sus padres, al menos a él lo podía ver y cuidar sin estar desde las sombras como lo hacía con la pequeña._

_._

_._

_._

_Tres años justos habían pasado cuando Tsunade pidió reunirse con el tercer hokage, necesitaba hablar con él. El acepto y se reunieron sin que nadie supiera que se encontraba ahí, entro como un comerciante que solicitaría una audiencia con el hokage, con ayuda de un henge logro pasar sin que nadie se diera cuenta que era ella se encontraba en la aldea_

_Al entrevistarse con él, le explico que quería saber de ella, que aquello que la obligo a alejarse de su bebe ya no existía, que lo que hizo la venia matando desde hacía tres años y que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aun cuando lo hubiera hecho por su bien._

_Con mucho dolor el hokage, le explico que era tarde para eso, la niña había sido adoptada por una pareja, la querían mucho, la trataban como si de verdad fuera su hija, la niña era feliz, no sabía nada de ella, ni aquella pareja sabia que ella era la madre, tal y como lo pidió._

_Le hizo ver, que no sería justo para la niña lo que hacía, ni para esa pareja que le habían dado su amor, mientras que ella la había abandonado, tenía que entender que la niña estaba bien, y para que no indagara quien podría ser su hija e hiciera una tontería, le mintió, le dijo que la pareja se habían cambiado de aldea llevándose a la niña con ellos, que ellos ya no Vivian ahí, eso había pasado justo después del ataque del kyubi a la aldea._

_Que tenía que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, y esa por más dolorosa que fuera, era con lo que tenía que cargar._

_Destrozada, salió de la torre, quería estar un momento con sus penas, con su carga autoimpuesta, pues ella misma era la culpable de su dolor, es cierto no era posible que por buscar que su hija no padeciera de nada, ella la hubiera abandonado, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse con ella, aunque eso significara que ella corriera peligro siempre, en verdad ella lo único que quería era que ella no sufriera como ella lo hizo y ahora después de tres años de luchar y buscar un mejor mundo para su hija volvía, se daba cuenta que ella no era nadie para arrebatarle lo único que había conocido, no era justo._

_Llego hasta un parque vio a niños jugando junto a sus madres, los veía correr, columpiarse, siendo impulsados por sus madres, otros tantos bajando por la resbaladilla, había dos niños de cabello negro, uno más grande que el otro, el pequeño tendría unos tres años, mientras que el mayor alrededor de unos once o doce, el pequeño corría y le gritaba a su hermano que jugaran juntos, el mayor sonreía y jugaba con el cómo se lo pedía._

_En otro lado del parque había un niño gritando y corriendo de uno a otro juego, era un pequeño rubio, lo vio por varios minutos y se dio cuenta que el pequeño no se cansaba, siguió viajando su mirada, hasta una pequeña niña, le llamo la atención que estaba de cuclillas entre un árbol y un arbusto, parecía como si estuviera escondida, se acerco un poco a ella y vio que estaba toda sucia, al acercarse pudo notar que la pequeña estaba llorando, por su rostro lleno de tierra lagrimas lo corrían, estando más cerca noto algo peculiar en la niña, al parecer debajo de esa tierra había un cabello rosado, ahora algo sucio, la vio ahí llorando, cubriendo con su manita una de sus rodillas, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura._

_-hola! Porque lloras? – le dijo, la niña dio un respingo, esperaba nadie se diera cuenta de_

_-…poque unos niños feos se leían de mí, me empujalon y-y me tilalon… y…y - le costaba seguir hablando a la pequeña, las lagrimas volvían a correr en su rostro, la rubia entendió_

_-vamos ya no llores – le decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellitos intentando peinarlos_

_-dicen que toy fea, poque poque mi tabello es losa – decía la pequeña entre sus gimoteos_

_-claro no eres fea, yo creo que eres muy bonita_

_-¿si? – le pregunto la pequeña, a lo que la rubia asintió con una sonrisa, la pequeña al ver esto también sonrió._

_A Tsunade se le estrujo el corazón, pensando en su hija._

_-claro que si, eres la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida, y eres más bonita cuando sonríes y no lloras – le decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo de sus ropas y comenzaba secar sus lagrimas y limpiar la tierra de su carita – ya no llores, porque no vas a jugar, hay muchos niños de tu edad, porque no juegas con ellos_

_-me lele… - le dijo la niña cuando doblo su piernita para poder ponerse de pie, en un principio no entendió bien – lele - volvió a repetir la niña cubriendo ahora su piernita._

_La mujer recordó que cuando se acerco a ella se cubría con sus manitas, de seguro se lastimo cuando esos niños la tiraron._

_-sabes yo puedo hacer que te deje de doler – le dijo ala pequeña y espero a ver qué reacción tenia, la pequeña la miro curiosa_

_-eles buja? – pregunto ahora algo temerosa la pequeña, pues recordaba los cuentos que le narraba su mama antes de dormir, donde había brujas malas, aunque esa mujer no le parecía mala, al contrario le parecía buena, se sentía bien con ella._

_-jijiji… no, soy doctora_

_-dotora?_

_-si – dijo mientras asentía_

_-oh! – la pequeña había abierto mucho sus ojitos y su boca – que es una dotora? – pregunto ahora_

_-un doctor es una persona que ayuda a alguien cuando está enfermo o lastimado como tu – le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-y me vas a yudal? – la mujer solo asintió – como? – la pequeña tenia curiosidad en su vida, había tratado con alguien si._

_-a las niñas bonitas como tú, con un beso – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-con solo un beso? – pregunto aun más curiosa la pequeña._

_-si mira… - le dijo mientras apartaba las manitas de la pequeña de su rodilla y bajaba su cabeza hasta que sus labios lo cuales mientras bajaban comenzaron a brillas de un color verde claro_

_-jijiji siento coquillas – expreso la pequeña cuando los labios de la mayor se posaron sobre su herida._

_La mayor se separa, mientras sus labios dejaban de emanar chakra._

_-aun te duele? – le pregunto cuándo se reincorporo._

_La pequeña bajo su verde mirada su piernita, la vio con curiosidad y comenzó a picar tocar con sus deditos donde antes estaba la herida, ahora ya no había nada._

_Tsunade tan solo la miraba y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, la pequeña levanto la mirada asombrada por lo que había pasado en su piernita, la miro y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro._

_-eles muy monita – le dijo la pequeña llamando su atención, lo siguiente que sintio fue un pequeño cuerpecito pegado al de ella y unos bracitos intentando rodearla._

_Un gran calor la inundo, se sentía tan bien con ese abrazo, si antes se sentía mal, todos aquellos sentimientos eran borrados por esos pequeños bracitos que la tenían sujeta, no pudo más que corresponder al abrazo de la pequeña, esa acción llevaba tantos sentimientos reprimidos por tres años sin abrazar a su hija, en ese momento pensó que esa pequeña era su niña, así que todo lo que sentía lo imprimió en esa pequeña muestra de afecto._

_Después de un rato de estar así, ya que ninguna de las dos se quería separar, no les quedo de otra más que separarse, cuando lo hicieron, ambas se vieron y sonrieron._

_-cerezo! – se escucho gritar a lo lejos_

_-oh es mi mami_

_-vamos te debe de estar buscando, ve con ella – la pequeña asintió y se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropitas – cuídate mucho ya no llores, eres muy bonita para que llores ¿si? –le dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse un poco de tierra, sin borrar en ningún momento sus sonrisa._

_La pequeña asintió en respuesta, mientras salía de su escondite para ir a donde estaba quien la llamaba._

_La mujer aun sonreía, después de haberse encontrado con esa pequeña se sentía mejor, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando sintió nuevamente unos bracitos apresándola y unos pequeños labios sobre su mejilla depositar un tierno beso, por un instante devolvió el abrazo, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, así que soltó a la niña_

_-anda ve o asustaras a mama, cuídate mucho – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y le daba un beso en su frente, la pequeña sonrió y asintió, saliendo corriendo hacia donde una mujer la seguía llamando._

_En cuanto la niña salió de su campo de visión (o de lo poco que podía ver en esos momentos) las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no sabía porque, solo salían, y ella las dejo fluir, mientras desaparecía de ese parque._

_Lo mejor era olvidar y seguir con su vida, ya que si la vida así lo quería, su hija y ella se volverían a encontrar algún día, mientras tanto recordaría ese pequeño momento con esa pequeña, que la hacía guardar las esperanzas de volver a ver a su pequeña._

_Con la esperanza en su corazón salió de Konoha, a recorrer caminos, esperando en uno de ellos encontrara a su hija, mientras llegaba el tiempo de volver a su aldea natal, quizás ya con su hija, quien sabe que le depararía la vida._

_Nunca le dijo a Shizune que había tenido esa reunión, ni lo que había pasado, solo le dijo que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos, que la esperara en esa aldea, que para la noche volvería, y así lo había cumplido._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasaron varios años sin volver a su aldea natal, pero ni un solo día en el que no recordara su hija y a la pequeña peli rosa que conociera en el parque._

_Cuando volvió a Konoha, la situación que enfrentaba era muy difícil, así como sus esperanzas de volver a saber de su hija, pues con la muerte de su sensei, también se iba el secreto su hija y sus esperanzas de encontrarla._

_Sin embargo la vida le había preparado una sorpresa, pues la pequeña niña peli rosada que conociera en el parque, resulto ser una kunoichi._

_Poco después supo y vivió lo que padeció con su equipo, hasta el día que llego a ella con una determinación que le recordó a ella mismas y a su amado Dan, lo cual la sorprendió, le pidió ser entrenada, algo en su interior la impulso a aceptar, y así ella se convirtió en su discípula, y no cualquiera la mejor, pero la vida tenia más sorpresas escondidas detrás de esos ojos verdes y eso cabello rosado, sorpresas que había revelado no hacía mucho tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

_Por la mente de Tsunade paso todo lo que había vivido, lo mucho que había extrañado todos esos años a su hija, todo lo arrepentida que estaba._

_Recordó los problemas que habían surgido con Shizune cuando se entero que le había mentido por tantos años, la desilusión pintada en su rostro, le dolió pero sabía que lo merecía, sin embargo la perdono y no solo eso, le propuso no detenerse hasta que la encontraran, sabían que en algún lugar el tercero debió de haber guardado algo que las ayudara a encontrar a esa pequeña que no conocían._

_Irónico que estuviera tan cerca la persona a la que buscaban, habían tardad años en llegar hasta ella, pues con el ataque del kyubi se perdieron archivos que pensó el tercero reemplazo, sin embargo, cuando Orochimaru ataco la aldea años atrás se perdió mucha información que se guardaba y ni hablar de cuando Pein había prácticamente destruido la aldea, así que sus posibilidades eran pocas, pero sus esperanzas para ese momento eran infinitas._

_Esas esperanzas las hicieron perseverar hasta que un día y de una forma muy tonta e inesperada una investigación de Sakura realizaba, y que tuvo que dejar a manos de unos médicos del hospital junto con un accidente cometido los habían llevado a mezclar la sangre de Tsunade con la de Sakura al analizarla encontraron aspectos muy peculiares, demasiado, así que sin más Shizune relevo a quien realizaba la investigación haciéndose cargo personalmente, mientras Tsunade por si misma fue hasta a los archivos, todo, cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar, debía de haber algo, algo que les ayudara._

_._

_._

_._

_La sorpresa llego cuando encontraron algo en los archivos personales de la familia Sarutobi, a los cuales tuvieron acceso gracias a Konohamaru y Kurenai, quienes les dieron esa oportunidad, ahí, encontró una especie de bitácora que le perteneció a su sensei, que llevo durante el tiempo que fue el tercer hokage, en realidad fue difícil llegar hasta el libro que contendría la época en la que naciera la niña, sin embargo después de mucho buscar lo encontró, encontró la bitácora donde estaba tal información, donde ese secreto se escondía._

_Ese día cuando los resultados del ADN practicado a una muestra de sangre de Sakura y una de Tsunade, junto con la bitácora del tercer hokage, Shizune y Tsunade se fueron a la mansión Senju, tomaron todo el sake que pudieron brindando por haberla encontrado y lloraron, lloraron tanto porque por fin habían recobrado una parte importante de sus vidas, una que quizás Tsunade no merecía recuperar, pues la había perdido por su propia culpa, sin embargo la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, segunda oportunidad que no perdería, la aprovecharía, y para Shizune, era el ya no sentir ese vacío, aunque aun estaba el dolor de no haber crecido con ella, aunque la hacía feliz saber que desde hacia tiempo la quería como a una hermana, y desde ese momento y con mayor razón la cuidaría y vería mas por ella._

_Ambas mujeres estaban ebrias de felicidad, una incomparable, ahora solo hacía falta el esperar que regresara de su misión como embajadora en el mundo shinobi, había corrido la cuenta regresiva para poder verla._

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba ahí Tsunade temblando por el temor de perderla y que quizás ahora no hubiera forma de recuperarla.

Sus sentimientos la dominaban como no debía de pasar, pero como era posible que la perdiera por su culpa, la recuperaría, la tuvieron tan cerca por tanto tiempo sin saber quién era, sufriendo por su ausencia y la incertidumbre, para después casi perderla nuevamente, sin embargo se había salvado, gracias a Gai y su equipo, sobre todo al Hyuga, se había salvado, para después pasara por todo lo de sus piernas, ver sus sufrimiento sin que nada de lo que hicieran la ayudara y ahora, ahora la perdía nuevamente, no era posible… no… no era posible que la vida se ensañara con ellas de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que esto no era exactamente lo que esperaban, de hecho se puede decir que es un capitulo de chocolate como le dicen en México, sin embargo esto ayudaría a entender algunas cosas, y en gran medida esta parte influirá en el futuro de la historia.

También se que tarde casi dos semanas en publicar el capitulo, sin embargo he sufrido de algunos bloqueos que me han limitado para poder actualizar tal y como lo había informado, en verdad lamento el retraso, espero esa racha termine pronto.

Espero sea de su agrado y como dije no caiga de su gracia el hecho de haberme debrayado con el hecho de ser Tsunade la madre de Sakura, pero bueno desde un principio trate de dar a entender que había algo entre ellas dos, y pues esto es ese algo.

Para el siguiente capítulo retomare el curso de la historia espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a melilove, jesica-haruzuchia y hatake-katia por sus comentarios, y también muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia, así como a quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos, muchas gracias a todos(as)!

Nos leemos pronto!

Ciao!


	15. Cerezo en peligro

Ahora si de regreso, lamento el retraso, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste…

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío (ojala lo fuera, así tendrá a un montón de hombres guapos y sexys conmigo T.T…)

-Déjame sanar tus heridas- diálogos

"Déjame sanar tus heridas" pensamientos

_Déjame sanar tus heridas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Déjame sanar tus heridas) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DÉJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 15**

.

**CEREZO EN PELIGRO**

.

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba ahí Tsunade temblando por el temor de perderla y que quizás ahora no hubiera forma de recuperarla.

Sus sentimientos la dominaban como no debía de pasar, pero como era posible que la perdiera por su culpa, la recuperaría, la tuvieron tan cerca por tanto tiempo sin saber quién era, sufriendo por su ausencia y la incertidumbre, para después casi perderla nuevamente, sin embargo se había salvado, gracias a Gai y su equipo, sobre todo al Hyuga, se había salvado, para después pasara por todo lo de sus piernas, ver sus sufrimiento sin que nada de lo que hicieran la ayudara y ahora, ahora la perdía nuevamente, no era posible… no… no era posible que la vida se ensañara con ellas de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji había salido del hospital para ayudar a defender su aldea, no hizo falta buscar con su byakugan las zonas de los ataques, pues el humo del fuego se levanta hacia el cielo indicando la posición donde el enemigo se encontraba.

Si mas se lanzo hacia el lugar donde pudo notar habría mas afectados pues correspondía a una zona donde normalmente solo era habitada por civiles.

Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta que algunos shinobis ya se encontraban ahí peleando con quienes se suponían era el enemigo.

No tardaron mucho, algunos de los presentes buscaban entre los escombros tanto civiles como shinobis, mientras que algunos otros peleaban con los enemigos que había presentes en ese momento.

La pelea después de todo no fue tan complicada como se imagino cuando escucho las explosiones, de hecho fue mas rápida, si bien los invasores tenían conocimientos ninja, eran sumamente básicos para el rango que el ostentaba, por lo que no representaron gran problema para bloquearlos.

Shikamaru y algunos otros jounnin, llegaron con el para ver el resultado de la pelea.

-Shikamaru! – lo llamo el Hyuga – como esta la aldea?

-aun falta algunos sectores, pero veo que has podido controlar este…

Llego un shinobi interrumpiendo las palabras del Nara.

-Nara-san, el sector 4 esta fuera de control, el escuadrón enviado no fue suficiente – el Nara solo asintió a lo que acaba de oír, para después voltear a ver a Neji.

-tsk, que el escuadrón 6 y 8 se encarguen del sector 4 –el shinobi asintió y desapareció - Neji – el aludido lo miro – requeriré de tu colaboración como refuerzo aunque no creo sea necesario – a lo cual solo asintió por respuesta en lo que se ponía en marcha junto con el hacia ese sector.

Sin embargo a un tercio del camino, Neji se paró de golpe, el mismo dolor que lo había inundado en la madrugada, lo sentía, solo que ahora más fuerte, haciendo que perdiera un poco de estabilidad en sus piernas hasta que una llego al piso mientras su mano derecha se posicionara sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Al no sentir al Hyuga seguirlo, el Nara paro de inmediato, volteando a ver extrañado a su compañero y amigo.

-Neji, estas bien?, te ves pálido

-aarg!... siento algo raro en mi pecho, me duele – poco a poco y con dificultad comenzó a ponerse de pie – no se como explicarlo – el dolor comenzaba a ceder, aunque aun persistía – es como si algo malo fuera a pasar

-malo?, peor que un ataque a la aldea?...quizás te hirieron –

-no sé cómo explicarlo

-mmm quizás te preocupan todos en la mansión Hyuga, los reportes que he recibido indican que el ataque no llego hasta esa zona.

-no es otra cosa, no es el ataque… es… algo mas… algo mas va a pasar – el dolor aun no cedía del todo, había algo que no estaba bien, se sentía intranquilo, preocupado y ya no aguataba mas, sin más su cuerpo se movió con voluntad propia y comenzó a dirigirse a un lugar, sin escuchar los llamados que su compañero le hacía.

-Neji! - decía mientras veía al Hyuga salir rápidamente en dirección totalmente opuesta donde se debían dirigir.

Un ANBU llego hasta donde se reunían

-Nara-san, es necesario que vea algo – la voz el ANBU era totalmente seria, a lo que Nara asintió y lo siguió, no sin antes voltear hacia donde su amigo se había marchado momentos antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras corría el dolor no desaparecía, aunque se hacía más soportable, sin embargo sabia de ir por ese camino, aun no entendía bien hacia donde se dirigía, por lo que levanto la mirada intentando identificar hacia donde es que esa sensación lo llevaba.

Buscaba y buscaba y lo único que veía era el edificio del hospital que se levantaba por lo alto.

-Sakura – dijo cuando lo entendió y así salió lomas rápido que podía hacia esa dirección.

Iba de camino cuando una explosión se hizo presente, sintió el piso temblar, se tuvo que detener un momento para no perder el equilibrio.

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose en toda la zona aledaña a donde había sido el ataque mas reciente, era cerca del hospital.

-Sakura! – grito mientras se dirigía al hospital, un presentimiento surgió en medio del dolor de su pecho, tenía que llegar con ella lo mas pronto posible.

Paso a un lado de donde había sido la explosión, no encontró a ningún enemigo, sin embargo encontró a un escuadrón ANBU.

Se detuvo en seco, reconocía a esos ANBUs, son los que estaban siempre cuidando del hospital, sobre todo desde hacía unos meses, desde que…

No permaneció más tiempo de pie, de forma desesperada reanudo su camino hacia el hospital.

Al llegar entro por la puerta principal no tenía tiempo para perderlo entrando sigilosamente tal y como solía hacerlo, encontrando un caos total predominante en el hospital, cosa que elevo aun más la alarma que sentía, pues había varias medic-nin inconscientes en el piso, con enfermeras a sus lados intentando reanimarlos o curando a algunos heridos.

No perdió más tiempo ni espero a que nadie le mencionara lo ocurrido su preocupación creía a cada paso que daba hacia donde debía de ser la habitación de la Haruno. Al subir por las escaleras noto se escucharon más gritos provenientes de pisos de arriba así como una nueva explosión así como el sonido de cristales al romperse. Corrió aun mas rápido, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible.

Llego y encontró un pasillo con humo, activo su byakugan pudiendo distinguir las siluetas de sus enemigos, corriendo en dirección hacia donde normalmente el entraba, y de donde provenía el humo, sin embargo había algo peculiar en la huida de los intrusos, uno de ellos, iba cargando un bulto en sus hombros.

Nuevamente ese dolor lo sintió en su pecho, aunque no tan fuerte como en ocasiones anteriores, un sudor frio lo acompaño y su cuerpo nuevamente se movió, la dirección la conocía muy bien.

No tardo en llegar pues tan solo estaba a unos metros de distancia, se paró de golpe al ver la puerta un tanto maltrecha, se quedo de pie por unos segundo mirando la habitación, viendo el desorden reinante, llamándole la atención la silla de ruedas en el piso, sintiéndose desfallecer al ver la sangre en piso y peor aun al no encontrar a la persona que se suponía debía de estar ahí.

Repaso con su byakugan en la búsqueda de la Haruno, intentando encontrarla, pero nada, no hizo falta darse cuenta de la verdad, ella no estaba ahí.

Nuevamente emprendió su carrera hacia donde habían huido aquellas sombras, no debía de perder más tiempo, era más que obvio que esas personas se la habían llevado, no sabía la razón y en ese momento no quería pensarla ni en lo que le podría pasar, lo único que sabía es que tenía que llegar hasta ella…

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru aun seguía un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo y compañero, pues había salido muy rápido y no lo había vuelto a ver, suponía que debió de haber ido a sercioarse de la siutacion de su clan.

-Nara-san, hokage-sama le solicita en su despacho… - un anbu había aparecido para informale.

-ahora voy - "_supongo que querra saber que paso"_ – le dijo al tiempo que miraba a algunos de los atacantes de la aldea – llévenlos con Ibiki-san e Inoichi-san – les dio la orden a algunos de los ninjas que estaban con el, para después encaminarse hacia la torre hokage.

.

.

.

Al llegar toco la puerta, no espero hasta que le dieran acceso a ella, entro, de cualquier forma la hokage le esperaba.

-Tsunade-sama me llama…ba – la última palabra salió pausada, pues no entendía nada de lo que veía, cerró la puerta para que nadie más viera lo que pasaba.

Frente a el, estaba la hokage en su silla detrás del escritorio, sus codos apoyados en el mientras su rostro era cubierto por sus manos, donde a pesar de ello, se veía perfectamente gotas de agua caer de sus ojos, así como leves espasmos.

No muy lejos de ahí, hincada frente al escritorio se encontraba Shizune, también cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, pero ella no acallaba sus sollozos y lamentos, los espasmos producidos por el llanto eran mas que visibles y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-T-Tsunade-sama… - la llamo nuevamente.

La mujer al oir la voz, se limpio sus ojos con la manga de su ropa, para después aun con rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, levantar la cara, para mirar a quien la llamaba.

La mujer dio un largo respiro, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, para después sotlarlo.

Hubo un cambio en su mirada.

-reune a los shinobis que necesites, no importa cuantos sean, busca a los mejores que tenemos en la aldea y manda a llamar a quien necesites… no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, mueve cielo mar y tierra… pero la quiero de vuelta… - termino con furia en sus palabras pues tenia la mandibula apretada mientras salian a duras penas las palabras, mientras sus puños cerrados impactaban en el escritorio destrozándolo por completo.

Shikamaru no entendía a quien se refería la hokage, hasta que al caer todo lo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio volo una hoja unos metros del destrozado mueble, así que Shikamaru se acerco y lo tomo, leyendo el contenido…

.

.

.

_Dime Tsunade que te duele mas, ¿saber que todos tus esfuerzos por la paz fueron en vano o que tuviste tanto tiempo y tan cerca de ti a tu pequeña sin saberlo?_

_Me llevo tu mas grande tesoro, no te preocupes cuidare bien de ella, tengo ya planes para tu niña, nos la pasaremos muy bien, creeme nos divertiremos, al menos yo me divertiré…_

_Tu viejo amigo._

.

.

.

Shikamaru leyó y releyó un par de veces la insípida nota, su mente trabajaba a todo lo que podia para poder entender que es lo que pasaba, a quien se habían llevado que fuera tan importante para la hokage y por lo visto para Shizune también, por mas que su mente daba vueltas, la única persona en la que pudo pensar era una: _"¿Sakura?"_, hasta ahora sabia que la hokage la consideraba como hija, aun si dudaba que de ella se tratase, ya que hablaban de una niña, pero que tenia que ver la paz en todo eso, era mas que obvio el sentido de las ultimas líneas de la nota, cosa que le causo un escalofrio al castaño.

-Tsunade-sama hay algo que deba de saber con particular con este rescate? – cuestiono el Nara pues en su mente solo aparecía cierta peli rosa de ojos verdes, aun cuando una parte de él se negara, era la única personas que una y otra vez aparecía ante sus sospechas, su preocupación aumentaba sin embargo no quería dejarse llevar tenia que mantener la cabeza fría para poder pensar claramente lo que haría.

-…Sakura… - la mujer había soltado el nombre con dolor, aunque para el Nara, el decir ese nombre termino por confirmar lo que ya pensaba, haciendolo palidecer un poco, a Tsunade le estaba costando el recuperar su semblante pero tenia que hacerlo tenia que gobernar una aldea, mas ahora que había sido atacada – su ultima misión asiganda era como embajadora… - se puso de pie volviendo su vista hacia la ventana desde donde se podían ver aun movimiento por parte de los ninjas - fue por el mundo ninja promoviendo la paz… durante su misión en varias ocasiones tuvieron percances menores nada comparado a cuando volvía… - le costaba trabajo hablar cuando recordaba él como la vio cuando llego al hospital y el miedo que tuvo de perderla - como recordaras llego aquí muy mal, si no es por el equipo Gai… - paro un momento recordando aquello momentos tan difíciles – fueron atacados por un grupo de desertores de sus aldeas, ninjas que no creían en la paz, que no quieren las alianzas de los países y su cese de hostilidad entre todos… al ser ella quien firmo los tratos en nombre de Konoha, al no estar ella, aquellos tratos quedarían nulos… - tomo aire un momento para pensar lo siguiente que diría, no quería llegar a ese tema tan intimo para ella, aunque sabía que sería inevitable que Shikamaru no notara que había información sin darle.

-al ser un grupo de renegados de diversas aldeas, se generaría un conflicto debido a que aldea había pertenecido el ninja que… - no podía decirlo, le dolía pensar que algo le pudiera pasar – tomando a su aldea como la que se encuentra en contra del tratado y desatando así una posible nueva guerra – el Nara prefirió continuar con sus deducciones dejando de lado aquella probabilidad tan dolorosa para él.

La hokage asintió ante lo que había dicho el genio, sin embargo al ver su semblante aun pensativo, supo que no había termino y que sería inminente, en cualquier momento lanzaría la pregunta.

-hay alguna otra razón por la Sakura hubiera sido secuestrada – le dio nombre a la desaparición de la joven y miro fijamente a su jefa, intentando descubrir lo que escondía – hay algo que deba de…

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió la conversación, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Shizune quien momentos antes había parado de llorar, limpio el resto de sus lágrimas de su rostro, mientras se ponía de pie. La hokage, también trataba de regresar a un semblante un tanto más serio, tenía que tratar de pensar lo mas fríamente, no podía permitirse más debilidad, no cuando la vida de su hija dependía de las decisiones que tome, además la aldea también dependía de ella y más en ese momento que habían sido atacados.

-adelante – se escucho la voz ya un tanto tradicional de la hokage, con un tono fuerte que no daría muestras de lo por dentro se encontraba sufriendo.

-Tsunade-sama, se ha interrogado a algunos de los invasores… - comenzaba a sacar un sobre, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el Nara – los resultados del interrogatorio – al tiempo que entregaba el sobre al castaño, después de eso el ninja se retiro de la habitación dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Shikamaru no tardo mucho en abrir el sobre, había sido increíble el tiempo en que habían podido controlar a los enemigos, varias posibilidades habían surgido en su mente, conforme el tiempo pasaba y se enteraba de mas sucesos, las posibilidades iban disminuyendo, solo faltaba los resultados del interrogatorio para poder terminar de saber el móvil de ese ataque a la aldea.

Le tembló un poco la mano al abrir el sobre, en esas hojas estaría la confirmación de sus supuestos.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que quisiera, el rastro que seguía lo había llevado fuera de la aldea, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse ni un momento, pues podría perderlos y eso es algo que no podía pasar, tenía que llegar hasta ellos y recuperarla a cualquier precio, no permitiría que nada le pesara se lo había prometido.

Se prometió cuidarla y no permitir que nada le pasara, así apresuro su paso, sintiéndose culpable por haberse alejado de ella para defender la aldea, dejándola a ella indefensa y a merced de un enemigo.

Su mente iba pensando una y otra vez la razón por la cual la querían, porque no llevarse a alguien más de la aldea, porque a ella, no pertenecía a ningún clan, no tenía una línea sucesoria, al menos que él lo supiera, si bien era una mujer importante, pero en el sentido de para sus amigos, para su generación, en el mundo shinobi ella solo era una kunoichi mas, o eso creía él.

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando se detuvo junto un aun rio tan solo para tomar un poco de agua, llevaba ya varias horas corriendo y no es que no pudiera mas, con lo entrenamientos a los que había sido sometido desde niño, tanto por parte del clan como de su equipo lo habían ayudado a aguantar todo ese camino, después de eso continuo antes de perder el rastro que había estado siguiendo desde la aldea.

.

.

.

.

.

-tsk… - fue lo único que salió de los labios del genio del clan Nara, cuando leyó el contenido del sobre.

La hokage lo miraba esperando cual para saber cual sería el resultado de aquel interrogatorio, más aun, considerando que este no tardo tanto tiempo como se supondría tardaría.

-hokage-sama… requeriré de algunos shinobis… - fue lo salió de los labios del castaño de coleta, mientras miraba a los ojos a la rubia.

La mujer asintió dejándose caer en su asiento, posando sus manos en su rostro, claro signo de desesperación.

Shizune camino hasta su lado, para después dejarse caer nuevamente, pero esta vez acercándose a su tía, quien la abrazo y la acomodo en su regazo tal como lo hizo cuando le mintió años atrás haciéndola creer que Sakura había muerto, ambas abrazadas se dieron unos minutos más para ser débiles y llorar, sería su última oportunidad para ser frágiles, después tendrían que volver a ser como siempre, tendrían que aparentar estar bien cuando por dentro se destruían.

.

.

.

.

.

Logro identificar el camino por el cual se dirigían los secuestradores del cerezo, su sentido de orientación no podía fallar, si seguían con el mismo ritmo en muy poco tiempo estarían en las fronteras del país del fuego y el de la lluvia.

.

.

.

.

.

-…la orden era atacar a la aldea – la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió el silencio que hasta segundos antes habían reinado en el lugar - …solo eso… atacar la aldea, sin importar que o donde… tenían que hacer tiempo… eran una distracción – se oía algo molesto ante lo que decía.

-entonces… el objetivo siempre fue Sakura – dijo Shizune mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se ponía de pie.

Antes de que las preguntas de la hokage se formaran, el Nara dio respuesta a sus dudas.

-tal parece que entraron con el circo, o mejor dicho ellos eran el circo y el grupo de comerciantes – aclaro el castaño de coleta las dudas que aun tenían.

La mirada de Tsunade cambio, de forma brusca limpio sus lagrimas, se puso de pie y giro hacia la ventana, chasqueo sus dedos, para después una nube de humo aparecer en la habitación, al disiparse se aprecio a un ANBU hincado, en señal de respeto.

-lady hokage – hablo en espera de órdenes a cumplir.

-trae una lista de todos los shinobis en la aldea, así como las condiciones en las que se encuentran, también envía un mensaje a los shinobis de la aldea, que notifiquen la situación de sus respectivas misiones – su voz se oía firme, nadie pensaría que momentos antes habría llorado y peor aun que está destrozada por casi por completo por dentro.

-hai – menciono el ninja para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Tsunade-sama, requeriré de Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga para el rescate…

.

.

.

.

.

En otro punto lejano a la hoja, Neji seguía los secuestradores a una distancia de un kilometro aproximadamente, lo suficiente para no perder su rastro y para no poder ser detectado.

Ahora no tenía dudas, hacia donde se dirigían, sin lugar a dudas se dirigían hacia las fronteras del fuego y la lluvia.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, era más fácil el apreciar el cansancio en el Hyuga, la falta de alimentos en el día así como las muy pocas horas de sueño ya comenzaban a mermar sus habilidades para esos momentos.

El día estaba por terminar y era un hecho que el no podría continuar por mucho tiempo, sin embargo su determinación no mermaba, sabía que muy pronto tendría que parar, esperaba aquellos shinobis también lo hicieran, pues hasta ese momento sabían ellos tampoco habían parado mas allá de unos minutos, tal parecía que querían salir del alcance de Konoha lo más pronto posible, sin embargo al igual que él, para esos momentos ya estarían bastante cansados, considerando que también habían tenido que pelear con algunos ninjas de la aldea para poder llevarse a Sakura y después huir de ellos.

Mientras su cuerpo respondiera lo suficiente seguiría en la búsqueda de su cerezo.

Durante las ultimas horas su mente lo llevaba una y otra vez a la joven de cabellos rosados, a aquel sueño que tuvo durante la cirugía donde le dio de su sangre, así como aquel día donde velo su descanso por un par de horas, aunque su mente era aun mas asaltada por los recuerdos de cuando fue enviado en su rescate, lo que había encontrado, las imágenes, las palabras, todo ello legaba a su mente, haciéndolo que de forma inconsciente cerraba sus puños con fuerza, así como también lo atormentaban aquellos recuerdos cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, lo bien que se sentía en su sueños el tenerla cerca y la desesperación que sintió cuando no la podía alcanzar y cuando quería llegar a la aldea cargándola en brazos para que fuera atendida, sobre todo lo atormentaban los recuerdos del final de aquel sueño, el cual no quería que se convirtiera en una profecía de lo que pudiera acontecer.

Todos aquellos pensamientos eran los fantasmas que le perseguían, no quería, no podía aquello no podía ni debía de llegar a ser, bajo ninguna causa, tenía que llegar a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Una nube de humo surgió en la habitación, anunciando así la llegada del ANBU al cual se le había encargado la información de los shinobis.

-Tsunade-sama, la lista con los shinobis – le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una lista con los shinobis de la aldea y sus estados.

Después de revisar la lista, se la paso al Nara para que la viera también, ya que sabría que tendrá que hacer cambios en su estrategia.

-donde esta Neji Hyuga – pregunto la hokage, pues sabia que seria indispensable para la misión encomendada al Nara.

-unos ninjas heridos nos informaron que estuvo en el hospital al momento del ultimo ataque ahí, después de ello nadie más lo ha visto – informo le ANBU la poca información que había reunido de aquel shinobi.

-no hay tiempo para buscarlo Shikamaru – la hokage comenzaba a desesperarse nuevamente.

-tsk – se escucho del castaño quien no le agrado no encontrar en esa lista a quien necesitaba – que Shino Aburame, Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki y Genma Shiranui, estén listos en 30minutos en las puertas de Konoha, irán a una misión de rescate urgente – le dijo de forma seria y cortante el castaño al ANBU, mirando aun la lista con los shinobis en condiciones y con las capacidades para la misión a la que irán.

-que nadie sepa del ataque que hubo hoy por ningún motivo – le advirtió la hokage al ninja enmascarado – que vengan Kurenai Yuhi, Ibiki y anko, ahora mismo.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de los labios de la sannin, ya que si por ella fuera mandaría a todos los ninjas de la aldea e incluso sería capaz de solicitar ayuda a las demás naciones, sin embargo bajo tales circunstancias, nadie debía de enterarse de la situación de la hoja, nadie por ningún motivo debía de saber los problemas que había en la aldea y mucho menos del secuestro de Sakura de la aldea.

Se sentía destrozada, por todo lo acontecido, el repentino ataque a la aldea, el rapto de Sakura, de su hija. No tenía ganas de estar al frente de la aldea, lo único que quería era salir, e ir corriendo en la búsqueda de ella, y sin embargo no podía, estaba atada a esa maldita oficina, a esa aldea y sin embargo no podía, no podía dejar a tanta gente que dependía de ella, dejándole la búsqueda y seguridad de su hija a otras personas aun en contra de lo que ella misma quería.

Así que lo único que podría hacer por ese momento y sin más remedio permanecer en la aldea y hacer lo que fuera la de antes, la de siempre y la que su hija ama tanto.

-será mejor que me retire aun debo de pasar a mi casa por algunas cosas que requeriré para la misión – dando vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Shikamaru – lo llamo la rubia, haciendo que el mencionado se detuviera y girarla noventa grados su cuerpo y poder ver mejor a quien le hablaba – confió en ti - dijo la mujer el aludido en respuesta asintió y volvió a girar su cuerpo para salir de una vez de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerro las mujeres que aun permanecían en el lugar se miraron, observaron la puerta, para después verse entre y ellas, pasados unos segundos, volvieron sus cuerpos hacia la ventana, donde veían los daños producidos en la aldea para después ver el horizonte, el transcurrir del día, para después dar un suspiro y limpiar las rebeldes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-será mejor ponernos a trabajar Shizune – le dijo al tiempo que daban observaban detenidamente lo que había que hacer en la aldea.

-si Tsunade-sama – dijo al tiempo que le daba una reverencia.

-confió en que la traerán de regreso sana y salva – le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla, aunque no dejaba de mostrar preocupación en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar un tanto lejano, en los límites de los territorios del fuego, un grupo de hombres llegaban hacia un parte oscura de un bosque, donde no se veía más que arboles, uno de los hombres se coloca al frente de ellos, hace unos sellos rápidos con las manos, para cuando termina un par de segundos después, frente al grupo la imagen cambia, donde antes no había más que una zona densa de bosque, se abría un claro, con una cabaña, los hombres avanzan, después de ellos, la imagen vuelve a cambiar, volviendo a ser nuevamente el bosque oscuro de antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji detecta la abrupta desaparición de los hombres, no entiende que paso, por lo que se acerca aun mas del rango que llevaba de distancia, intenta llegar hasta el lugar donde perdió sus presencias, sin embargo no hay mucho que pueda hacer pues sus energías para esos momentos son casi nulas, sabe que por el momento no puede hacer mucho así que sin más tiene que buscan un lugar donde pueda refugiarse y descansar en cuanto reponga energías suficientes, re-iniciara la búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la cabaña, los hombres habían ingresado, llegaron a la sala, movieron un tapete del centro del lugar, descubriendo así una gran puerta, la cual jalaron, dejándose así visibles unas escaleras, por las cuales ingresaron, bajaron varios metros, al final encontraron un pasillo, un túnel iluminado tan solo por antorchas en las paredes, teniendo así una luz sumamente baja, siguieron por él, conforme avanzaban, mas pasillos surgían a sus lados, así como puertas, llegado cierto punto recorrido giraron hacia su derecha para después seguir caminando por los pasillos, en el lapso de su andar, hubo un punto en el cual se pudo escuchar lamentos, gritos, suplicas de personas, los hombres no se inmutaron por tales sonidos y siguieron con su camino, cuando ya no oían aquellos sonidos, doblaron nuevamente a la derecha en uno de los pasillos, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, encontrando un enorme portón de madera, donde tocaron, dentro se escucho una voz que les indico que ingresaran, así lo hicieron, abrieron la puerta, el hombre que ingreso al frente llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-y bien… - menciono un hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sillón con el respaldo alto, detrás de él una chimenea encendida (no me pregunten cómo puede haber algo así en un sitio subterráneo).

Ante su visión, los hombres abrieron paso al último, el cual traía un bulto, los dejo en el piso sin mucho cuidado, para después quitar la tela blanca que la cubría, dejando así ante la vista de los presentes a una joven de cabellos rosado inconsciente.

-como usted los ordeno Kabuto-sama – menciono quien parecía ser el líder del grupo de hombres.

-bienvenida Sakura Haruno o mejor dicho Sakura Senju… - expreso para después posarse en su boca una sonrisa sádica para después soltar una risa malévola.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues aquí ando de nuevo, nuevo capítulo que para serles sincera, como que no gusto (haciendo puchero como niña pequeña) pero bueno como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, les prometo que los siguientes capítulos eran mas emocionantes que este, porque hasta a mi me desanimo (por eso no lo publicaba).

Otra cosa, muy probablemente no vuelta a actualizar este año, si así es, actualizare hasta el próximo año, la razón, es que quiero terminar "Una vida en 40 semanas", pues si, para quienes la leen, tengo estimados cuatro o cinco capítulos más (a lo mucho) y créanme el final les gustara tanto como a mí.

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho, también a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer y releer esta y mis demás historias, mil gracias a todos, verdad pensé que perdería lectores, pero tal parece que no, mil gracias a todos.

No sean malitas, dejen un review no cuesta nada y me hacen muy feliz!


	16. En busca del cerezo

Primer publicación del año (ahora si ya ni vergüenza tengo T.T), lamento el retraso, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste…

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío (ojala lo fuera, así tendrá a un montón de hombres guapos y sexys conmigo T.T…)

-Déjame sanar tus heridas- diálogos

"Déjame sanar tus heridas" pensamientos

_Déjame sanar tus heridas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Déjame sanar tus heridas) intervenciones mías

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DÉJAME SANAR TUS HERIDAS**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 16**

.

**EN BUSCA DEL CEREZO**

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la cabaña, los hombres habían ingresado, llegaron a la sala, movieron un tapete del centro del lugar, descubriendo así una gran puerta, la cual jalaron, dejándose así visibles unas escaleras, por las cuales ingresaron, bajaron varios metros, al final encontraron un pasillo, un túnel iluminado tan solo por antorchas en las paredes, teniendo así una luz sumamente baja, siguieron por él, conforme avanzaban, mas pasillos surgían a sus lados, así como puertas, llegado cierto punto recorrido giraron hacia su derecha para después seguir caminando por los pasillos, en el lapso de su andar, hubo un punto en el cual se pudo escuchar lamentos, gritos, suplicas de personas, los hombres no se inmutaron por tales sonidos y siguieron con su camino, cuando ya no oían aquellos sonidos, doblaron nuevamente a la derecha en uno de los pasillos, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, encontrando un enorme portón de madera, donde tocaron, dentro se escucho una voz que les indico que ingresaran, así lo hicieron, abrieron la puerta, el hombre que ingreso al frente llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-y bien… - menciono un hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sillón con el respaldo alto, detrás de él una chimenea encendida (no me pregunten cómo puede haber algo así en un sitio subterráneo).

Ante su visión, los hombres abrieron paso al último, el cual traía un bulto, los dejo en el piso sin mucho cuidado, para después quitar la tela blanca que la cubría, dejando así ante la vista de los presentes a una joven de cabellos rosado inconsciente.

-como usted los ordeno Kabuto-sama – menciono quien parecía ser el líder del grupo de hombres.

-bienvenida Sakura Haruno o mejor dicho Sakura Senju… - expreso para después posarse en su boca una sonrisa sádica para después soltar una risa malévola.

.

.

.

.

.

Había encontrado un refugio donde seria difícil alguien accesara, una cueva, un hueco en la pared en un acantilado, el lugar perfecto para descansar sin preocuparse por un ataque, pues para accesar debía de bajar por un acantilado haciendo uso de chakra para no caer, aun así no debía de confiarse, por lo que coloco un par de trampas por si era necesario.

Una vez dentro noto que era mas grande de lo que aparentaba, busco de leña para encender el fuego y algún animal o frutas para comer, llevaba consigo muy pocas armas, algo muy básico, pues esa mañana no se había imaginado que tendría una batalla, algunas otras las había tomado de algunos de sus enemigos caídos, aun así eran muy pocas, por el momento debía de dejar eso de lado ya pensaría en la forma de rescatar a Sakura de esos tipos, ahora tenia que descansar un poco, ya que intentar enfrentarlos así seria una insensatez pues era mas que obvio que no podría hacer mucho y pondría en peligro a su amada peli rosa.

Con esas ideas en la mente, recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva observando la pequeña fogata encendida, el bailar del fuego poco a poco fue haciéndolo caer en un trance en el cual cayo quedando así en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre quien se había mantenido en el sillón, se puso de pie, dejando ver que una capa cubría su cuerpo, solo una cola salía por debajo de la capa en la parte trasera, de un extraño color, con lo que parecían ser escamas.

El hombre se acerco a donde la joven yacía en el suelo, se inclino para tenerla mas cerca, una mano igualmente escamosa (ugg! No me gustan las escamas, le tengo fobia a los reptiles! _) salió de la capa hasta llegar al rostro de la joven. Con cuidado como si fuera a despertarla retiro un mechón que cubría el rostro, colocándolo detrás de la oreja, deteniéndose a admirar por un momento a la persona que tenía enfrente, después de eso, su mano se deslizo en una suave caricia sobre la mejilla de la joven, tan solo un instante, después de eso paro, se puso de pie nuevamente y camino hacia la chimenea (ya quedamos que no sé cómo, pero hay una y esta encendida), quedando la sombra sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven.

-llévenla a sus nuevos aposentos – dijo de forma fría sin voltear a ver.

En ese momento, los hombres hicieron una reverencia, uno de ellos se acerco y tomo a la joven, colocándola sobre unos de sus hombros, para después dar la puerta y salir.

Una vez se escucho al puerta cerrarse, sabiendo que nuevamente se encontraba solo, giro su cuerpo caminando hacia un mueble en la habitación, abrió una puerta sacando una copa y una botella con un liquido ámbar, vertió una cantidad en la copa, la acerco a rostro para poder olfatear la aquel liquido, movió un poco la copa en su mano de forma circular, después de eso, volvió a observar la copa y dio un trago, en el cual bebió casi la mitad del contenido, se giro hacia la luz que emitía el fuego de la chimenea, volvió a observar el liquido que aun quedaba en la copa pero en esta ocasión, haciéndolo a contra luz de la chimenea, la luz que apenas si alumbraba de la nariz hacia abajo del hombre, hizo notar la mueca que se formara en el rostro, una sonrisa malévola, reflejando las ideas de su portador.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres hombres se hallaban en la entrada de la aldea, a la espera de dos personas más para salir de misión, entre ellos a su capitán.

-cuanto tiempo más vamos a esperar? – pregunto un hombre a quien una venda le cubría el puente de la nariz.

-mejor dicho a quien esperamos – fue el comentario de un castaño, a quien su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos.

-oye Genma tu sabes a quien vamos a rescatar? – pregunto nuevamente Kotetsu.

-no, solo se me notifico el tipo de misión, que era urgente y tenía que estar aquí – hablo el castaño que jugaba con un sebón en su boca.

-y no sabes quién mas va? – fue ahora el turno de Izumo para preguntar.

-no, como les dije solo me dijo que tenía que estar aquí hace 25 minutos – comenzaba a molestarle tantas preguntas de sus compañeros de misión.

-mmmm quien más faltara… - se Izumo al aire.

-lamento el retraso, pero antes tuvimos que pasar a averiguar unas cosas – menciono apareciendo un castaño con su cabello recogido en una cola alta, asemejando a una piña, con aparente flojera.

-Shikamaru, Shino? – preguntaron sorprendidos Kotetsu e Izumo.

-andando, no hay tiempo que perder; Shino, tu al frente, para guiarnos, detrás Kotetsu e Izumo, se que ambos son un excelente combo, en medio iremos Genma y yo, vámonos – dio la orden el Nara, sorprendiendo a los presentes, pues había desaparecido por completo aquella apariencia de vago que predominaba en él.

-Shikamaru nos podrías decir un poco más de la misión – pregunto el Kamizuki.

-la misión consiste en rescatar a una persona, tal parece que alguien se nos adelanto, pero aun así, no será suficiente para poder hacerlo, nos llevan una gran ventaja – contesto mientras se acomodaban en la formación para salir de la aldea.

-y como sabes hacia donde ir – fue la pregunta, realizada por el Hogane, mientras Shiranui se limitaba a observar.

-Shino – comenzó a decir simplemente sin dar mayores explicaciones - sus insectos son muy buenos rastreadores de chakra, en el lugar donde atacaron los secuestradores – nuevamente pauso un momento antes de seguir – encontró un rastros de chakra de los delincuentes y de uno de los nuestros…

-uno de los nuestros? – el de la venda en la nariz, lo interrumpió con su pregunta.

-quien? – le secundo su amigo.

-Neji Hyuga – contesto el Nara, apretando sus puños - al parecer él se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y salió tras ellos, pero hasta ahora no ha habido noticias.

-están seguros – por primera vez Genma preguntaba algo.

-varias personas en el hospital lo vieron llegar, eso si los insectos de Shino no se equivocarían – fue la respuesta del genio, mientras el Aburame, solo seguía el rastro indicado por sus insectos.

Los hombres siguieron ha donde Shino los guiaba, aunque no sabían a quien rescatarían, pero sabían que debía de ser alguien importante si la misión era de urgencia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Ya se esté capi estuvo medio flojo (inner: medio?, solo medio?)… ok de acuerdo si estuvo muy flojo, pero si lo hacía más largo, perdería algo de encanto el siguiente.

Por cierto, con lo que me pedían de un leve Shikasaku, si habrá, no mucho pero si algo, ya pensé como hacerlo, y si me conviene en cierta parte de la historia.

También lamento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, tratare de hacer todo lo posible para publicar más rápido.

En verdad mil gracias a todos, por tomarse el tiempo para leer, por sus favoritos y alertas, en verdad mil gracias a todos lo que hacen posibles esta y mis demás historias.

Por cierto publico dos nuevas historias, ojala puedan leerlas y comentarlas, ya que de eso dependerá la existencia de las mismas.

Mil disculpas por el retraso y de nuevo mil gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos. Ciao!


End file.
